Intertwined Hope
by fwuzzfwuzz
Summary: AU 6th year, Sirius is alive,war has begun with Harry at the forefront,but before he can beat Voldie he must beat the war he has within,With sirius and his friend's, He'll Win both wars. sequel to Hope's Determination warning:Child Abuse
1. The Prophecy

A/N: Okay, This one will probably be a whole lot longer than the last one; I have planned several chapters already. I just found out yesterday that Sirius has grey eyes so that's why I changed it in this story. I hope you enjoy and thank you to my reviewers from my last story! 

New Note: I quickly took out some errors out of this story. My grammar and spelling gets better through each chapter. My story before is horrible where that's concerned. So keep reading and review! I'll try and revise the last story when I have time.

:Prophecy:

The order was having a meeting at Hogwarts, studying tactics and what not. All the teachers of Hogwarts had joined the order earlier but there was some animosity between a few. Minerva and Trelawney were the most notable in a feud.

"I think we should find out where Voldemort hideout is first before we attack." Said Lupin.

"Yes, yes, do we have any leads on where that might be?" said Sirius distractedly.

They pondered and looked through maps while everyone gave there input, Trelawney was being her annoying self.

"AAH! I see in my inner eye, on a high mountain a large fortress, holding great power that will kill off all" said Trelawney while everyone rolled their eyes and went back to the maps.

"Trelawney, do shut up! We're trying to plan things and its getting difficult with you blabbering nonsense!" Said Minerva.

"I am helping much more than you possibly could, you should be thankful that I am on your side and not that of Voldemort." Said Trelawney, puffing herself up.

"Rubbish! Go on to Voldemort see if I care! It would probably help us more if you could give him a headache instead of me" Said Minerva angrily, while rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Now, ladies let's get back to what we were doing. Severus, do you have the slightest idea where Voldemort's headquarters is?" said Albus.

"No Albus, I am not in the inner circle so I have no information on the location, though I do know that he has made alliances with the Giants."

Hagrid slammed his fist on the table.

"All that werk we've bin doin' fer nothin'" said Hagrid.

"Calm down Hagrid, there are still other alliances we can make." Said Lupin softly.

"We should pin-point the places where we think Voldemort's headquarters is." Said Moody gruffly.

"I have said dear, that I have seen where the fortress is, you must trust the inner eye," Said Trelawney mystically.

"Be quiet! Merlin, do you ever shut up." Said Minerva huffily. Trelawney just glared at her.

"Fine I'll leave you in peace, but don't come crying to me when horrible things happen, for I will not help you" said Trelawney while getting up.

Before she even took a step she fell back down, her eyes glazed over and her she began to speak in a voice that was not her own.

"The Wind and the Sun

With powers Undone

Set the earth ablaze

And they all become one

The leader and a shadow

With Rotations of ten and six

Unleashes insurmountable powers

That puts Satan at risk

At the right side of the leader

A warrior with a heart of fire

Companion of floating Serpents

Together they lift each other higher

At the left side of the leader

A warrior of the mind

With a protection of the most power

Darkness will fall with three intertwined.

But A fourth will appear

The leader's path he will steer

He resurrects his soul

And must hold his heart very near"

Trelawney closed her mouth looked around and left the room. Everyone just stared in shock. Except Albus of course, who popped in a lemon drop and looked around.

"Albus what in Merlin's name was that?" said the ever impatient Sirius.

"It seems we have yet another prophecy to unravel." Said Albus.

"What do you mean _another?_ Trelawney has said prophecies before?" said Minerva with a disbelieving tone. While some of the order member snorted at that, and a few questionable coughs that sounded like laughs.

"Yes she has said a few other prophecies, which reminds me of the first she said. Sirius how is Harry feeling?" Said Albus, everyone looked at Albus curiously, wondering why he changed the subject.

"He's getting better, wait a minute what does this have to do with the prophe-"Sirius stopped in mid sentence, and paled a little bit causing people to become even more curious, for it is very hard to frighten Sirius.

"He must start soon Sirius you know that." Said Albus gravely.

"Uh-Uh, no way! There is no way he is going to start now, he is much too young!" said Sirius standing up crossing his arms.

"Sirius the war has started and you know what the prophecy said," Albus said in a matter of fact tone.

"You can't just throw him into the war; He's been through too much as it is! Screw the prophecy! Screw Voldemort!" said Sirius angrily.

"What! What do you mean by 'throw Harry in the war'; I agree with Sirius he is much too young!" Said Molly. Everyone looked extremely confused while Remus was trying to hold Sirius from getting to Dumbledore.

"Let me get to my reasons. While I was going to hire Trelawney she said a prophecy, a prophecy that involved Harry. It said _'The one with the power to Vanquish the dark lord approaches…..born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but will have the power the dark lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies,'"_ said Dumbledore while everyone paled and Sirius flopped back down to his seat running his hands through his hair. Sure he knew about the prophecy but It was the last thing he wanted to happen._ (Copied from pg. 841 from ootp.)_

"So Harry knows about this." Said Sirius in a muffled voice because his head was in his hands.

"Yes, and this is why Harry must trainwhen he is fully recovered, I have made arrangements where he will be able to do magic over the summer. I am hoping Sirius that you will help him" said Dumbledore.

Sirius sighed, "Yes I'll help him, once he is up to it. What about the other prophecy?"

"This one is very confusing, but I would think it would have to do with Harry, but the Sun and The earth is what confuses me." Said albus.

"Well it is obvious that something will happen in sixteen years, because it says the rotation of ten and six. I assume they are talking about the earth rotating the sun." Said Professor Vector, the arithmancy teacher. Everyone's eyes lit with acknowledgement.

"Hmm. Yes that makes sense. But why sixteen years." Said Albus, his voice faded as he was deep in thought.

"Harry turns sixteen in a few weeks, does this have something to do with that?" said Sirius worriedly.

"We must have all options opened, let us stop for now, next meeting will be in a few day. Tell me if you any of you find anything." Said Albus getting up. Sirius walked up to albus.

"Albus? Is the Black estate ready for us to move in?" Sirius asked.

"Yes I have put the wards there. About Harry's training, I would like Remus to help in hand to hand combat since he is very experienced in that while you can help him in dueling and so on." Said Albus.

"Oh I remember, Remus is really experienced in that muggle fighting, what's it called carrot or something like that, I'll ask him about it. We'll be going to the place in a day or two." He said while grinning at Remus, he walked over. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Albus was wondering if you would like to teach Harry. Hand to hand combat, and I was wonder if you would like to live at the Black manor." Said Sirius grinning.

"I would love to teach Harry, Are you sure there is enough room for me to stay." Remus asked.

"Remus, this is the Black _Manor _we're talking about here, I haven't even been in all the rooms. There are plenty of them anyways I'll need help with Harry, especially with the war and everything." Sirius said.

"Fine, fine, I'll meet you there tomorrow. Who knows what you might turn Harry into if he lives with you. Merlin help us if we have another you on our hands!" He said in an overdramatic voice.

"Hey what's wrong with that?" Said Sirius playfully, while pretending to look mad and walk away. Remus just followed and activated a portkey,

Sirius took the portkey to Grimauld's place and found Harry reading a book and Ron playing chess with Ginny. Hermione was on a trip to Italy with her parents, as usual she was traveling but it was said that she would come back around Harry's birthday.

"Harry, we're going to the house tomorrow, is all your stuff packed?" said Sirius while sitting on the couch by Harry.

"Yeah all my stuff is in my trunk." He mumbled, quickly glancing at Sirius then at his book.

"I've got good news!" said Sirius excitedly.

"Hmm?" said Harry deeply in his book. Sirius took Harry's book and smiled.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Harry said trying to get the book back.

"You can read any old day, I just got news that you would be very interested in." he said smiling.

"What?" said Harry still staring at the book in Sirius' hands intently.

"Dumbledore pulled some strings and the rule for underage magic doesn't apply to you anymore, so you can do magic!" Sirius said happily. Harry jumped up and hugged Sirius.

"Yeah!" He took out his want and made a few things float and then put his wand away. Sirius was laughing the whole time.

"Well of course there's a reason that the rule doesn't apply." Harry's face fell," hey wait a minute let me explain, Dumbledore wants you to train in your dueling by me and Remus is going to train you in Hand to hand combat" Harry's face brightened.

"Really! Wow!" Harry looked dazed for a second before shrugging and taking the book from Sirius' hands. Sirius got up and started packing. He kept a close eye on Harry making sure he didn't over exert himself. He still worried about how Harry was doing mentally. The night in the hospital wind never left his mind, but he didn't want to bring that up. He had to be careful by using occlumency to keep Harry from reading his feelings. Harry seemed to be using what occlumency he knew to hinder Sirius from reading his feelings.

Sirius was still able to somewhat know what Harry was feeling. He seemed a little uneasy about Remus teaching him but excited. It was strange but understandable. Night started to come and order members came out. Sirius would be more than pleased to leave this hellhole as soon as possible. It was irritating, even more irritating when Tonks would trip over that stupid stand and his mum would start screaming like a banshee.

Molly was doing here regular eat or die campaign on Harry. Harry seemed to be dealing with it well; no one could tell he was irritated unless you count Sirius who was smirking the whole time. Harry just scowled and starting eating. Harry was using magic quite often but not abusing it, Ron didn't mind about it as long as Harry did his chores with all the magic, if he couldn't do it he might as well benefit from those who could.

Harry went to bed early, clearly annoyed by Sirius following him discreetly, keeping a close eye on him. While everyone else kept glancing at him every few minutes. Wanting get away from all the eyes was practically the only reason he went to bed early, that and he was tired. Thankful that he was able to use magic now he but silencing charms around his bed. One of the last things he wanted to do was to be confronted by Sirius about his dreams. He'd wake up early enough to take them off and nobody would know anything.

His worries of Sirius dying or turning his back on him entered Harry's dreams constantly. That and the little secret he kept about the life devours. They like dementors pull out your worst memories, but they pick the most horrible ones and manipulate them to be worse. He didn't want to tell anybody of all his worse nightmares. He had enough of that.

Sirius saw Harry go to bed early and didn't follow him, he was glad that he went to bed early and he didn't have to go and tell Harry to go to be early. Ron looked disappointed but went to play chess with his older brother Bill. Things were not looking too good with Percy. Minister Fudge's political career was hanging by a thread and most people were wanting Amelia Bones to be the minister. Most thought her to be more reliable. Sirius didn't mind as long as that fat git wasn't around.

The two prophecies were deeply engraved in Sirius' mind. He shuddered to think what it meant. He wondered what it meant by the warriors, maybe they would appear out of the blue maybe not. He put his thoughts to rest thinking that albus could solve the riddle. He was good at those things, probably got all the crosswords right at age three.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning Harry woke up early, he took off the charms and got ready. When he was downstairs he was startled and surprised to see Remus Lupin downstairs reading the daily prophet.

"Hello Harry, You're up early, do you want some tea." He said conjuring a cup and offering it to Harry. Harry sat down and grabbed the offered cup, he rubbed his eyes till tired, not used to waking up at 6 am in the morning, Even though that wasn't that early.

"So Harry are you excited about moving in with Sirius?" he said putting down his paper.

Harry smiled glad to get off any topic that involved, Voldemort, the veil, or how he was feeling.

"Yeah, I really want to see what it looks like. I wonder if it looks different from this." Harry said.

"I'm sure it does; remember there are few house elves there that actually do clean." Lupin said laughing.

"Do you know when we are going, Sirius told me that you're going to be living with us!" I said smiling.

"Yeah I am, mostly to keep Sirius in order," he said smiling mischievously he continued "Though I do not know when we are leaving, you know how Sirius is; he never wakes up early if he doesn't have to. Probably in the afternoon, it depends on how much Sirius wants to get out of this house." He said.

"I'm sure he wants to get out of this house as quickly as possible." Harry said. Molly came in and looked at Harry and Remus.

"Oh you two are awake! Well we must get breakfast started, would you two set the table." She said merrily. She was definitely a morning person. Harry and Remus nodded and got to work on setting the table. By the breakfast was ready people started coming down and sitting at the table. Ron looked especially tired; he was growing a lot so he liked to sleep in. Tonks almost stumbled down the stairs but caught herself just in time.

Sirius was one of the last people to get down, he poured him self some tea and started reading the prophet. By the look on his face he seemed to not like what was on the news. Ron and Harry were talking about quiditch and the next quiditch game and how they would like to go to one this year but Mrs. Weasley interrupted mentioning that they were at war and going to a quiditch game would be possible. Ron scowled and continued to talk to Harry.

When breakfast was done Sirius was working extremely fast to get out of the house. Harry was just watching while Remus grabbed his stuff clearly amused.

"So how are we getting to the house? Floo?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, shrink your stuff and put it in your pocket." Said Sirius while shrinking his own stuff. Harry complied and had all his stuff shrunk in a few minutes, except a book and sat on a chair nearest to the fireplace.

"Well come on no need to sit down, just say Black manor." He said, handing Floo powder to Harry. He three the powder in and screamed "black manor" and landed wrong with soot all over him. He got up and was coughing hard. Remus went through and got out perfectly, making Harry jealous, Sirius did the same and he started laughing at the sight of Harry, Harry ignored him and did a Scourgify spell on himself.

When he finally got the time to look around he was amazed it was huge. Sirius just grabbed his hand smiling leading Harry who was in a daze throughout the house. When he got to door that had his name on it, it was shaped like a broom with a snitch flittering around the broom. When he opened the door, Harry was stunned. He had never seen anything like it.

"Wow, you didn't have to go through so much trouble." Harry said. Remus and Sirius were grinning like idiots.

"Oh it was no trouble at all. You're my godson. You deserve the best!" said Sirius guiding Harry through the room. There were many arched, long windows, with emerald green draperies. The Floor was wooden, and large Purple carpets led to the bed. It was a king sized bed that had way too many pillows. It had a bathroom dressed in the same color green as the draperies. All Harry could say was "wow" and "thank you." Sirius just laughed at this.

When they were finished Harry said, "Wow this was way better than Dudley's second room and that stupid cupboard." Sirius looked at Harry with confusion.

"Cupboard, what do you mean by cupboard?" said Sirius.

"Oh it's nothing really." Harry said trying to wave off has something no one should care about.

"No, wait, are you saying that they put you in a cupboard?" said Sirius who looked angry.

"Err, really it's not that big of a deal only like 10 years" he was interrupted.

"TEN YEARS! Oh I'm going to kill them! I'm going to turned them into slugs and throw them in a muggle blender and flush them down the toilet!" yelled Sirius, he ranted for five minutes, then Remus calmed him down, but he didn't look any happier than Sirius was. Harry could still tell he was mad, angry waves were pulsing through their bonds.

"Well let's see the rest of the house Sirius." Said Remus trying to distract him.

"Fine, fine, Let me show you the Kitchen!" said Sirius as they ran down stairs. The day went smoothly after that and they went flying even though Madame Pomfrey said not to, but Sirius just said no to do any dangerous stunts. Remus was pretty good at flying a broom, Sirius was better; he seemed more like the athletic type anyways.

The house elves cooked the meals to the relief of Harry and Remus, Sirius was not the best cook, no matter what he said. They retired late at night because they spent hours playing exploding snap, Sirius kept on loosing so he started to try and cheat. He kept on doing that they had to put a spell on the cards so they were un-cheatable.

Harry did his regular routine in putting silencing charms on his bed and he read a book for a while until he fell asleep. The next morning, Sirius woke strangely early and got a big bucket of water to dump on Harry. He floated the bucket over Harry and dumped the water on him, Harry screamed but it looked like he just opened his mouth, because of the silencing charms. Harry quickly put a drying spell on and found himself facing upset grey eyes.

Sirius had taken off the silencing charms and was sitting right were Harry was.

"Harry would you kindly explain why you have silencing charm around your bed." Said Sirius, his face looked like it was between be worried and exasperated.

"Well you see. Err…I err…snore really loud and I didn't want to wake anyone up." Harry said, wondering why in the world does he lie at all since he clearly sucks at it. He tried to use all the occlumency he knew so Sirius would see anything. Sirius just crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, Harry looked away quickly.

"Right Harry and I'm the abominable snowman." He said a frown forming on his face. Not really thinking about what I was saying.

"Really, Wow, well I better get changed you know long day ahead of us, and in my condition I got to eat early and stuff so see you at breakfast." Harry said in amazingly five seconds. Harry was about to get up and run for it until Sirius grabbed my arm.

"Not so fast, I'm might of not gotten the best grade in school but I'm not a complete idiot. Now tell me the truth or I'll shove vertiserum down your throat." He said not really looking like he was kidding. Harry mumbled something.

"What?" he said.

"I didn't want to wake anybody up." Harry said.

"Why?" he said.

"My nightmares, they come and I scream a lot so I didn't want to wake you up with my stupid screaming." Harry said quietly.

"Do you want to talk about them" said Sirius all anger leaving his face.

"They're stupid, just about people dying and stuff like that. I don't really want to talk about it." Harry said getting up quickly.

"Well when you do I'll be here, no more silencing charms. You need to get sleep." He said putting his arm aroundharry's shoulder and going downstairs for breakfast. Harry just followed not really in the mood to eat anymore.

A/N: okay I finished this chapter, action is coming up, it took me awhile because of all the research I was doing on this chapter. Mythological and studying the books and characters. I changed The POV because it's not all that Harry centered anymore, like the last one. Harry is till the main character, but it's not Harry first person view. Well thanks for reading please review!


	2. Dreams and training

A/N: Okay I can't stand it I must make it Harry POV! I just like it way to much to stop! Lol! I was wondering if you guys would like me to do Sirius' point of view.

Avoiding sleep seemed out of the question, I tried it but Sirius caught on real quick. He's all like "You have to _recover_, You won't _Feel Good_, You need _sleep_, Blah Blah BLAH!" really you would think I would drop dead if I didn't sleep. This idiotic bond is the worst thing ever to come to me, I can't even fake sleep. I want to learn occlumency fast, Even if it is with that Poor excuse for a human, _Snape_.

I know you must think that I don't like to face my problems, it's not that it's just I hate pity and I don't like when people try to pry stuff out of me. I'm not used to this Parental Control stuff. I love Sirius and all, but it's just weird, I find Remus easier to talk to though.

Well so avoiding and faking sleep didn't work. After Sirius threatened to shove sleeping draught down my throat I immediately tried to sleep. Really him and shoving potions down my throat! It's like he teamed up with Snape to make my life miserable.

I knew it was going to be a long night, very long. So I just prepared myself and closed my eyes.

: Dream:

_It was morning, I woke up relieved that I didn't wake up through the night. I got up slowly feeling slightly awkward. My world was dizzy, I heard screaming, there was screaming everywhere. I closed my eyes for a few seconds before I stepped out of bed._

_My foot was touching something, something Gooey and Cold, I felt myself shiver. I looked down and felt like throwing up, my mum and dad on the floor, Dead with blood running from there mouths, and chests. They were pale with their eyes open. I saw a knife in my dad's hand and fell to the ground. Tears came out of my eyes like rivers; I wanted them to be alive. I checked if they were breathing at all, but they were not._

_I closed my mum and dad's eyes and grabbed the knife from my dad's hands. It was green and had a silver snake wrapped on the handle, it was bloody and I wondered who did this. At that moment Sirius came in, he looked around and his eyes were shocked and full of hurt and sorrow. He fell against the ground and crawled to my mum and dad and started crying. When his eyes rested on me they were livid, anger I had never seen. I tried to explain but he didn't listen to me. He came closer to me and grabbed me from the neck._

"_After all I had done! You killed them! You're worst than the rat!" He spat out rat and threw me on the floor. He kicked me in the side, with disgust on his face. It reminded me of when the time I had accidentally tripped Dudley and my uncle was furious. I passed out after he was done with me. Sirius seemed angrier, and strangely stronger. I closed my eyes, his facial expression hurt worse than a bullet through my head._

"_You don't deserve to live, you cause problems, Lily and James are gone because of you! Cedric was killed by you! I practically died because of you! You're nothing but a worthless freak!" His voice morphed in to my uncle's. My uncle suddenly walked out of Sirius. I felt fear, a fear I had not known for so long. I felt disgusted, that my uncle just morphed from my Godfather. They both looked at me with pure disgust and hatred, I screamed with pain, it felt like those looks were burning a hole in my heart. I felt a pain in my scar, it was burning._

"_You know Potter, No matter what you do, you'll never get want you truly want, Because None cares, Potter, No one!" said a familiar voice "And if they does, I promise you; I will kill them, and it will be all your fault". I heard laughing in the Background, Cold high pitch laughter. And I woke._

: End Dream:

I woke up screaming, and I jumped out of bed into my bathroom and threw up. It was one of my worst dreams. My throat was dry from the screams and puking. I was very tired and weary. My world was spinning; I kept on hearing laughter and screaming. My eyes wouldn't let tears come, they were extremely unfocused. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. It was Sirius he was clearly worried but I don't know what happened but, I saw anger. I scooted to the farthest wall. My mind was working slowly, I didn't know what was real from the dream, I didn't know why, and my scar ached, and burned like a knife was carving the lightening bolt over again. I couldn't see Sirius clearly, my mind was freaking out.

Sirius drew closer and my heartbeat quickened. Sweat came in by the tons. I backed fathers, even though I could go nowhere. I glanced anxiously at him wringing my hands, willing my brain to work correctly. It was still spinning.

"Harry? Harry, are you okay?" Sirius asked his voice seemed frightened; I closed my eyes tight waiting, just waiting. My head was still spinning. I heard someone running in the door.

"I heard someone screaming. Is everyone okay!" I hear Remus' voice. I opened my eyes and saw worry all over his face. Sirius looked helpless; he gave a pleading look to Remus.

Remus walked up to me, and crouched down, I relaxed slightly.

"Harry? Is everything fine?" He asked me. I slowly was coming back to my senses, and I nodded getting up slowly. I swayed a bit. I felt two pairs of hands lead me to bed and sit me down. I rubbed the bridge of my nose and looked around slowly. I saw Sirius and Remus, they were staring at me intently, and I could tell that Sirius was reading my emotions. Great, not only did I scream and throw up, I was hallucinating!

"Was it another dream Harry?" Questioned Sirius.

I nodded slowly looking away, I rubbed my scar and I felt blood. I knew they couldn't see it, because it was dark. I quickly wiped it away; I didn't want them to see it.

"Harry. Will you tell us about it, maybe we can help." Said Remus.

"No, um, I'll just go back to sleep." I said shakily, I was uneasy about "talking" things out; I'd rather sit through a million nightmares than express my feelings.

"Please Harry, you need to talk about these things, you don't get nightmares from no where." Pleaded Sirius, I looked at him, he looked so tired, I didn't want to wake him up anymore.

"I'll tell you if you guys give me dreamless sleep potion." I said tentatively, sure it wasn't what I wanted to do but it would help me somewhat. They both looked apprehensive but agreed.

"Fine Harry, But we cannot do this every time, why don't we turn on some lights in here, I can't see a thing." Said Remus, He lit a few candles, they illuminated the room immensely. They looked over to me; concern showed even more when they saw me. I can't say I looked all that great, I'm guessing. I'm pale and my eyes don't look so good.

"Well go on, faster this is done, the faster you can go to sleep." Said Sirius, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes; Sirius was never the one for waiting. I sighed, closed my eyes for a few seconds and took a deep breath.

I slowly recounted my dream, in a monotone voice, trying to keep all my emotions under control. I paused a few seconds in the hard parts, there were a lot of pauses, mind you.

I could tell Sirius was feeling my emotions, I felt guilty that he had to feel them. He was radiating comfort through the bond which helped me.

When I finished they had horror and troubled looks on their faces. I looked away and sighed, why me, why is it always freaking me!

"Harry is there any truth to any of this dream?" asked Remus cautiously. I really didn't have a clue what he was implying, well maybe I had a vague Idea but I didn't want to count that possibility.

"Err, what do you mean?" I asked, I silently held my breath.

"About your uncle did he ever, you know." Remus asked hesitantly.

"What are you saying Remus, that Harry was abu-, No, Oh God! Harry?" Sirius looked at me with eyes begging that it wasn't true. How much I wish I could say no, Sirius would find out. Dumb bond!

"Err, yes, but it's not a big deal. It was just a little bit." I said real quickly. Remus paled and put his head in his hands, Sirius on the other hand jumped up. I had half lied, hopefully that would cover it.

"I'm going to kill that overgrown pig! I'm going to kill him!" while Sirius was ranting, I just closed my eyes tight waiting for it all to go away. All the memories came back, I was reliving them, I shouldn't have said anything!

I began to feel my magic building up, I tried to desperately stop it, but I needed to let it out. I looked around, Sirius was still ranting and Remus was to busy trying to calm Sirius down. He didn't look to good himself. I decided to direct my aim at a wall.

I started to levitate myself into the air, and threw my magic to the wall causing a hole; I fell to my bed and looked at a frantic Sirius and a worried Remus. I smiled apologetically before promptly blacking out.

The next morning I woke up feeling slightly better, I could tell that I was recovering well even if I used a lot of magic last night. One good thing about blacking out, I had no dreams. I saw a disheveled Sirius right next to my bed and Remus wasn't here but I could smell food downstairs so I got up. I was a little sore but nothing new.

I stretched a bit before heading downstairs. When I got downstairs Remus seemed a bit surprised he pulled out a chair for me handing me food.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

Remus was setting the table, while staring at me intently trying to see if I was okay. He opened his mouth to speak, but I interrupted him.

"I'm fine, and I don't want to talk about it." I said while shoving eggs into my mouth, avoiding Remus' eyes. I heard a yelp downstairs a quick footsteps downstairs then a sigh of relief.

"Gods Harry, you should have waked me up." Said Sirius who sat down right next to me, I could feel him probing my emotions. I used my occlumency to no avail, instead sent irritated waves through the bond.

"I'm fine Sirius" I said in an annoyed manner. Sirius sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Well last night you didn't" he said roughly, I glared at him and started to pick at my food. 'I _don't_ want to talk about it" I said, violently shoving my fork into a sausage.

"Well, either way you are going to have to start talking if you want to get rid of those nightmares, Harry. I mean for god sakes Harry you don't have to carry the world on your shoulders! You got to let us help you, we will always be here no matter what your dreams say." Said Sirius gravely.

I nodded and looked away, "Can we please change the subject?" I muttered irritably. Both Remus and Sirius sighed loudly.

"Well since you are feeling a bit better I could start training you in hand to hand combat." Said Remus. I smiled; this is what I want to talk about!

"Really!" I said, excitement pouring out of my voice.

"Yes really, we can start with the basics of martial arts. Before that we need to do some exercise to strengthen your muscles, you haven't done anything physically in quite a while.

I nodded quickly and ran up stairs to get cleaned up and ready. A half an hour latter I was wearing some sweats Sirius had got me and Remus was already ready. He led me outside to the massive backyard with a huge forest in the outskirts. I hadn't gone back here yet.

"Okay we will start with a few laps, see how much you can endure." He said while he brought out his stopwatch. "Okay 10 laps around this track," He said with a wave of his wand he made a Half-mile track. I inwardly groaned and he said go. I started to run, after the first three laps I gradually got slower until the tenth lap I was gasping for breath.

"One hour and 45 minutes for five miles, a little slow for you, we will have to work on that." He said before looking at me. "You should go inside and drink some water and rest. I think we are done for today." He said patting me on the back. I nodded giving him a grateful look. When I went inside Sirius was smiling.

"Looks like you had fun" he said, I glared at him before grabbing a cup and filling it with water.

The nights and mornings were running the same. Sirius and Remus would try to pry stuff from my past. I gave them a little bit of information. The information I was giving was a small amount, I did not at all want to relive the crap I went through. I seemed to be fueling Sirius to thinking up revenge. Remus helped me a bit, he is that type of person who can be very reassuring and calms me down. They gave me small doses of Dreamless potion every other day. Sirius slept as Padfoot next to me a few times, which I appreciated, but I didn't feel that comfortable. I was having fewer dreams, but my scar gave its regular dull ache.

The mornings were routine Remus mostly had me running laps, pull-ups, sit-ups and other stuff like that. I had a record of 200 sit-ups before tiring out and 50 pull-ups. Once I asked Remus to do something for once, thinking he was making me do all the work. He ran ten laps in 20 minutes, I didn't say anything afterwards, but I regretted that I had forgotten about his werewolf abilities. I shook my head. We had practiced some hand-to-hand combat, but only a little, I knew the basics of blocking, but I knew we were getting close to something substantial. Sirius was in better shape then me too. He did some of my laps with me just making sure I didn't over exert myself. My body was gradually toning out.

They said I would have dueling lessons soon; Sirius who was an ex-auror seemed perfect for the job. I was eager to learn from him to see how he taught. I spent a lot of my days reading. Ron was coming over in two days so I was excited, Sirius and Remus promised me a break on that day. I liked training, it got my mind off things, but it was tiring to get up at 5 am to an overly cheery werewolf and run laps.

That day, it was a week after I had started my training, I got my owls. I wasn't sure if I wanted to read them we were at the breakfast table, Remus reading the paper, Sirius trying to wake up. The owl came in giving me a letter with the Hogwarts crest on it.

I took at it and the owl flew away. I stared at it for a while before Sirius looked at me.

"What you got there? You're looking at it as if it was poison." He said trying to see what it was.

"What? Err. It's just my O.W.L.s" I said trying to sound impassive. Remus put down his paper quickly.

"You're O.W.L.s! Why didn't you say something? Come on open it!" He said smiling while Sirius nodded.

I looked at it hesitantly and opened. I read the letter.

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_In this letter are your O.W.L results. Depending on how well you did on your test will show on your results. You will receive an O.W.L. for each passing grade of an acceptable or above. A poor or lower will show you have not passed. Your results will determine the classes and career you take. Thank you for your time._

_O.W.L. Results_

_Charms- Theory- Acceptable Practical- Exceeds Expectation _

_Transfiguration- theory-Exceeds Expectation, Practical- Exceeds Expectation_

_Herbology- Theory- Acceptable Practical- Outstanding_

_Defense- Theory- Outstanding Practical- Exceeds Outstanding_

_Potions- Theory- Acceptable Practical- Exceeds Expectations_

_Care if magical creatures- Theory- Outstanding Practical- Outstanding_

_Astronomy- Theory-Acceptable Practical- Acceptable_

_Divination- Theory- poor Practical- Dreadful_

_History of magic- Acceptable_

_You have scored eight owls, congratulations._

_Yours truly, _

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress _

I looked at it once, and twice, and another time. I kept on staring at my potions grade and history of magic. How I even got a passing grade for those is beyond me. My potions surprised me above all. I stared for the longest time before I heard a cough.

I looked up to see an anxious Sirius and Remus. I smile sheepishly and handed them my paper. They looked it over and gave me big, goofy smiles.

"Wow, eight owls! You even passed History of magic!" said Sirius.

"Congratulations Harry, These are excellent!" said Remus. Sirius and Remus were grabbing me into hug. I was flushed with embarrassment.

"This calls for a celebration! Remus bake a cake!" said Sirius.

"You've been waiting for a time to tell me to bake a cake for a long time haven't you Sirius." Remus said getting up rolling his eyes.

"Well the house elves are that great on cakes." He said knowingly. I just smiled and helped Remus with the cake.

A/N: okay I thought I would end that happily. Sorry it took me so long it was drag on finding out how the O.W.L.s worked and even more frustrating when I had to rewrite the whole thing because my computer shut down before I got to save the story. Dumb computer. I'm a bit disappointed that it is shorter than it was meant to be I'm not going to focus on the abuse; it's just a mini-plot to add to the big plot. Like a big puzzle. I am a fan of abuse stories, all you have to do is glance at my favorites list and you'll find out. I'm thinking on putting this to teen, because the war is bound to be beyond the age of nine. Tell me what you think, any suggestions. I don't mind. Thanks for reading please review!

Thanks ickle princess for reading my story as if it were the Bible…lol thanks!

Thanks Luuvgurl for your interesting review, here's your update….


	3. Engraved in my Mind

**"Contemplate thy powers, contemplate thy wants and thy connections; so shalt thou discover the duties of life, and be directed in all thy ways."**  
-- Akhenaton (d. c.1354 BC), Egyptian king

I was rushing around to make sure I had all the stuff in order, Ron was coming over today; Sirius and Remus were in the kitchen talking. I had the chess set out; I was looking at the fireplace waiting. The last few days had been okay. I still had the same dreams, and Remus and Sirius aren't tired of trying to pry out what my uncle did. I thought that they would understand that dreams are no big deal. I mean I've been having these types of dreams for as long as I can remember.

I had started dueling with Sirius and to say that he beat every time would be an understatement, he pummeled me every time. I wondered how in Merlin's name I ever survived Voldemort. Remus had gone in to more of the martial arts; his stamina is as good as ever. Really he could fight and beat me without taking one breath. His werewolf strength gave him an advantage. I had mentioned that but he went into this long lesson on how speed and escaping attack is much better than fighting headlong. So I spent the whole day learning to dodge.

I heard someone fall out of the fireplace, breaking my line of thought. I looked over and saw Ron. I then jumped up and smiled.

"Hey Ron!" I said, walking over to him, he was currently dusting the soot off him. He then looked up and smiled.

"Hey! Where's Sirius and Remus?" he asked. I sighed and pointed the kitchen.

"They're talking, probably has to do something with me." I said rolling my eyes. Ron smiled mischievously.

"Now don't get too arrogant Harry not everyone spends every minute of their day talking about you." Ron teased with mock reproof. I laughed, and punched my friend in the arm.

"Want to play some wizard's chess?" Ron asked, I nodded with a look of dread flickering pass my eyes. I wondered why I brought out the chess set.

We played for about half an hour before I lost miserably, Sirius came just a moment later, smiling.

"Hey guys you want to go flying outside!" said Sirius, right then I noticed the three brooms in his hands, two were Nimbus' 2001 and one was my firebolt. We all agreed eagerly ran outside, Remus was sitting on the lawn chairs reading a book.

"Moony, want to fly!" said Sirius conjuring another broom. Remus looked reluctant to part with his book but joined in. Ron and I grabbed are brooms and did a few tricks, I hadn't been on a broom in a week or so, it made me feel free, and helped forget about the past few nights. An hour had past very quickly and Remus called all of us down for lunch. Sirius, Ron, and I grudgingly adhered.

Sirius challenged us to a race and Ron and I both agreed, Of course the big cheater transformed into a dog. Ron and I didn't even come close but we made sure he knew our thoughts. Sirius just shrugged and reminded us that he never set any rules; I wished I could apparate which would give him a surprise.

After lunch I asked Ron if he wanted to go to the forest mentioning I hadn't walked through it yet, Sirius and Remus told us not to wander far and gave us an emergency portkey in case we got lost. I took the portkey with no intent on using the cursed contraption; me and the portkey do not have good history with each other.

As we walked through the forest Ron was telling me about his twin brother's joke shop.

'"It's opening up real soon, they said if I wanted a job they would hire me, I dare say that it will be more than my allowance." Ron said eagerly.

"Are you still their test rat?" I asked teasingly.

"Yes, Ginny and I are stuck with their testing, but they haven't done it recently because they just bought a place in Diagon Alley, and they're sprucing it up a bit." He said, looking forward.

"I wonder if this forest is anything like the forbidden forest, like maybe they have unicorns and things like that." I said looking around to see if I could catch a glance at anything.

"I don't know this forest looks pretty old, I hope it doesn't have all the animals or _bugs_ like the forbidden forest, maybe. So How's living with Sirius and Profes- I mean Remus." He said, changing the subject. I shrugged.

"I don't know I like it but it seems that they're always trying to find out what's wrong every time I'm not smiling. It gets a bit annoying, plus I can't lie because of Sirius' bond." I said.

"Merlin that would make me nutters if my mum could find out if I'm lying just by a stupid bond." Said Ron who shuddered, I smiled.

"I have to learn occlumency in order to block him, Professor Snape has to teach me" I said with a disgusted look on my face.

"No way! You have to have lessons with that git again!" Ron said angrily

"Well I'll endure as long as I can get Sirius out of my head." I said passively.

"I don't know which is worse, Snape Teaching extra lessons or someone reading my mind." Said Ron helplessly. I stopped for a second and looked around.

"Ron do you know where we are?" I ask hesitantly.

"No, but we have that portkey, so I guess it doesn't matter." He said, I shrugged and we kept on walking but we stopped when heard a noise behind us. I took out my wand a turned around quickly. It was a centaur, a very noble looking centaur. I looked it over, I couldn't tell if it was about to attack us or if it was just passing by.

"What _**are** _you staring at, have you not seen a centaur before, I'm quite certain you have from my last conversation with the centaur Bane, and get that skinny piece of rubbish out of my sight, I'm not going kill you." He muttered irritably, he sounded a bit like Snape. Ron just gaped; I composed my self and lowered my wand but kept it at my side.

"So you live in this forest?" I questioned. The centaur snorted,

"Me live in this old, ruddy place, no, I was sent here to deliver you a message." He said drawing closer to us.

"What might that be?" I said curiously while Ron drew a step back.

"I, Doren, am the descendant of the Great centaur Chiron, Who was a mighty immortal who trained the highest in the ranks. I have come to deliver you a message before you become of age for you powers to unleash." He said with a great deal of pride. Ron and I just gaped; Ron muttered something about the centaur needing a trip to mungos. I snorted but the centaur didn't look please.

"What is it you find so funny? I am here to deliver a message and disrespect me with half-wit remarks. I am one of the noblest centaurs around I should be honored not disrespected" he said haughtily, sounding like Lockhart. I kept a straight face.

"My apologies, sir, I must mention that me and my friend are a bit shocked to receive a message from such a great being." I said sincerely, might as well be polite, he seems to have an important message.

"Well okay, I'll deliver my message, the stars have whispered a great many things to us and it is said that our savior should unleash his powers at the time of his birthday. The savior is you, you will gain a great number of powers on your birthday, the stars were a bit vague on the second part but one or two people close to you will have their powers unlocked also. I must tell you to be wary of who you trust for the stars say betrayal is in the near future, do not tell just anyone of your powers. There may be a great deal of pain in these powers, but I believe a few beings from different realms will guide your path. That is your message, use it wisely. Oh wait one more thing just so you do not get interrupted when your powers come I'm going to temporarily close off you bond with him until after your birthday. I can only do it for so long, mind you" He said walking over me touching my head, I felt a surge of magic and he smiled but worriedly looked around. "I see it is getting dark, Good evening and goodbye." Doren said galloping off. I stared there for a few minutes and slumped to the ground but my head in my hands. I felt weird for a bit but then the news came crashing down.

"Why me! Why is it always me, I just want to be normal!" I said angrily.

"It's okay mate, maybe it isn't true maybe it was just some centaur joke." He said uncertainly.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and he smiled apologetically.

"Well he did say something that you'll have one or two people being weird with you. Who do you think they'll be? Maybe Sirius!" he said eagerly. Yeah I guess he is right, I won't be the only one.

"Maybe you!" I said jumping up, Ron snorted.

"Yeah, plain old Weasley with dismal grades and average talent become powerful warrior with the boy-who-lived, right Harry." He said sarcastically.

"Hey you never know." I said smiling. We started to banter back and forth until we noticed it was getting dark, oh great, I totally lost track of time, Sirius and Remus are going to go mental.

"Ron, we better head home before Sirius tears my head off" I said. Ron looked around.

"Wow it looks like its getting late. Do you want to walk or take the portkey?" he said, it wasn't too dark, I didn't think that much could happen, and Ron knew my obvious dislike for portkeys.

"Well we kept on the path I'm sure we'll just need to walk straight." I said, Ron nodded and we took the road. Ron and I talked about our summers, I told him about my training and he got excited and said he wanted to learn that stuff to beat the crap out of Malfoy. When we got to the edge of the forest we saw a few anxious people sitting on the porch. One was Mrs. Weasley and the two others were Sirius and Remus. We looked at each other. Was it really that late?

"bugger." Ron mumbled. We ran to the porch and smiled apologetically.

"Where were you Harry? You to Ron!" said Sirius anxiously trying to check us for injuries.

"And where the heck did you learn occlumency, I couldn't mind speak to you at all!" he said angrily.

"Well we lost track of time, and I don't know how I'm blocking you." I said, trying to hide the tone of pleasure from him not being able to read my emotions.

"You had us worried sick! Ron you know better!" said Mrs. Weasley. Ron blushed.

"It wasn't his fault Mrs. Weasley, We should have taken the portkey when we noticed it was dark, but I said not to. Suddenly all glares were on my, I gulped.

"Why didn't you guys take the portkey, we almost went running in there to look for you, what if you were hurt or injured. That was totally irresponsible Harry, your smarter than that!" said Sirius while Remus just nodded, Ron butted in.

"Hey it wasn't his fault we wouldn't have lost track of time if that stupid centaur didn't come!" Ron said in my defense. I glared at him not wanting to mention the centaur, Ron looked at me apologetically.

"CENTAUR! It could have killed you, Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked while Remus, as usual, tried to calm her down.

"What were you guys talking to a centaur for that could've been very dangerous if he was on Voldemort's side?" Said Remus incredulously. I shrugged.

"He said he had a message, about me gaining a bunch of my powers when I turn sixteen, and that I'm going to unlock powers of someone close to me. Then he touched my forehead and said that would block the bond from Voldemort, so I guess it blocked it from you Sirius." I mumbled.

"You let that thing perform magic on you! How- what were you- why did you-, eurgh!" Sirius sputtered looking flustered and flopped on a lawn chair. He was rubbing his temples.

"What's this about your sixteenth birthday, Harry?" Remus questioned. Always the practical one aren't you Remus? I thought gloomily, wanting to evade that part of the conversation.

"Well I don't know if it's true or not. It slipped my mind for a bit when we noticed it was getting dark." I said. Remus furrowed his brow, and mumbled something like, "it lines up." I gave a questioning look to Ron, he just raised his eyebrows.

Molly looked a bit off color when Remus said that and Sirius' head shot up, and he looked at Remus as if daring him to say something. I became ever more curious.

"Well I believe we will have to discuss this later. I believe if the centaur did indeed stop you, I'm guessing that would be a plausible reason for why you are so late. There is some food on the table, Molly would you like to join us" Remus said smiling warmly.

"No, I hadn't intended to stay this long, I don't want to worry Arthur. Well we must be going, come on Ron." Ron looked a bit relieved that she wasn't entirely mad at him, and gave me a grateful look. I returned it.

"Come on Harry get inside and eat." Said Remus, Sirius got up and looked at me strangely as if he was trying to determine something. I walked inside and sat down and started to eat. I had this eerie feeling that I wasn't entirely off the hook.

I was right, right after dinner Remus and Sirius gave me a half hour lecture on staying alert and notifying them when there is delay. The pointed out that I had a wand and could have at least sent them some kind of note or signal, they also said that next time I must use the portkey. I nodded and agreed.

I went to bed silently thanking that centaur that he cut off the bond from Sirius, even if it was for only a week, maybe I could wake up from a nightmare and not have him bothering me. When I went to bed, Remus and Sirius seemed to be speaking quietly to each other about something. The only thing I managed to catch was, "it all seems to fit, Sirius" Sirius nodded but didn't look happy. I walked to my room even me curious. I was little bit disgruntled that they were hiding something form me but I guess they will tell me when the time comes.

I felt a little shameful that I had caused problems for them; Sirius had a headache for the rest of night because he had gotten so stressed. My dreams came back to my remembrance, but I shook them off. I hadn't fully confirmed their suspicions about uncle Vernon, I never told the whole truth of the matter of all I went through. It wasn't that I didn't trust them; it was just so hard to relive. The last time my uncle had hurt me was right before we went to the hut on the rock as the letter had put it. The memory came, it came like a dream, I tried to fight but it came. I drifted into the memory.

_: Memory/dream:_

_I've never gotten mail before, what are those letters for? I thought curiously. My uncle seemed very angry about something, I hated when he was angry, because he usually took it out on me. They gave me a new room, it was much better than that cupboard. My aunt and uncle for some strange reason were packing._

_I wished I could read those letters, I wondered what they had said. Then I saw one on the floor, I was eager to get it, no one was around I could just take it and read it in my room. My new room._

_I walked over to the letter and picked it up. I stared at it, I believe I stared at it to long because my uncle pulled it out of my hands and look outraged._

"_Just what do you think you're doing?" he said his eyes narrowing, he was turning his warning color, purple._

"_I- I was going to, err, read the letter." I said quietly._

"_Who said you could read the letter" He bellowed, I flinched._

"_It- it- said my name on it; I thought it was for me." I said._

"_Who would want to send a letter to you, you're just a worthless abnormal freak, a burden to this family!" He screamed, I backed up, my anger was bubbling at the unfairness._

'_But- But- it says my name on it! I should- I should be able to read it!" I said with, a tone that surprised even me. I paled at the murderous look on my uncle._

"_How dare you speak like that to me, BOY!" he said grabbing my arm and throwing me across the room. I looked at him with pleading eyes._

"_After all we've done for you! You're nothing but a burden!" he said while hitting me on the face and the back of my head. He punched me in the stomach. My eyes watered as I tried not to scream out. He picked me up and threw me against a mirror. Glass shattered where my arm was, it cut into my arms and I finally gave in and screamed._

"_Now look what you've done, look at that mirror!" he said angrily, "you deserved what you got boy! Make sure you remember that!" he screamed before leaving the room to pack some more._

_I looked at my bleeding arm, and my face had red marks, but those would fade, my head had two large bumps, those would go away, I knew I had bruises on my stomach, I sighed hoping no one would see._

_I carefully took the glass out my arms and washed it. I wrapped it up; I knew that these wouldn't fade._

_: End Memory/dream:_

I woke, looking at my arm, I felt tears on my face, I must have been crying in my sleep. I looked at my arm and saw the marks the glass had given me. They were a constant reminder; I had more marks on my back from uncles other methods of tortures. I shuddered. And brought my knees to my head. I didn't bother wiping the tears from my face because more came.

No matter how I tried to ignore it and push it off as nothing, I felt like each word was engraved into me after each punch. The words, worthless, burden, freak, and etcetera affected me so much my uncle would be extremely pleased. They seemed to be tattooed to my subconscious mind. I shook my head wondering if I should tell Sirius or Remus. I looked at my arm, there were even marks on my back, a word was even carved there, and my uncle did that when I accidentally landed on the school's roof. I hid that word very well, it never faded, if you're wondering what that word is, it's "freak." It seemed to be a constant reminder of who I am. I rubbed the bridge of my nose closing my eyes tight trying to stop the tears.

I didn't sleep the rest of the night, I cried half the time the rest I just stared off into space, and it was 6:00 am before I went downstairs. Remus was there as usual, he looked from his newspaper. He frowned in concern.

"Harry did you sleep at all last night, you look like a wreck." I looked away and shrugged silently. I flopped down on a seat; Remus was eyeing me with a look of disapproval.

"Harry did you have another nightmare?" he asked. I looked down at my fingers; I don't know why they keep on asking me this. I'm almost sixteen; I can deal with this stuff.

"Harry?" he said getting up and walking over to the seat near me, "Harry looked at me" he said softly but firmly. I looked at him, he search my eyes for a bit. He looked at me curiously.

"What were you crying about?" ha asked looking me in the eye. My eyes widened slightly, I would guess someone as perceptive as Remus probably could tell I cried half the night I looked away irritated.

"It's- It's nothing, really Remus, nothing to worry about." I said quickly. Remus crossed his arms his frown becoming more discernable. "Harry you know you can tell us anything, right?" he said. I bit my lip and nodded.

"I just don't want to talk about it right now, I'll, err, tell you later." I said quietly. Remus didn't look satisfied but nodded.

Sirius came down earlier than I thought, grabbing some strong tea and sitting down. Something started to blink. It was a pendant; both Sirius and Remus were wearing them. They looked like a phoenix, they were blinking red. Sirius and Remus looked at each other worriedly. They jumped up.

"Harry get ready, quickly, we are going to Gimauld's place. No questions, we need to get there fast." Said Sirius urgently, Remus was already gone getting ready and I hurried to my room grabbing clean clothes and throwing them on, I wonder what the heck was going on.

I brushed my hair and teeth before running downstairs, both Remus and Sirius were already ready. I wondered briefly how they got ready so quickly. We took flooed over to Grimauld's place, when I entered I looked around, the whole order was there, except Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Bill and Charlie were unusually pale and looked exhausted. Sirius and Remus told me to go upstairs, I wanted to protest because I was so curious, but the looks Sirius and Remus gave me made me run up quickly without a word. I found Fred and George who looked somber and exhausted also.

I didn't see Ron or Ginny anywhere.

"Where's Ron and Ginny" I anxiously asked. They both looked at me with tired faces.

"We were attacked…" said George

"…..Last night that is" said Fred.

"There were 10 Deatheaters…" said George

"….Bill, me, George, Charlie, Mum, and Dad stunned them all..." said Fred.

"…..But not before they put a cutting hex on Ginny…" said George.

"…and a burning hex on Ron…" said Fred.

"And a crucitiaus curse on Mum and Dad…" said George.

"They are at St. Mungos." Said Fred and George.

"But why!" I asked anxiously. They both looked hesitant.

I knew what they were going to say or what they were not going to say.

"They were looking for me weren't they." I said angrily.

They looked at me sheepishly, and nodded slowly.

I ran my hand through my hair, "this is all my fault! If I wasn't his friend he would be fine!" I said angrily.

"It's not your fault!" said George.

"It's you-know-who's!" said Fred. I shook my head sadly and stalked off to anther room. I walked in and slammed the door, and clenched and unclenched my fists. I always cause trouble, why do I exist! Everyone I love is getting hurt because of me! I hit my head against a lamp stand, by the bed. I could gradually feel a bruise forming on my head but I didn't care maybe if knock myself out I'll forget.

I gradually felt myself getting dizzy from hitting my head against the lamp stand before I felt an arm pull me away from the lamp stand. I could feel a headache coming and my vision was swimming, but I knew Sirius enough to know who he was.

"What are you doing? Trying to knock yourself out!" he said exasperatingly.

"That was the idea." I mumbled not really paying attention to whom I was talking to.

"What! Why?" Sirius said watching the bump form slowly. I jerked away from his tightening grip, but to no avail. His grip just tightened.

"Harry you need to stop avoiding my questions! Why the hell were you hitting your head against the lamp stand!" Sirius said in alarm. Right then all the stress just poured out.

"Don't you get it? It's my fault, they were looking for me, and the Weasleys got hurt because of me! You should know that! Why are you here!" I yelled using my free hand to hit the bump even more. My free hand was grabbed by Sirius' other hand. I tried to struggle my hand free, my tears falling.

"I thought we got over this, I told you nothing Voldemort does is your fault! It. Is. Voldemort's. Fault! How long will it take you to get that? And for Merlin's sake stop trying to knock yourself out!" said Sirius sternly. I stared at Sirius for a minute, and then I frowned.

I looked away and muttered, "It's always my fault; don't you understand; it just has to be. Sirius that's all I can believe, everything I did or did not do is my fault. It's been that way all my life, no matter what. It's engraved into my mind like other things." Sirius looked at me with a deep frown. He muttered some unspeakable words followed by "the Dursleys" he looked me over and gave me a small smile.

"Well I guess we had a lot of work to do, don't we Harry?" Sirius said softly, wiping the tears from my face.

A/N: I like ending that way. Lol well this is my longest chapter; I'm trying to write a chapter of seven thousand words. That would make you guys happy wouldn't it? I've decided to add quotes to the beginning of all my chapters; it took a while to add poems so I decided to add quotes. Lol the next chapter is Harry's birthday. YAY! New powers, and unique abilities, more bonding, and Harry reveals the facts of The Dursleys right after they find certain words on his arms. (Can you guess what they say?) I'm glad I got a lot of new reviewers, it's encouraging. I'll try as hard as I can to get the next chapter by tomorrow; I'm not making any promises here. But I'll try! Thanks for reading please review.

Reviewers:

Hey ickle princess! I updated earlier. Lol yeah and the cake thing was just a spur of the moment thing... Lol

Thanks heather! I went into the abuse a little more! Happy? Lol

Thank you amber eyes! That was a very encouraging review! Yeah I like those types of abuse stories also! One of my longer ones... Lol thanks

Thank you luuvgurl! I'm glad my story makes you happy! I hope you like this chapter! 


	4. Proeliator de umbra

**"Only a man who knows what it is like to be defeated can reach down to the bottom of his soul and come up with the extra ounce of power it takes to win when the match is even."**  
-- Muhammad Ali (b. 1942), Cassius Clay American prizefighter

I walked out of the room slightly exhausted from letting my emotions run away with me. Sirius had an arm around my shoulder, glancing at me every now and then. He spoke to me for only a little bit because we were going to visit the Weasleys, but he said that the conversation wasn't over, I inwardly groaned but was subconsciously relieved.

I had a slight hope that maybe I won't chicken out and maybe I'll just tell him everything. Maybe. I started to regret banging my head against the lamp stand as a steady ache formed on my head. Everyone was glancing at it, I was used to this, of course, you can't not be used to it with a lightening bolt-shaped scar on your head.

By the time I entered the living room so we could floo to St. Mungos, Remus walked up to me looking at my forehead with concern.

"What happen there?" he said lightly touching as I winced a little bit. Remus glanced accusingly at Sirius; Sirius gave Remus a "Do you really think it was me" look.

"Lamp stand." I said simply. Remus raised an eyebrow, seeing I wasn't going to explain any further he shrugged.

"Well we better get going." Said Remus grabbing some floo powder, and handing some to me. It was nearing evening by the time we got there, they led us to the room, and apparently they placed them in the same rooms. When we walked in they were all awake except Mrs. Weasley. Ron looked extremely bored along with Ginny; they showed almost no sign of injury, except a few faded scars. Visiting them made me feel a bit better. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were a bit off color but they were recovering.

Mr. Weasley was reading the Newspaper while Ron and Ginny were playing chess.

They both looked at me and smiled. Ron got up and patted me on the back.

"Hey mate, it's a good thing you came, I was almost sick with boredom. I smiled.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, Ron shrugged.

"Not much different, they healed everything; we just have to sit around until they release us." Said Ron flopping on his bed sighing. Remus and Sirius were currently engaged in a conversation with Mr. Weasley.

"Checkmate." Said Ginny grinning mischievously, Ron turned back to the chess game and glared at his little sister.

"Hey, you rearranged the pieces!" he said irritably. Ginny gave him an innocent look, "What makes you say that dear brother of mine?" She said. Ron just rolled his eyes and muttered "mental" to me. I just laughed.

"Blimey Harry what happened to your head!" Ron said looking at my bump, my smile faltered.

"Err; I was hitting my head on a lamp stand." I said hesitantly.

"Oh so that's what happened." Said Remus, eyeing me curiously. I smile sheepishly and nodded.

"Why the heck were you hitting your head on a lamp stand?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Err; it's not a big deal." I said quickly, Neither Ron or Remus look satisfied but they dropped it.

After spending time with the Weasleys we headed home, I felt a whole lot better. Mrs. Weasley was more worried about how her children were than her. She seemed to have some of her color returning to her.

………………………………………………………………………….

"Hey Harry what's that on your hand?" asked Sirius while we were eating dinner. I looked at it, I totally forgot about that. That hag who made me write lines with a blood quill. I rubbed it subconsciously.

"Harry?" asked Sirius, grabbing my hand before I could pull it away. It was slightly faded but you could still read it.

"I must not tell lies? This looks familiar; I saw something like this on my grandfather's hand." Said Sirius, he looked a little startled. I pulled my hand away.

"Sirius it's- it's nothing, really I'm fine." I said anxiously, avoiding Sirius' gaze. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Right Harry, just because our bond is temporarily unavailable doesn't mean I can't tell when you're lying, now what was that." Said Sirius he thought for a second, Remus grabbed my hand and looked at it, he paled.

"Harry, have you ever experienced a blood quill." Said Remus urgently, Sirius was sharply taken out of his thoughts. "Blood quill!" said Sirius as his eyes widened. I bit my lower lip.

"Err; it was just a few unpleasant detentions, nothing bad." I said quickly hoping on all my luck that it would blow over. Apparently I didn't have much luck.

"Who! Who did it, was it Snape, give me one reason to hex him into oblivion and I will!" said Sirius angrily.

"Harry who used this on you?" asked Remus suppressing his anger.

"It was, um, Professor Umbridge.' I said barely over a whisper. Great, how do they find every horrible moment of my life! Sirius eyes lit with a deadly fire, Remus looked between calming Sirius down or joining Sirius in his indignation.

"What didn't you tell anyone? Someone could have helped you! Heck! We could have helped you!" said Remus. I closed my eyes tightly desperately trying to grasp a reason; words just tumbled out of my mouth without a second thought.

"It wasn't a big deal; I didn't want to bother anyone. I've been through worse with my uncle anyways." I said quickly, my eyes widened. I did not just say that, I did not. No! No! No! No! Now both Sirius and Remus eyes blazed with anger. I cracked my knuckles nervously.

"Your uncle!" said Sirius through gritted teeth. I looked down at my hands, blocking the memories.

"What could you uncle possibly have done Harry?" said Remus, I inched away from them shaking my head. "I- I can't!" I said loudly.

"Harry, please tell us, please. You can't keep on avoiding these things! We want to help you!" said Remus frantically I looked at them, my eyes were full of pain and hurt. They stared at me determinedly. They're faces seemed to soften a bit.

"It hurts too much." I said quietly, they looked at me their unease taking over their anger.

It was quiet for a while. Sirius eyes lit up in determination.

"Maybe we could do a pensieve, I mean you'll still have to remember them, but you could give us a few, just a few." Said Sirius rubbing my shoulder, I looked at them and slowly agreed. Sirius ran to his room and grabbed his pensieve. He gave me his wand and explained how to do it.

I concentrated on the ones that hurt the most. They put them in the pensieve. I just stared at them as the looked into them. (A/N: Warning, if you would like to skip the two abuse scenes wait till the italics are gone, for those who don't like abuse that is)

_: Memory 1:_

_(Third person POV)_

_It was Christmas, Harry was Four years old. He waited for his cupboard to be open; it was briskly opened earlier than usual. Dudley had been talking about Christmas all month, Harry never remembered getting presents, but he didn't really remember much._

_He went in to the living room and watched from a distance._

_Dudley, the size of a baby whale, looked at his presents and smiled widely. Harry looked at the presents in amazement. Harry's uncle and aunt were not there yet; they were grabbing some strong tea, because it was so early. Harry hesitantly walked to the tree in awe as he saw all the presents._

_Dudley picked up a package and ripped it open, not caring if his parents were there or not. Harry watched excitedly as he saw him rip it open and take out a brand new ball. Harry looked at the presents and grabbed one. He started to rip it until he heard someone scream out._

_His aunt and uncle rushed in, looking fretfully at Dudley._

"_What's wrong Dudley dear!" said Petunia nervously. Dudley pointed at Harry._

"_He stole my present, look he ruined it!" said Dudley in a whining voice. Harry was shocked; before he could react he was roughly picked up by his uncle._

"_You think you can steal Dudley's presents you brat!" Vernon roared as he smacked Harry across the cheek. He threw him down, Harry's eyes filled with tears._

"_I- I thought it was mine." He said fearfully. His uncle glared and picked him up and brought him into the entranceway. He threw him against his cupboard door. _

"_You think you'll get present you ungrateful wretch! You and your freakish ways have caused us enough! Haven't we done enough for you? We've dealt with you as a burden far to long!" He yelled, he grabbed Harry by the hair took a broom that was near by and smacked across Harry's back repeatedly. Harry began to scream out in pain, as the blows rained on his back. He was thrown into his cupboard afterwards, unconscious._

_: end memory 1:_

_: Memory 2:_

_Harry was seven years old, he was heading home, his ears were ringing. It was that day he got so upset that he somehow made himself appear on the school roof. He wrung his hands; His uncle had just gotten out of the meeting with the principal and was driving Harry home. His uncle was the warning color purple._

_Fear was evident in Harry's eyes, he hid his emotions very well but fear was very hard to hide. When they got home Harry was roughly taken into Dudley's second bedroom. He was thrown on the floor, sharp toys imbedded into his back. His uncle was furious, Harry trembled at the sight._

"_Out of all the things you could've done you did that! We tried to take your freakish ways out but that doesn't work does it?" said Vernon deadly quiet as he kicked Harry across the room._

"_No matter how much hard work we put into you, you fail us every time. How it is so hard for you to remember, that you are freak, I can't understand!" said Vernon angrily smacking Harry across the head, repeatedly. _

"_I guess we need a new method, now don't we? Make sure it gets into you." he said an evil smirk spread across his face. He took out a knife, and grabbed Harry around the waists pulled up his shirt. Harry screamed and pleaded with anguish as his uncle carved in the words. The memory faded._

_: End memory 2:_

They watched at least five scenes, they came back horrified. I watch them nervously, hoping their reactions were not to horrible. My shoulders were slumped not wanting to see their expressions. I wondered a lot for the next half hour as they watched, I wondered if they would think of me as what my uncle did. I knew it was a stupid thought, like most of my thoughts, but it passed for a moment, after that thought it was all I could think of.

When they were brought backed to reality, I avoided their eyes, I felt a tight hug. Two, in fact, one was tighter than the other, probably Sirius.

"Harry, how come you never told anyone!" said Sirius searching my eyes. I looked away quickly, biting my lip so hard it almost bled.

"I didn't want anyone to know, I didn't want to burden anyone with some bloody childhood memories." I said, my voice was shaking. I looked at them; I could see a lot of emotions, anger, regret, disbelief, sadness, and a few indiscernible ones.

"Harry, _anything_ that causes you pain is our business, nothing too small." Said Remus. Sirius jumped up.

"Yeah also _anyone _who causes you pain will get our revenge! I'll make sure that he dies with the rest of them, that- that ogre!" said Sirius; he was red with anger, pacing angrily back and forth. I got up and stood right up to Sirius.

"No you can't! Don't leave me, they'll send you to Azkaban!" I yelled. I know it sounds childish, but Sirius is too big of a part in my life to go right now, I felt a hand on my shoulders. I turned around sharply to see Remus, he looked worn and tired.

"Harry we can't leave your uncle, I'm not saying we are going to kill him," Remus said glaring at Sirius, Sirius just snorted crossing his arms, "But he did horrible things to you, you can't just sit around and do nothing. He needs to pay!" Remus spat.

"But it's the past, it's no big deal, he's not hurting me anymore, isn't that enough." I said my voice cracking. Sirius walked up to me, looked me directly in the eyes.

"Sometimes, late at night right after your nightmares, it feels like he is right there hurting you and I can't do anything about it. But this I can do something about, I need to show him you can't mess with my Godson and get away with it." Said Sirius firmly. I sunk to the floor, not looking at anyone.

"Sirius is right Harry; something had got to be done." Said Remus softly. I nodded slowly, holding back my tears.

"So what's going to be done?" I said quietly. Sirius dropped down to the floor and grabbed me in his arms. "Justice, Harry, justice." He muttered.

………………………………………………………………………………………

That night they explained to me that they were going to bring this to court, I didn't have to attend, they were going to try and make it as private as possible. I gave them consent for the order to help, but not everyone. I didn't want to see any pity; I went to bed late.

That night I didn't have any nightmares, I wondered if this is what it felt like to get things off your shoulders.

The next morning it seemed the routine didn't change it was 5 a.m. in the morning and Remus still woke me up. I grumbled the whole way through getting ready and through breakfast.

"Come on Harry, do a few laps, I think we'll go a little more advance in training today." Said Remus. I jumped up, finally some action! I did my laps in record time, and ran up to Remus.

"Well let's do some fighting together see how much you've learned." Said Remus, He and I bowed and started. I went to hit him in the chest but he blocked me, he took his move but I blocked him. It went from hit to block for a while; Remus was bringing up the pace. I started to kick him, but he blocked those to, I dodged his kick, but barely. I was tiring slowly, I kept determined, going faster, my hits were not as precise but faster, I ended up blocking and dodging more than hitting. I saw my chance, he went to hit me and I tried to grab his arm to flip him to the floor, but he was faster and flipped me to the floor.

"OOF." Was all I said before I got up, "looks like you won." I said a little bit disappointed.

"Yeah but you lasted quite a while. You need to concentrate better, and not focus so much on attacking." Remus pointed out, I nodded tiredly. "Well I think we are done for today, go inside and clean up, I think Sirius might be awake." Said Remus. I walked inside and cleaned up.

It was going to be my birthday in two days, I wondered if that centaur was right. Was I going to gain powers on my birthday? I wondered that for a while. I was excited to see Hermione; I hadn't seen her in a long time, I wondered how Italy was for her. The days passed by quickly. Sirius spent those days teaching me dueling techniques, martial arts was becoming more difficult, Remus mentioned something about judo, and I was excited. A lot of the nights were spent talking, and pretty much trying to re-program my mind from anything the Dursleys engraved into my mind. Half of me appreciated the talks but the other half of me got a little annoyed.

I didn't know which half of me was showing the most, I think it was the annoyed one, because Sirius seemed to get frustrated easily and Remus kept on rubbing his temples. Yep, I think it was the annoyed one. Sirius and Remus had been extra secret lately; I guessed it was for my birthday, I really hoped they didn't pull off some big extravaganza, with a million people invited. It seemed like something Sirius would plan.

On the day of my birthday, I didn't feel any different; that is if you don't count my ears ringing constantly, and a headache that seemed to try and make my head explode. It also seemed the wind kept on chasing me, I was constantly cold. I was only wearing a t-shirt and shorts, so I was extra cold. Sirius and Remus kept on feeling my head in the morning. I just shrugged them off and rolled my eyes. I went down for breakfast to see a grinning Sirius and Remus. They both told me happy birthday. The house elves seemed to have outdone themselves. There was too much for an elephant to eat.

"Hey guys, what's with all the food?" I asked sitting down.

"It's your birthday, you need to fatten up some, you're sixteen and you're all bones." Said Sirius, I rolled my eyes and started eating.

"So, what are we going to do today?" I said, ignoring the pain in my head and the constant ringing in my ears.

"That's for us to know and you to find out." Said Sirius grinning mischievously. I just snorted and ate my food. After an hour of trying to eat most of the food, I said I was done.

"Hey you want to go fly brooms before we leave." Said Sirius happily. I nodded eagerly; probably get my mind off this headache and ringing. I shivered and Sirius went to feel my head but I ducked.

"Last one to the backyard is a flobber worm" I yelled running to the backdoor. I ran out and I froze in place.

"SURPRISE!" yelled a bunch of people. I just stared, shocked. Hermione ran up to me and hugged me, Ron walked up with a big smirk.

"Do you think he's surprised?" asked Ron, I got out of my shock and smacked him on the head lightly. I looked around; most of the order was here, except a few people, like professor Snape for instance. All the Weasleys were here, Hermione and her parents were here. Dean, Seamus, and Neville, were here also. The place was decorated in streamers; they even had the clouds shaped into happy birthday. There was confetti everywhere. A lot of people were wearing ugly birthday hats. There was a big cake; I almost threw up from looking at it because of my big breakfast. I looked back at Sirius and Remus, so that's why they made such a big breakfast. They were both grinning like idiots, Sirius gave me two thumbs up, and I rolled my eyes. I grinned widely and ran to everyone.

We spent the day hanging out, swimming, and eating. The ringing in my ears gradually got louder but I ignore it all, we went to open presents. I got books and stuff from my parents for Sirius. A lot of quiditch stuff from the Weasley, plus some food and a jumper. The order gave me assortment of defense items, books, and robes. My classmates gave me books and candy. By the time I was done with the presents I was pretty wiped out. Ron, Hermione, and I went out to a hill, we were pretty far but you could still see us from the house. Everyone was inside cleaning up but they knew we were outside.

"So, I guess that centaur was a fake." Ron said. I nodded, Hermione looked at us confused.

"What centaur?" Hermione asked.

"Oh some dumb centaur came up to us saying that the stars told him that Harry would gain a bunch of powers." Said Ron nonchalantly.

"A centaur? Centaurs don't lie about what the stars say, you guys I bet he's right, just because Harry doesn't feel a change doesn't mean anything." Hermione said. Ron and I rolled our eyes.

"Hermione, I don't feel or see any difference in me, the only thing I got today is a headache. If that's a magical power then Merlin save me." I said. Ron snorted, and Hermione crossed her arms. We let it blow over and spent the next few minutes talking. My head started to pound harder; I kept on closing my eyes. Suddenly my head felt like it was about to explode, and ears were ringing so hard I could barely hear Ron and Hermione shouting questions about my well-being.

The wind seemed to be rushing through my body, it felt like it was tearing me apart, I was slowly lifted by the air inside of me, I couldn't scream. My eyes were starting to burn I tried to rub it away but it wouldn't leave. My brain was going hectic, ancient magic was intertwining itself in my brain. My muscles were not moving, they seemed to be loosening.

While floating towards the sky I heard voices.

"Relax Harry, it'll be over." Said a soft voice, "Come on, you can do it son." Said a voice that was vaguely familiar. "It's alright dear, we are right here." Said another familiar voice. "It is time my dear!" said someone who I could, he felt very powerful. Then this lady started saying words that sounded Latin. She was saying, "Proeliator de umbra, permissum luminarium ieri tui ducis." She said it slowly I felt the words be carved in my left forearm, all the way around. She began again, "Cum potestas imperceptus, hic volo debello cunctus peior." After she finished saying that it was engraved or burned into my right forearm. I screamed, finally able to scream, it hurts, my mind was aching, my arms burned, my eyes felt like they were gone. My muscles felt like they were taken away. The wind chilled my insides. I felt something being threaded through my back, I screamed as much as I could. After it was all done, I heard. "Wait, he will come, wait for the others." I fell to the ground, too weak to open my eyes. I could hear sounds of feet, I heard Sirius running, I don't know how but he seemed a bit far. I heard Ron and Hermione rush to me.

"Harry! Harry!" said Ron as he grabbed my arm. "Harry please wake up." I heard Hermione cry as she grabbed my other arm. The minute she did that, I felt a pain like someone was grabbing me and them. I tried to stop it but it was too powerful. I screamed as loud as I could before. Ron, Hermione, and I disappeared.

A/N: Mwhahaha cliffhanger! rubs hands together evilly. this is my first cliffhanger I have ever written, I hope you enjoy it. MWHAHAHA! I'm sorry I couldn't post this yesterday but I tried, you guys will have to deal with getting this today so there! Lol! Well the abuse shall dwindle further into the chapters, you'll see less of it and I think I'll try to the best of my ability to go further into the training, plus a certain favorite magical species shall show up later, I'll give you a clue it starts with an "E" and ends with an "F." Hopefully you'll get that so I won't have to question how much of brain you guys got. J/k. anyways, next chapter will be really cool, I really thought that my prophecy was too blatant in the beginning, but I guess you guys didn't catch on. If you are looking for clues read the prophecy on the first chapter. Ah yes the Latin.

First forearm said- Warrior of shadows, let light be your commander.

Second forearm- with power unknown, he will defeat all evil.

So there you go, now to the reviewers.

Okay luuvgurl: I'm so happy! I glad you loved it; I guess I'll be walking on eggshells until I finish the next chapter for you. Lol! 

Ambereyes: Yeah totally! Poor Sirius. Lol. Yeah and about who gets the powers, I hoping you'll figure out before the next chapter…lol yeah…I guess I didn't think about, I'm guessing Harry just hid the well…lol. I hope you like, I love your reviews! Thanks!

Gryfindor16: AHA there's where you went I was wondering if you were still keeping up with my stories….lol thank you!

Hmmm…I wonder where ickle-princess is. Well shout out to my first reviewers! Thanks for reading everyone! 


	5. What Fate Brings You

**"Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart."**  
-- Marcus Aelius Aurelius (121-180 AD), Roman emperor, philosopher

I was weak, my eyes watered as we traveled. Both Ron and Hermione on each of my sides. I wanted to scream and tell them to leave but my voice wouldn't show. I couldn't fight, I couldn't do anything, I could barely open my eyes. "This is it, I thought to myself. I died on my birthday, in some strange freak accident" I thought grimly. I tried to move but my attempts were futile, all I had gained was an even more irritating headache.

I moved my eyes and looked at Hermione, her eyes were glazed over as if she were not paying attention, but she had shock written on her face, I looked at Ron, he to had glazed over eyes also, but determination was laced into his features. I wondered what was happening, all of the sudden a bright light came, I stared through not wanting to back down.

We landed with a loud thump in an overly bright place, I wanted to shield my eyes but I couldn't move. Ron and Hermione seemed to gather back their senses, because they started groaning. Ron got up and looked around quickly, when he saw me his eyes widened and he rushed to me.

"Harry! Are you okay? Do you know what's happening?" he asked anxiously, I just looked at him, I could barely find my voice, I rasped out "no," Ron's shoulder slumped but he looked around, Hermione was up she was looking at me with concern. "Harry? Can you get up?" she asked tentatively. I managed and apologetic look and rasped out yet another "no."

"Hermione you're smart do you know where we are." Said Ron jumping up looking at Hermione hopefully. Hermione just sighed.

"No, Ron, I haven't a clue where we are or how touching Harry got us here." She shook her head regretfully. "We don't even have our wands. How are we supposed to protect ourselves?" Hermione said frantically. Ron shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. Then something very bright approached us, it was a lady, she was a little shorter than Ron. She was beautiful, she looked at least twenty, but her eyes were older. She had long golden hair and almost translucent violet colored eyes that twinkled not much differently from professor Dumbledore's. Her face was an ivory color, with a faint blush; her lips were a deep but natural shade of red. She wore long red robes, while here hair flowed down past her shoulder curling at the ends. She was slender and poised but she gave off a powerful Aura.

Ron was just staring not moving, obviously all I could do was stare, I looked into her eyes, they were very intense, she seemed to be reading me cover to cover, although she seemed to be vaguely familiar. Hermione was the only one with the sense to speak up.

"Excuse me Miss, do you know where exactly we are, and who are you?" said Hermione. She laughed, "Well of course I'll tell you, always the logical one aren't you Miss Granger. I and someone you all might know have brought you to the realm of divinities, you have been chosen and we have brought you here for some very important business. Oh yes you'll find my name, inevitably, but I like to play the mysterious one once in a while." She said with a mischievous glint her eyes.

I blinked, and I blinked again. She was one of the voices I heard, she was the one who said all those Latin words. I really wanted to look at my arms, they ached but I could feel power from them. I looked at her curiously.

"Wait what are you saying about us being chosen, I don't understand. And how did we get here." Hermione said with a mixture of frustration and curiosity. Typical 'Mione, she has to have all the answers.

"All in good time my dear, but it seems that your friend here may need a bit of help." The lady said, Hermione blushed, embarrassed that she forgot about me. I looked at the lady, she smiled. "How are you feeling?" she said lightly touching the words on my forearms.

"Like I was strangled by the giant squid at Hogwarts and thrown into a herd of charging hippogriffs." I muttered, she laughed softly, "Well if you hadn't struggled so much it probably would've hurt less, I thought the centaur would have prepared you for the pain. But everything went as planned, even if it was a bit difficult. Godric did the same thing." She said, I looked at her with unbelief, she made me hurt that much, well it made sense, but was it necessary! "Well lets give you some help here, you're most likely exhausted" she said, with a wave of her hand it felt as if pure energy coursed through my veins. I felt myself gradually gain energy. My muscles still felt different but I felt like I could get up, my eyes still stung, and my ears were ringing slightly, but I could hear stuff from a mile away. I still felt a pain in my back, almost similar to the one in my forearms. Wind seemed to be a constant thing around me; it annoyed me to no end. I slowly got up and thanked her.

"Well now that your healing is done we can go on to what we had planned, come on let's get moving, we don't want to be late, I'm sure you'll want to make a good first impression." She said winking, making us confused even more, but we followed her nevertheless. We traveled about ten minutes until a large all white castle stood before us, it seemed like it was carved out of a huge pearl, and it was bigger than Hogwarts and the castle of the CoA. There were gates that shimmered like diamonds.

We traveled a bit more, as we neared the gates she raised her hands and the gate opened. Ron was still gaping at the castle, while Hermione seemed to be sucking in every detail. We entered the castles only to see a very old looking wizard but he felt extremely powerful, he had a young smile on, but his beard was long, he was dressed in white with a light blue cloak around his shoulders, with a diamond clasp shaped like a phoenix. The man had piercing aquamarine eyes, he to also seemed to be able to read my eyes. To his left, I saw a man with long red hair, like Ron's brother, Bill, he had deep, wise brown eyes, he had a solemn face, and seemed very composed, but you could see he had a reckless edge to him. To the right of him was a surprise, it was my mum and dad.

They ran to me and hugged, Hermione and Ron were both shocked; Ron was the first to say something.

"AM I DEAD!" Ron screamed, the two guest by my parents chuckled. The lady answered his question.

"No you were just transported here, we have some business to attend to." She said, grasping everyone's attention. "Let us first introduce ourselves, my name is Destiny." She said smiling mischievously. This time I was shocked, but what I heard next nearly made me faint. "And I am Merlin" said the elderly but powerful man. The next guy said his name and I think I might've of fainted had it not been my friends were here and I didn't want to faint in front of them, "And I am Godric Gryffindor" said the man with red hair.

Hermione seemed very shocked but also excited; Ron looked like he needed to sit down. I think they caught our drift and conjured chairs. We all sat down and the Destiny lady started to speak.

"We should first start out with a prophecy that decided to reveal itself a few weeks ago. Please listen carefully, maybe you will be enlightened." She said smiling, "okay here is how it was said:

The Wind and the Sun

With powers Undone

Set the earth ablaze

And they all become one

The leader and a shadow

With Rotations of ten and six

Unleashes insurmountable powers

That puts Satan at risk

At the right side of the leader

A warrior with a heart of fire

Companion of floating Serpents

Together they lift each other higher

At the left side of the leader

A warrior of the mind

With a protection of the most power

Darkness will fall with three intertwined.

But A fourth will appear

The leader's path he will steer

He resurrects his soul

And holds his heart very near" she spoke mysteriously. Hermione of course was listening very closely.

"Well Harry is obviously the leader, because this happened, and he'll have three people to help him. But I really don't understand it that well." Hermione said confused. Merlin nodded, "what you have said so far is the truth, let me explain it further, the first two people to help Harry are both certain types of warriors. One is a mind warrior and the other is a rage warrior. You may not know what a mind warrior is, or a rage warrior is. A mind warrior is a full-blown empath, they also can erect powerful mind shield. They are able to shift environments; by tricking someone to believe they are somewhere else. Now a rage warrior is different, they operate on righteous anger, they are very loyal, but have horrible tempers. If the righteous anger is unleashed the warrior will have a vast amount of strength and agility and his magic will be ten times stronger. Rage warriors tend to have other powers, but I let you guys figure them out." Said Merlin, smiling. Ron looked confused.

"Okay but who are the two warriors?" he asked, Merlin, Godric, and James started to laugh but quieted down after the look lily and Destiny gave them. Ron looked, if possible, even more confused.

"Are you going to answer my question!" said Ron not so quietly. Merlin smiled, "well if you insist, the Mind warrior is Hermione and the Rage warrior is you, Ronald." Ron started to laugh, everyone gave him confused looks.

"Okay, you're saying that I, youngest male Weasley am some powerful rage warrior. I'm sorry but you must be mistaken" he said in between his laughs.

"I believe Ron has a point Merlin, with all due respect you must have made a mistake. Ron and I have never even shown that type of power, Harry is the only one who has even remotely shown anything powerful" she said with confusion on her face. Destiny walked up to her and looked her into the eyes.

"Dear child, we wouldn't lie about this, true you haven't shown any power but that is only because you powers are dormant. But we know how to fix that, but I must warn you, you will have a lot of training after this." She said knowingly. Hermione blushed, and nodded albeit reluctantly,

Ron seemed to quiet down, his face had an astonished look on it.

"So you're saying that we've had these powers all along but they were dormant? How come?" Ron asked.

"Well that is how I work; I have planned a few things for your life. You guys were meant to be friends, though it was by your own decisions, it was meant to be. Harry, as you know is very powerful, but he has not gained all his powers until today. For today he must receive them so he can fight the dark lord and his minions. But I am afraid he will not be able to harness all of his powers. That is where you two come in, and a certain other. You must be bonded together so that his magic does not just build with in him, if he got all his power at once he would die. But if he is bonded with three people he can control his power. His power will run within you, thus activating your dormant powers. Trust this will all work out, but it may be a little painful, for you are getting more of your power and some of Harry's power. Any questions?" asked destiny, purposely ignoring the shocked faces.

"Well you explained to us about the warriors but what is with the earth and the sun thing?" she asked.

"Ahh very good question, that the three elementals have been united, Ron will be a fire elemental, you my dear girl will be an earth elemental, and you Harry will be an air elemental." Said Godric with a mysterious grin.

"Wait, elementals! Isn't there supposed to be four elementals to balance them out who is water?" asked Hermione, I always wonder where she gets all this knowledge.

"Good question, the water elemental is none other than the dark lord, but he is not very strong for he has not trained properly. But do not take him lightly." Merlin chided. We all nodded.

"Well let us leave the rest of the questions later; we must get started on the bond. Okay first you guys must cut the palms of your each of your hands." Merlin said handing us a knife. I cut each of my palms, its stung slightly, after Ron and Hermione were done Merlin began again, "after that I want you to join hands, I'm going to say a few incantations, all of you focus on the person to your right, focus on letting your magic run within them, it will hurt and once I begin you will not be able to let go, after you are done your cut will heal in place there will be a red circle. You will of course be able to mind speak after this, and know each other's condition. Sirius will automatically be bonded to you three because he is already bonded to Harry, I regret that I am unable to warn of the pain he is going to feel in the near future." Merlin said, he clapped is hand, getting ready, we all joined hands. I focused on giving my power to Hermione while the others did the same. My dad and mum gave me a reassuring gaze I smiled.

I regained my focus as Merlin began chanting the incantations. "Vinculum, consummo, arcesso potestas factus quisque." (A/N: I like Latin Waaaay to much!)

I felt power rise within me, it hurt worse than before, I concentrated on Hermione, I felt it ebb away but come back full force, I held tighter, it was ripping through me, it was too much, I heard the others screaming in pain, I felt abilities come to my knowledge, this went on for I don't know how long before I fell to the floor. We all fell to the floor. I looked at my hands they had glowing red circles. I closed my eyes tightly, the pain was crazy, but I felt my power, it was running through my veins, whispering bits of knowledge in my head

I looked at them both they were breathing heavily, I hoped they were alright, I saw Hermione her eyes were watering in pain, Ron looked like he was about to faint. I wondered if Sirius was alright.

I muster up enough strength to stand up, I was extremely dizzy. My mum and dad were on both my sides steadying me as they steered me to the couch and helped sit down. I smiled at them gratefully.

They helped Ron and Hermione to the seats next to me. They all sat there and Merlin began to speak.

"I'm sure you're wondering what your powers are. Harry I will start with you, you of course are a shadow warrior, your expertise is stealth. You may have felt an odd feeling in your muscles earlier; we had to loosen you up a bit so you can practice your training. As a shadow warrior you will be able to travel throw shadows, which will be explained later, you will be able to manipulate darkness in order to protect yourself and blind opponents, you probably have noticed that you can hear things from far distances, that's your enhanced hearing and you of course have night-vision. You are also very powerful Harry, your spells are very strong and will take a lot of focus to control your power, and you will have to learn Wandless magic, along with Ron and Hermione." He finished. I was that powerful, no way impossible. This is too crazy, why can't I be normal like everyone else?

"I believe I have already explained your powers Ron and Hermione. Your elemental skills will be taught to you. I must inform you that you will have extra classes with certain beings. Harry for your stealth training, and Ron and Hermione for your combat training we have made an agreement with some elves who will be training you fro the rest of your holiday and during your school year. We have also contacted a few nymphs for you elemental training, Nymphs are natural elementals because they are one with nature's elements. Hermione, you being an empath you will have training with Albus; he is very experienced in the areas of the mind. They all will come visit you in the next few days, be diligent." said Merlin seriously, the others nodded.

"What about Sirius, he's apart of the prophecy right?' I asked.

"Sirius is your guardian Harry, his role in the prophecy is to make sure you're thinking straight, you're much too young to go into the war unguided. All of you need someone with experience to help you, Sirius is just the person." Said Godric, with an unusual smug look on his face. I guess that made sense.

"What about these marks on my arms? And I think I have a mark on my back," I said trying to reach my unreachable spot on my back. Destiny's eyes lit up in remembrance, "oh, yes! Those, the words on your arms are a mark of the prophecy, they are a certain protection for you, they glow when they are blocking. You are right in assuming a mark is on your back, there is a mark of a phoenix, to symbolize the commander of the light. It has some alert charm, to notify you when something with malicious thoughts is approaching you from behind. Those marks are just a little gift from us divinities." She said smirking.

Great, I have more marks that subtly tell that I'm a freak. I groaned and looked at the words on my forearms. They were in Latin, in beautiful penmanship. They were in shades of red and green and black. Ron and Hermione looked at my marks, Ron grinned, and Hermione looked interested in what the words said.

"I'm sure you guys must be headed back, I have no doubt in my mind that you parents and guardians are worried sick. I allow you guys to say goodbye and Destiny here will take you back. This was the second time I had to say goodbye to my parent, it was almost as bad as the fist time.

Of course my mum was all teary eyed but she hugged me.

"Tell Padfoot and Moony hello for me Harry." Said my dad.

"And don't you dare start blaming yourself for deaths you couldn't possibly prevent. We've been watching you young man and our deaths were not your responsibility."" My mum reproached lightly, my dad nodded in acknowledgement. I was slightly shocked on how they were watching me, but I was touched and it made it all the more harder to leave. We hugged and waved goodbye.

Abruptly we were pulled through a bright light, all of our eyes glazed over. We landed with a thump on the hill, it was really dark, it must have been three or four hours. I recovered quicker than the last time; Hermione and Ron were getting up. Ron looked irritated.

"Do they really have to make their way of traveling so horrible!" said Ron rubbing the back of his bed. Hermione looked excited.

"Isn't this great, we have all these new powers, I have to get to the library to get a head start!" said Hermione happily. I looked around,

"Err guys, not trying to ruin the moment or anything, but I'm sure everyone is worried sick about us. We should probably head to the house. We have a lot of explaining to do." I said uncertainly.

Ron involuntarily winced, no doubt thinking of his mother. Hermione nodded resolutely, looking concerned of how her parents were fairing. We walked to the house, and entered into the living room.

Sirius was on the couch, he looked a little shaky, and he was probably going through a bit of pain. I could feel it in my bond. At least two people rushed past us looking intently at a map without even sparing a glance. Hermione's parents were sitting on the couch, her father looked weary, and her mother looked worried.

Everyone was in such a rush they hadn't even seen the new occupants of the room. We looked at each other knowing that right now wasn't the time to laugh, but we found it hard to stifle our snickering. It wasn't until Tonks tripped over my foot the chaos began.

She tripped over my foot muttering "Sorry!" she looked up and her eyes widened, of course did what any human of the female species does. She screamed, thus gathering everyone's eyes to the new visitors. Mrs. Weasley screamed and she ran to Ron hugging him tightly obviously taking the air out of him. She was bawling on her shoulders, have questioning him and half reproaching him. Ron turned bright red, the same hue as his hair.

The Grangers looked up and ran to Hermione, her mother gathered her into a light hug, and her father checking for any injuries. Her mother was silently crying. She seemed more reserved than Mrs. Weasley. Hermione just softly told her mum that she was fine. I was so glued on my friend I hadn't even noticed Sirius running to me and grabbing me into a hug.

I was startled to say the least; Sirius was giving me a hug that greatly rivaled Hagrid. I winced; Remus was behind Sirius with obvious relief playing on his features. Everyone looked relieved also and sat on the couches to rest. Almost all the order was there and their families. The twins looked like they want wanted to get a camera, they had their mischievous smiles, that I found quite foreboding.

Sirius seemed to come to his senses for his godfather part of him popped out of nowhere, He held me at arms length, giving me a calculating stare.

"Where in the bloody hell have you been, Do you know how long we've been looking for you, do you know hoe worried we were!" Sirius said reproachfully. I don't get it why do they ask the stupidest questions, of course we knew! I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I believe getting the new powers started to send fatigue and weariness. I looked to Ron and Hermione, their parents seemed to be asking the same questions, hmmm…I think I'll try a little bit of this mind speaking with them. I mean my bonds should work by now.

"_Hermione? Ron? Is this working?" _I mind spoke.

"_Yeah it is, bloody hell I didn't know they were going to react this way!" _said Ron, obviously

"_Well we did disappear into the sky for about four hours, that my push them this far Ron." _Said Hermione logically

"_What are we going to tell them? I mean it's really complicated." _I said slowly.

"_Yeah, I'd like to see their face when I tell them I was joking around with Godric Gryffindor" _said Ron teasingly

"_This is not a laughing matter Ronald. All I know is the bond and the powers won't be so easily hidden, and telling them we went to some unknown realm would probably make them go ballistic. What do you think we should do Harry?" _asked Hermione. I thought for a bit.

"_We could just say we found a portkey that transported us to the middle of the forest and it took us a while to get back." _I said hesitantlyThey both looked like they were about to agree until we heard_. "You better not lie to me young man! I will not tolerate it! You guys have A LOT of explaining, and I'm definitely NOT going to let you guys take the easy way out." _We all heard Sirius say loudly and firmly. We all audibly gulped. CRAP, I forgot about _his_ bond.

"_Bugger"_ was the last thing Ron mind spoke.

A/N: YES! Finally I was able to post this stupid thing, I finished this on Saturday but I had to do a project, then I feel asleep on Sunday afternoon while waiting for my sister to finish reading her fic, and then the server are down almost all today! But I got this lol…. I hope you guys liked it, i hoping i didn't bore you guys with all the theory and explaining, I really thought you guys would catch on to the prophecy at the beginning, I thought I made it to obvious. Lol I tired to add a little more humor, it seemed my other chapters were a bit bland. Lol. Get ready for a lot of twists and turns, don't assume anything, lol. You can't say I didn't warn you. grins evilly

The Latin translated is- Bind, Complete, Perfect each other, summon powers and become one!

My reviewers! Woo hoo!

Luuvgurl: sorry for the delay, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Exciting enough for ya…lol

Amber eyes: Haha…I'm glad you enjoyed! Lol yeah Sirius is always going to murder someone for the righteous cause, and I think every calm person had a breaking point. Lol Good ole' Remus! 

You really were trying to unravel the mystery….lol you were half-right. I'll give you credit for that lol! Yeah I know legolas is awesome, mainly because he is played by one of my favorite British actors, right up there with Jude Law. Lol well enjoy the chappie!

Lady Urguentha: cool name you got there, I hope this answers you question:) I'm always up for new reviewers!

Ickle-princess: aww... No apology necessary, everyone had a life. Lol. I glad your back! Thanks for reviewing! 

Side Rant: GRRR...I hate it every timeI make a smiley it turns into a square! lol


	6. Meet the Mentors

**"One must never lose time in vainly regretting the past or in complaining against the changes which cause us discomfort, for change is the essence of life."**  
-- Anatole France (1844-1924), French critic, writer, "Penguin Island"

We sat down; Sirius was glaring at us while everyone had confused looks on their faces. The Weasley clan was there, so was Tonks, Remus, Moody, Shacklebolt, The Grangers, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore. I wasn't looking anybody in the eye, trying to simplify the story as much as possible, Ron and Hermione seemed to be trying to do the same thing.

"There have been a few unusual occurrences and we are hoping you three will be able to explain what has happened." Said Dumbledore, I think he knows, look at his twinkling eyes, he should know, he's going to train Hermione after all. I wonder if they twinkle while he's sleeping, wait, wait, back to simplifying the story.

"Well you see professor its is confusing to ourselves, it's hard to explain." Said Hermione timidly. Ron and I nodded, trying to emphasize the point. I wish they would all stop staring, I can literally feel Sirius eyes boring through me, or maybe it's just our bond. I shivered unconsciously.

"Why don't you explain it to us and maybe we can help you figure it out." Said Dumbledore, with that bloody twinkle in his eye. I could feel the tension growing; everyone seemed to be getting impatient, except Dumbledore. I suppressed my urge to scowl.

"Well you err…we kind of just disappeared and we were in this weird tunnel, and it took like 5 minutes to reach the end and then we landed in the- in the err. In the' Ron was interrupted by Sirius, "Just spit it out already!" Ron was startled but blurted, "In this place called the Realm of Divinities." Almost everyone looked surprised, except Remus and Dumbledore, Remus looked pensive and Dumbledore looked… err…. Dumbledore looked like Dumbledore.

"Hmm... What happened there, Sirius was in a lot of pain at some point in time." Said Remus.

We went into the full-blown story about the bonds and the powers. We talked about who and what we saw. Everything that we had felt, I told them what my parents said, and we told them about the training. Dumbledore's eyes were practically glowing, we mentioned the prophecy, and everyone looked even more surprised. We told them all what they said to the best of our knowledge. Finally we told them how we got back.

Everyone looked at us surprised, Molly looked like she was about to cry, and a little bit angry. I don't think she wanted her son to be that much of a big part of the war. So much for simplifying it I thought grimly. Sirius looked nervous, I wouldn't blame him.

"Well I think that's enough for tonight, you three look exhausted, get some rest!" Dumbledore said jovially. I nodded and hurried to my room. Hermione and Ron went with their parents and family. It took about ten minutes for everyone to leave. Sirius and Remus came up immediately after everyone left. I tried to fake sleep; I think my heart was beating to fast.

"Harry we know you're awake." Said Sirius, I groaned and looked up.

"What do you guys want?" I asked, disgruntled.

"Harry are you okay about this, I mean you didn't show that much emotion but I wanted to know if you were fine." Sirius said looking my through the eyes.

"Sirius I'm as fine as I'll ever be, most of the shock wore off when Professor Dumbledore told me the Prophecy." I said.

"Are you sure? You know you can talk to us about anything." I nodded quickly. Sirius gave me another crushing hug, so did Remus. I smiled faintly before drifting off. But I had a vision, the fist real one in ages.

/Dream/

_I was walking through a deep forest, it was dark and there lay a colossal fortress, black, camouflaged with the night. I floated through the walls to a crowd of black cloaked men with white masks. I rolled my eyes as they shivered in fear. Voldemort sat at his throne as ugly as ever with red serpentine eyes. I'm guessing this was a meeting. Everyone was annoyingly talking at once, really they're afraid of Voldemort but they talk way too much!_

"_Silence! Lucius what's the news on the giants." Voldemort inquired. One of the death eaters stepped forward and took off their mask, it was Lucius Malfoy. He bowed and kissed _

_Voldemort robes, I felt like I was about to throw up. I stood up and straightened himself. I wasn't surprised that Malfoy got out of Azkaban; Fudge probably had a hand in this._

"_My lord the giants have agreed to side with us. It appears the two half-giants on Dumbledore's side have failed." Malfoy said smirking. Voldemort's eyes gleamed with pleasure with an evil smirk spreading on his face._

"_Thank you Lucius, I expect nothing but the best from my right hand man, Peter, come forward!" roared Voldemort. My eyes widened what! Peter! I thought he got the dementors kiss or at least he was sent to Azkaban! Well maybe it isn't Peter maybe it's just someone else named Peter; I mean there's a lot of people named Peter isn't there? I was wrong the sniveling wretch stepped forward taking off his mask to show his fat, ugly face. He trembled with fear, the little coward! He bent down and kissed Voldemort's robes practically slobbering on them, the rat. He got up and trembled._

"_Where is Harry Potter? I have sent you to look for him, where is he!" said Voldemort, The cowardly Rat trembled even more. I tried to glare through him._

"_I've looked e- everywhere, m-my my l- lord. No- no news h- has b-b-b- been found, m- my l- lord." He said Bowing repeatedly like some abused house-elf. Voldemort stood up, he was furious._

"_WHAT! Haven't you been looking correctly, he's with Black you bumbling idiot, How hard is it to find Black!" Bellowed Voldemort._

"_I- I don't h- have e- e- enough information. M- My l-lord." Squeaked Pettigrew._

"_Well in that case, CRUCIO!" he put the curse on him and Peter's screams echoed through the whole building. I felt like my mind was in a tornado as it pulled me out of the dream_

/dream/

My eyes shot open, don't panic, don't panic, I repeated over and over in my head while biting my tongue holding any noise that I would want to give. My breathing slowed down as I tried to calm down, my heartbeat was going fast as ever, and I could not slow the shaking of my hands. Wormtail was alive; I couldn't believe it, how come no one told me! I thought this was all behind us, I thought this would never pop up again, but no, there's a Potter's luck for you, I don't have an ounce of it.

I didn't dare close my eyes the rest of the night, I was nervous, I felt as if the rat was watching me, I wondered how I got Voldemort's dreams again. Cold he possess me again, no way in the world was I going to close my eyes. The hours trickled by one by one like grains of sand. I started, pinching myself trying to stay up, even though the thought alone of Wormtail kept me up. It was seven a.m. when I got dressed and ready.

My mirror told my how dreadful I look; sometimes I just want to punch the mirror, but the thought of having worse luck because a broken mirror didn't appeal to me. I couldn't blame the stupid mirror, I was shaking ever so slightly, I could feel myself automatically looking into corners of the room when I walked in. I looked tired because my eyes were bloodshot, contrasting greatly with my pale skin. I washed up trying to make myself presentable, I put my hands in my pockets so no one could see my shaking hands, I was sure if they didn't notice that they would notice how tense I was.

Or Sirius would be able to feel my nervousness, I walked downstairs into the kitchen, Remus in his usual spot but this time he was reading a book on defense instead of the newspaper. I guess we didn't do training today because of the very, very, late night last night. I sat down while the house elves put the food on the table; I smile nervously at the elves. I didn't trust my voice at all.

Remus looked up and frowned somewhat.

"Harry are you alright, you're a wreck." Said Remus. I brought my head up abruptly, glanced around quickly, my eyes stopped on Remus who looked uneasy. I stiffened slightly, they probably didn't know, that's why they didn't tell me. I thought while I nodded, but the back of my head was pulling and I felt anger to my guardians, I tried not to show them.

"Are you sure?" he asked, I glared at him, he put his hands up in surrender, "okay, okay, I get it, I believe you." He said, his face breaking into a smile. I just looked at my food picking at it. I heard Sirius tromp loudly down the stairs, and sitting roughly on a chair. Strong tea appeared in front of Sirius, Sirius looked tired as usual. He wasn't a morning person. He drank the tea and perked up to some extent. He looked at Remus, Remus just nodded glancing at me, I sighed. My hands were shaking as I lifted my glass of milk. Great, just the moment for me to be doing that, Sirius was boring his concern through our bond as he watched me intently.

I sighed and slammed my drink on the table glaring at Sirius. Sirius looked me over, many emotions flashing across his face. Suddenly he turned emotionless and studied me.

"Harry what's wrong; it wasn't another dream was it?' Sirius said with a tinge of anger for the Dursleys I assumed.

"It's nothing." I said not looking up.

"Right, Harry, like it always is, come one Harry tell me." He asked.

"I said it is _nothing_!" I said a little louder.

"Harry, stop hiding you emotions you'll only get hurt, I can't stand when you hide this stuff from me! This has got to stop!" said Sirius a little bit more loudly then intended.

"Well maybe you know how I feel then, you know, _hiding_ things and stuff." I said, I was mad, no I was furious! Why didn't they tell me, they had to have known, you can't escape Azkaban and not know. Sirius looked perplexed.

"What are you talking about, Harry!" said Sirius irritably. I glared at him with as much intensity as I could gather.

"I had a dream last night, Sirius. A Voldemort one, I saw a certain person that none of you guys took the time to tell me!" I yelled standing up. Sirius looked ready to pull his hair out.

"What are you talking about!" he yelled standing up.

"Why don't you admit it and stop playing dumb" I bellowed, I was hurt also, why didn't they trust me enough to tell me.

"How am _I _supposed to play bloody dumb if I don't bloody well know what you're talking about!" Sirius said bringing himself to full height and glaring at me. I clenched my fist.

"Why don't you explain to me about the escape of a certain rat then, or can you, why are you hiding it from me!" I yelled. Sirius sat down, chalk white, I heard Remus' book fall on the floor his eyes wide like saucers.

"w- What do you mean Harry?" Sirius said fear, then anger flashing through his eyes. My anger disappeared. I started shaking even more, He didn't know, Wormtail could've popped out of nowhere with us being oblivious to everything. He didn't know, what if they were hurt, Oh Merlin. I sat down and closed my eyes.

"Harry? What did you see in this dream?" said Sirius slowly; regaining what was left of his composure. I recounted my dream, trying not to miss any parts. After I was finished Sirius was pacing back and forth quickly and Remus was heading to the fireplace. They flooed Dumbledore, and told them about my dream, I just listened. Why does everything HAVE to end up horrible? Apparently Dumbledore hadn't received any news of this, Fudge was probably trying to cover it up, his political career was almost over, many people were protesting. I hated him, he ruined everything!

They talk for about an hour on precautions, and safety and wards and blahdey blah blah…they were about to set them up when we heard a knock on the door. I had a feeling they were being overly cautious when all three of them took out there wand just to open the door. Sirius was cautiously walking to the door, I rolled my eyes and walked to the door and opened it, my eyes widened and I stood stock-still.

"Harry! We need to be cautious. What do you think you are doi…?" Sirius' words faded into nothing as he looked who was at the door. There were three elves and what I assumed were nymphs, because of the nature look to them. If there's such thing as a "nature" look. There were this freaky, scaly looking thing and then this ethereal thing. With wings tucked behind it. I was shocked.

Okay, they never said anything about those things. Dumbledore of course didn't seemed fazed and invited them in. they walked in, while I just found a seat. There were about seven of them. They all sat down and Dumbledore introduced us and him.

They introduced themselves the elves were first, one of the female elves stood up and shook Dumbledore's hand.

"Dumbledore, it has been a long time since we have last seen you. To the others my name is Alfirin Yussen Arddun." She said softly as she smiled. She has auburn hair held in a clip, with ocean-blue eyes. She had an elegant way of doing things and she seemed shy. The next elf stood up who seemed very serious, he shook Dumbledore's hand, and gave a smile that seemed very rare to appear on his face. "My name is Daer Duath." He sat down quickly, his large, black eyes hidden behind is black hair, showing to some extent. His eyes darted around the room, he seemed suspicious.

A tall lady jumped up, she looked like she was twenty. She had a mischievous spark in her eyes and she smile broadly. She hugged each of us, I liked her already. "Hi, I'm Lalien Lokia; it's great to meet you all. You guys got a big house, don't worry about Daer, he just doesn't trust too many people. Go figure." She said half laughing, Daer glared at her. She had light brown hair, and her light green eyes danced with mirth.

The scaly guy came up, looked around and nodded to Dumbledore. "Good to see you Dumbledore, I am waiting for the young red-headed warrior, I am hoping that he is diligent for we have much to do. For those who are ignorant of who I am, I am a Salamander in Human form. I control fire. My name is Pyrrhus Zephyr." He said gruffly. His black scaly skin gave me the creeps, but his red eyes made my skin crawl as he looked me over. He seemed tough; I felt sorry for Ron.

The nymphs were the next in the introductions; they had an Asian look to them. One was a man and the other a woman. They wore green, and had a crown of golden leaves around their head. The man stood up and shook hands; he smiled politely, "Good Afternoon, Mr. Dumbledore. I'm guessing that the young girl we are here for has not yet arrived. It is no problem, do not worry. My name is Diodorus Rama Ayla, I am a Dryad, and this is my twin sister." He said bowing slightly and looking pointedly at his sister, who seemed to be looking off into space. He snapped his fingers in front of her eyes; he was looking none to pleased.

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked curiously at her brother. "Hera, don't be rude, introduce yourself!" he said glaring at her. She rolled her eyes and smiled at us.

"Lighten up Dio, I swear, your so addicted to manners you'd have a nervous breakdown if I put my elbows on the table." She said, he blushed but glared at his sister even more saying, "it's Diodorus my dear sister of mine, now please, be polite for_ once_ and introduce yourself to these gentlemen." She rolled her eyes once again.

"Hey! My name is Hera Theophilia Ayla. Don't you dare say my middle name in front of people!" she said, her brother cleared his throat politely. "Hera! That is not the proper way to introduce yourself. We are guest, do not _threaten_ the host." He said with a slightly raised voice. She gave him an exasperated look. "Really your only one minute older than me, you'd think you were years the way you _always _boss me around." He glared at her with suppressed anger, she sighed, "Fine, I'll do it _your _'way'." She gave a big cheesy grin, shaking each of our hands giving a mock lady-like giggle at each hand she shook. "Good afternoon _Gentlemen,_ My name is Hera Theophilia Ayla. It is such a great wonderful pleasure and superb thrilling honor to meet such fine people as yourself." She said cheekily, drawing out each adjective slowly. "I look forward greatly, to the highest extent in knowing you more thoroughly, and partaking of the absolute, vast plains of your knowledge and-"she was cut off by her irate brother. "That's quite enough _Hera_!" he hissed, looking apologetically at us. Sirius seemed to be trying to hold in his laughter. Dumbledore just chuckled quietly. That's what's good about being old and almost senile, you can laugh at anything at any time of the day and no one would mind. Lucky old coot.

Hera just gave a dramatic curtsy and sat down next to her steaming brother. The next and last person to stand up was the fairy-like thing. She had long white, shiny hair. It was almost silver; she had light blue eyes that had an angelic touch to it. She had clear wings with silver decorative trimming to it. She looked at us shyly and walked up to me.

"Good day, Mr. Potter. I am assuming that you are the one I am teaching. I am a sylph; any of you who know anything about sylphs know we don't usually trust humans so we stay away from the ground. But this is a special circumstance. I warn you, do not take lightly the little trust I give you. I will leave in a moments notice if my trust is broken. My name is Ariadne Tisphone Anemos, you may call me Ariad." She said, she smiled slightly and sat down.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands. "Pleasure to meet you all, you will be lodging here. There are plenty of rooms, and your pupils will also being staying here." I perked up at what Professor Dumbledore was saying then, Ron and Hermione were going to be here!

The day went rather quickly, Ron and Hermione came over and got acquainted with the guest. Hermione was excited as ever and reading book after book on her powers and the magical beings that were visiting. Ron on the other hand spent most of his time complaining about Pyrrhus, Hermione was getting annoyed. We were sitting in the library Hermione with a pile of books.

"You guys are lucky! I mean Harry you got an almost goddess and Hermione got the most entertaining people I've seen, and guess what I got, Some red, scaly, mean guy, who will probably fry me if I'm late." Rod whined. Hermione gave him a piercing look, she looked frustrated.

"Ron will you be quiet and stop complaining. It should be an honor to work with Mr. Zephyr." said Hermione reading a book on dryads.

"Yeah Ron and at least you have less lessons than me, I got to work with that Daer guy. He doesn't look to pleasant, and look at the bright side, you're going to be staying here for the rest of the summer." I said excitedly. Ron's mood seemed to brighten. We started talking about quidditch Hermione rolled her eyes and ordered us out of the library because we were being too loud.

Ron and I spent the rest of the day decorating his room. He did it in orange again; I was disappointed he didn't get my subtle hints that I didn't like it. I said things like, "It's extremely bright like the SUN" or "The colors remind me of Pyrrhus." Or even the stupidest one, "hey did you know I was allergic to oranges." Sometimes I question Ron's intelligence. Over the day Ron and I got to know every one a bit better, Diodorus and Hera were nothing alike. Hera seemed a bit touched in the head. She was smart but she forgot the simplest things. She seemed to daydream a lot but her favorite pastime would be to annoy her brother. They were both in their mid-twenties, but they acted like teenagers. Well Hera did, Diodorus only acted like a teenager when Hera was annoying him.

Diodorus had short black hair, and everything about him had to be just right. I could tell Hermione would like him, for she was a perfectionist also. Diodorus loved being polite, it was nice but it got annoying when he started correcting, it only took me a hour or two to learn how to drone out his reproof. Sirius was getting a crack out of it by imitating him without him knowing.

I didn't know that much about Daer, he was very introverted. Very quiet, He could sneak up on you like nobody's business. All I knew about him was he was going to teach me the ways of a shadow warrior. He definitely fit the description.

Alfirin was pleasant and shy. She didn't talk that much but whatever she did say made you smile. She was going to teach us on throwing daggers and a bow and arrow. I had a hard time imagining her throwing daggers. I'm sure I'd be surprised.

Lalien was fun; she always lightened the mood when you were around her. She would talk a lot, I teased Ron, saying that he fancied her, Ron would blush than scowl. Every once in a while she would get really quiet. I guess she was thinking or something.

I didn't have much of an idea of Ariad, she was beautiful, like Ron said; she was practically a goddess. She talked to us but it was light and didn't really say much about her. She just was teaching me how to control the air. She seemed good enough,

Of course I wouldn't forget Pyrrhus; he was a prick, plain and simple. He didn't talk much but what he said made you want to run for your life. He always had a half-scowl on his face and his red eyes felt like they were burning a hole through your head. Ron was not happy as I told you before; I just thanked Merlin that I wasn't Ron.

I didn't see much of Dumbledore he was putting up all the new wards; they said something about me having to start up occlumency because of the dream. I don't know if I could stand it all, all the lessons and Snape prying into my mind! Dumbledore gave us our schedule before he left. Mine said

5:00-7:00 a.m. physical training and martial arts with Remus.

7:00 - 8:00 a.m. - breakfast and small break.

8:00- 9:00 a.m. throwing daggers and bow and arrow training

9:00- 10:00 a.m. - long sword training

11:00a.m.-12:00 p.m. - Lunch and break.

12:00- 3:00 p.m. - shadow and stealth training

3:00- 5:00 p.m. - elemental training.

5:00- 6:00 p.m. - Occlumency

Ron and Hermione had similar ones except they ended five. Ron and I groaned and Hermione looked excited because she had something to do. Some things will never change.

A/N: FINALLY! I had relatives over this weekend, I wanted to post this up but as you can see this came in a bit late, it's like Midnight but I managed. I had to do some hardcore research on the new magical people. Also creating all the personalities take me awhile. Next chapter I will try to get it early, next chapter fore sure will have the training, I didn't want to make this chapter so long, just my regular 4,000 to 5,000 words…lol the names were a bit complicate, they are a mixture of Greek and Roman mythology, Elven language, and the Latin. I thought they were great! Well thanks for reading! Please review!

To my Reviewers!

Amber eyes- thanks I tried to make as original as possible (the powers that is) Yeah and I love Tonks; she has to be clumsy to be Tonks. Probably not one of the easiest people to do polyjuice on…lol Yeah Harry got over most of his shock in Hope's determination…it had only been a few weeks when he has last saw them not 15 years…lol thanks!

Luuvgurl- It's great that you liked it! Here's your update! Keep on reviewing! 

Aeowynn- I'm glad that joke didn't flop, I'm always eager for new reviewers! Thanks for reviewing!  (Nice name)

Ickle-princess- Aww thanks! I try to make it original, I've read at least 30 novel length Harry potter fics, so I try to steer a way from the regular stuff. I'm glad you loved it and that you're still reading! Thanks!

Sami1010220- W00t another reviewer! Thanks for reading both my stories and reviewing both of em'! Good job on not assuming, I'm sure you'll find it difficult. 


	7. Training and Surprises

**"Beyond talent lie all the usual words: discipline, love, luck -- but, most of all, endurance."**  
-- James Arthur Baldwin (1924-87), American writer, critic

A/N: HAHA! I am evil and I am meant to live to make you guys pull out your hair in frustration over my overly complicated names! Lol j/k okay way sorry about dumping all those names on you, here's a quick guide on the names, maybe it'll make it easier.

Alfirin Yussen Arddun- al-fy-rin Y-oo-sen Ar- Doon, quiet girl elf.

Daer Duath- Dah-ear Doo- Ath, Stern, No-joking kind of elf.

Lalien Lokia- Lay-Lee-En Low-kee-uh, Bright cheery elf.

Pyrrhus Zephyr- Pie-rus Ze-fear, Mean, Red pain in the , lol

Diodorus Rama Ayla- Dee-oh-door-Us Rah-Ma Ay-Lah, overly polite dryad, with very little patience

Hera Theophilia Ayla- Hair-ah Thee-oh-fee-lee-ah Ay-lah. Absent-minded, joker.

Ariadne Tisphone Anemos- Air- Ree-odd-nay Tis-fone An- Nee- mos, Nice, introvert. Lol

There ya go…;)

I woke up as always, 4:30, got ready and was downstairs a five a.m. Hermione was up; I wasn't surprised she seemed like the type of person who was up at this time. I didn't see Ron anywhere, I wasn't surprised either, the way he grows his body must force him to sleep. Remus came down a few minutes later, Happy and awake, I'll never understand that.

"Good morning, where's Ron?" he asked, I frowned and acted as If I didn't know. I didn't feel like getting up and waking up Ron, sitting in this chair seems so much better. I looked at Hermione expectantly. She rolled her eyes.

"Sure fine, have me wake him up. Lazy prat." She muttered going back upstairs. Remus looked confused, for being so observant I thought he'd catch what she was talking about. Well maybe he doesn't understand teenagers that much, on the account he was such a mature teenager.

About a minute later I heard a yelp and some quiet arguing. Then I heard the sound of rushing feet. Hermione came down with a slight smirk and Ron came down with his sweats askew and his hair ruffled. He had a strange look on his face, it look like a disgruntled but tired face.

"What did you do, Hermione?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"Well I tried to shake him awake but that didn't work so I just said that I was going to snog him and he woke up quick. Strange, I didn't think the idea that revolting." She said, a look passed through her eyes but she still had an uncharacteristic like smirk on her face. Ron was grumbling still, talking about girls who couldn't control their hormones.

"Well, we're running a bit late, you guys better hurry on out or you'll have more laps to do." He said, an amused look on his face. We ran out quickly. Remus had us do laps, they only had to do about five and I had to do ten as usual, but I ended up finishing before them. When I got to the end I just waited for them, with a smug smile on my face. Hermione was the second to arrive, funny I would've thought Ron would have been second but I guess quidditch doesn't help that much. "Do you need me to get you some water; you look a bit tired to do it yourself?" I asked innocently, kind of…."Oh! Do wipe that smile off your face, show off, and I am perfectly fine getting my own water thank you very much." Said Hermione as she stalked off to the kitchen. Ron arrived and I was about to say something but he cut me off. "Don't say anything; I'm sure you were no better than the both of us when you started." Said Ron grumpily. I shrugged, Remus was giving me a pointed a look, I looked at him with mock confusion, he just rolled his eyes. We spent the next hour, learning defense, he went over the usual, it was good I wasn't too far in or it would be difficult to teach us all, I noticed moves a lot quicker and could hear the smallest thing with these enhanced senses. It made me feel awkward, I wondered if Remus felt the same way, werewolf senses and all. He was probably used to it. Hermione seemed to catch on quick and Ron's determination alone got him far; he seemed stronger when he was frustrated. I guess that's what we'll have to expect if he's a rage warrior. We went to breakfast, just like our schedules said. Everyone except Pyrrhus and Ariadne, I didn't know why Pyrrhus wasn't here, or where Ariadne was. Ron looked relieved that Pyrrhus wasn't here.

After Breakfast we went outside, we found Ms. Alfirin there in battle robes she handed us some battle robes. They were lightweight but seemed charmed to protect. It was easier to move in them. My robe was a grey color with a blue wind design and then some type of black cloud on the back; it looked like a medal or something.

"These are your battle robes; the signs on you back tell people who you are. You gain more signs on your back as you progress. Right now you Mr. Potter have a wind sign, for that is what you control, you are not a master yet, a master would hold a tornado on their back. You also hold a black shadow on your back, it indicates that you are a shadow warrior; A shadow master wears black robes with silver Latin words on the trim. Not much different from the words on your arms.

You Miss Granger have green robes with a leaf on your back, when you become an earth master you will have a tree, if you master the art of empaths, legilimens, and occlumens, then you with have the sign of the Mind warrior, that is your destiny.

Last but not least Mr. Weasley, you have a red battle robe, with a small flame, but you'll have a full fire when you master the element fire. Yes and when you are a rage warrior you will be given a special silver robe that will contain the fire of your rage.

I have not named all the things that will decorate your robes, but take care of them; it would not be wise to ruin them. Now let us begin with you lessons."

She threw up five daggers in the air, She kicked each dagger's handle and they sailed threw the air landing right in the middle of the targets she had set up. She took out a bow and carefully lined up five arrows against the string, she shot them out of her bow and each arrow went through each handle of the knives. Ron gasped, "That was bloody brilliant" he said in awe, Hermione was too shocked to scold him about his language.

"Well I have been doing this for 30 years, since I was seven in fact, so it might take a while for you to get up to that point. But enough chattering let's get to work.' She said amused. We spent the rest of the time learning the stances of throwing a dagger and how to use a bow. She had a large target in front; it was quite a ways off so you had to put a lot of power behind the dagger to get it far, to aim while doing that was difficult, I was the only one remotely close to the target because I could see very far.

Ron was moved up closer to help him but he got angry and threw the dagger. With his rage warrior showing the dagger didn't hit the middle but still hit the target, or should I say went right through the target and about 2 miles further from the target. We all laughed, Ron was a little embarrassed, but more pleased than embarrassed. He got scolded for not controlling his anger by Ms. Alfirin.

Next we had long sword training with Lalien Lokia. We were a little tired from the bow and arrow and he dagger throwing, but were pleased with our progress.

"Hullo you three, we're going to be learning the art of the long sword, Now I'm sure you guys know you have to be quick and speedy with this, when you learn your other powers you will be able to incorporate this with your sword fighting, for right now we are going to make the swords, we are making magical swords so it may be a bit different. When making a sword, it is similar to a wand, the sword chooses you, and will create itself to fit you. Now don't expect your sword to be perfect, natural sword makers are rare so it might take a while for you all to have you sword done, so lets get started." Lalien said smiling.

She handed us some metal and she made a fire with a weird incantation, we gave her confused looks. She handed us some hammers.

"Okay, well this fire will add the magical properties needed, it will help you create the Blade. Just take these hammers here and bring it on top of this metal platform over the fire and straighten out your blade, you'll each have a separate fire, after you are done with the blade part, put out your fire and the magical fire will create a handle for your blade, so come on now, let's get this started!" she said making a shooing movement with her hands.

It had been thirty minutes, my arms were aching from hitting the piece of metal with this stupid mallet, in some ways I think this is torture for me being me. I had a feeling there were some deities up there trying to ruin my life, actually there are, one going by the name of DESTINY! Next time she brings me up there, she and I are going to have a chat, I was startled out of my thinking when my fire blazed and grew larger by who knows what.

The first thought that came to my head was, "shouldn't I be screaming?" It wasn't because the fire was growing larger it was because I was inside the fire and I _wasn't burning_! I looked at My friends there fire were ablaze also but they were not get encircled by there fire, they looked panic stricken, there fire was just there, I looked at Lalien she had a smile of pure pleasure on her face, okay not good, why would the sword master have pure pleasure on her face when I could die in this fire.

_Ah, I have been waiting for you._ A voice said that I didn't at all recognize. Where did it come from, not making me any calmer, if destiny is behind this I'll send a big gust of wind her way….. Once I learn it that is.

_How long has it been, I am guessing you are wondering who I am…_

"Err, maybe just a tiny bit." I was a little frightened by her, she seemed I don't know dangerous, like the fact that she can control this fire was kind of erm,_ iffy_.

_Well in that case you probably won't get my name but I can tell you what I do, I am the spirit of the swords and every once in a while I get to come out and give a special sword to a certain all powerful guy, You wonder how Godric got his sword, it's a great piece of work if I do say so myself, oh but not as good as Albus' he's got a real shiny one there, but he doesn't flaunt it around that often, deep down it hurts me, ah just kidding. Any ways I have been appointed to give you a special sword, well everyone gets special sword, well powerful people that is, but you get and extra-special one. So okay I'm going to take a little bit out of you and morph it into the sword, it may hurt a bit._ Why does EVERYTHING have to hurt, why can't stuff just be given to me, well enough of the whys, I nodded.

I had this weird, but stinging sensation of blood forming in one spot and it seethe out of me, not a lot but enough to make me want to throw up, then I saw a little bit of glowing stuff come out, I assumed my magic. My blood and magic intertwined together and wove itself into the metal, after that I couldn't see anything; my whole world was spinning like a tornado. I was thrown out of the fire and the fire died down.

There lay my blade in all its glory. They put out the fire and there was the handle.

The sword was white, no other way to say it, I thought it would be silver but no, it was a very shiny white, on the sword there were designs in red, my blood I think, and then there were designs in black, I have no idea where that came form. The design in red was on one side of the blade and the black on the other, the red was a picture of a griffin and on the other side a snake, what was weird about the snake is it seemed to be bowing while the griffin looked in mid-flight, the handle was a shaped like a black phoenix with emeralds set n its eyes and a snake in its mouth with rubies set in its eyes. The sword had a white aura around it. I look amazed at it, Lalien looked impressed.

"It is certainly rare to have a white sword or a sword in a different color other than silver, But I guess we can expect no less from you Mr. potter." She said amused. I gave a hesitant smile and picked up the sword, it felt like it was one of me, it gave me a comforting sensation and it shook for a second but then stopped, it stilled glowed white.

Hermione's was silver, with a design of green vines running through it, she had a strange handle that held an engraving of two eyes set with blue sapphire stones. It gave off a green aura and Ron's was impressive, it was silver also but it had red flames all over it, it was a bit bigger than Hermione's and mines but it gave off a red aura, His handle was a shiny red with diamonds encrusted on the top. We were very proud and satisfied with our swords; we had a few minute before lunch so Lalien gave us belts to hold our swords under our battle robes. After lunch I had a class to myself, as did everyone else, mine was with Mr. Daer, I went to the place we were supposed to be, it gave me the creeps, no one was there, but the phoenix on my back was prickling so I turned around only to find, Mr. Daer right up in my face.

"AAH!" I screamed startled, he nodded to me.

"Yes, that is the art of stealth; right now I am going to teach you how to be stealthy and the first power of a shadow warrior." He said firmly, looking me over, I felt a bit nervous.

"Err, what is the first power?" I asked hesitantly,

"Good question, it is shadow traveling, you are able to travel throw shadows, after you master this I will teach you how to manipulate darkness, but let' not dawdle with this nonsense let's get to work." Said Mr. Daer.

He was quick very quick, practically a blur, but when he was shadow traveling it was almost like apparating but with no noise. He could shadow travel right behind me. It was difficult, I tried to do it but I was out of breath after the first shadow, he told me it would be difficult because it took a lot out of you, but it's one of the only things that exercise your magic. I was certainly surprised.

Stealth came easier, I was a natural, and I was very quick but not a blur just yet. I could be sneaky and barely made a noise, Daer didn't make a noise at all. Mr. Daer was a good teacher, he didn't smile much but he was straight to the point and he made me feel sort of normal.

"Okay you got your stealth good, let's add some of the martial arts you've learned with it." Said Daer, smiling the first smile I had seen on him all day, well t was more of a smirk.

I got in my stance he did also, I was about to hit him but suddenly he ducked with a blur and his fist move like lightening and hit me down in a millisecond. My eyes were wide.

"Remember Mr. Potter use the skills I have taught you, your ears and eyes are there for a reason, they are certainly enhanced." He said a strange gleam in his eyes.

I concentrated on my stealth, I used my ears I could hear a faint rustle of leaves a mile away, I focused on my eyes and I could see every hair moving on Daer's head. I got ready in my stance.

I could hear the direction of the fists, we were both going extremely fast I was amazed how quick we were going, form spinning kicks to sweep kicks, jumping and ducking, our fists going hand in hand. For a moment a feigned something and quickly got me on the ground.

"Bravo Mr. Potter you have quite the potential! That was three minutes of fighting, you looked drained, lets work on your acrobatics." He said clapping his hands. I wiped the sweat form my forehead., I was amazed it was only three minutes, it seemed much longer, we probably fit one-hundred moves in that span of time.

Acrobatics was definitely difficult, after I could flip like I've done all my life, he smirked and put a tightrope up in the air, he had me fight him with acrobatics, I lost my balance every time, but I stayed up longer from time to time. After a while our time was up and I was instructed to work on my balance. I nodded and got ready for my next lesson.

Ariadne was next she was quiet and she taught well, she came in floating on air not using her wings, my eyes widen in surprise.

"Come now Mr. Potter, you can't say you're surprised, I mean we don't use our wings all the time" she said softly, coming down from the air as if there were invisible stairs. That was my first lesson, floating, hey if I could master this, balance would be a _breeze._ Ha-ha get it, a breeze, okay not funny, shutting up now. She was able to maneuver her self incredibly, I was only able to float, I was extremely tired after just that, she smiled knowingly and told me to clear my mind and summon the air. I did and then she said walk on the summoned air I did and I felt myself floating. Then she told me to tell it to move I did and felt myself moving, I looked around and then fell with a Thump, forgot about the concentration.

She told me I would get the hang of it in a little while, I nodded and left for occlumency, with our beloved Professor Snape, I wondered why Professor Dumbledore wouldn't do it, I'm guess he had his reasons, I just wished those reasons would blow up in a poof of smoke. I went to the end of the house in the darkest room, why did he always pick the gloomiest rooms possible.

"Hello Potter, what an unpleasant surprise, you are here on time, for once.' Said a silky voice, obviously professor Snape, Merlin, if he wasn't teaching me this I'd take out this sword and, and, well I probably wouldn't do anything, aw, forget it.

"Hello professor." I said coldly. He looked at with disdain.

"If you're even half-way competent Potter, maybe you'll be able to keep Voldemort out of you mind, or maybe you like him in your mind, you certainly are difficult to teach." he said with a smirk, I kept my anger in check, wouldn't want to damage the furniture.

"I assure you professor, I want him out of my head as much as I want this done and over with." I said through gritted teeth.

"Well in that case, Legilimens! " Snape yelled, oh crap should have seen that coming, he started prying through my memories, he saw me catching the snitch, see the grim, watching Cedric get killed. I tried with every ounce of power to stop Snape's mind. I dug deeper it was like fingernails piercing through my brain. He dug deeper and saw my uncle coming closer, my uncle had a crazed look in his eyes with a smelting stick in his hand. I screamed, No NO! I felt wind started to encircle me and a dark shield started to veil the images. Vernon was lifting the stick while screaming. NO!

I held the dark shield and willed it to blanket my mind. Vernon brought the stick up. Suddenly it went dark; I threw Snape out of my mind. My eyes were dark, I was sweating but I felt the dark shield all over my mind. It veiled anyone from getting through. Snape regained his composure and glared at me.

"Interesting shield you have there potter, Pray tell me how exactly you did it." Said Snape, narrowing his eyes. I was shaky, I didn't know how I did it, and I'm guessing this was one of my shadow powers, maybe.

"I'm not sure sir." My voice cracked, why does it have to crack in front of _him_. He nodded roughly.

"Leave." He said, I blinked owlishly, "NOW!" he yelled, I ran as quickly as I could, I had an extra thirty minutes to myself. I got a book on shadow powers and started reading. I found some on shields it read.

_Under certain circumstances, a very powerful shadow warrior will be able to make a shield around his or her mind. They must be willing and want to hide something desperately and will unconsciously build a permanent shield around their minds. It is stronger than occlumency for you do not have to concentrate to do it, but if the wizard or witch has pure intentions and is skilled in empathy or legilimens they will be able to read some things to an extent. This power is very abnormal and rarely heard of; it is dangerous to try it without the adequate power._

"Great! something to label me more of a freak." I muttered to myself and headed down to dinner, Ron and Hermione looked rested, of course I had an extra hour, they look a bit weary but not as tired as I look. Sirius looked up and smiled.

"Harry! I heard about your sword. Let me see!" said Sirius, I showed it to him and he smiled. Then he looked at me.

"You look pale, this doesn't have to do anything with _Snape_, does it?" he said menacingly. I shook my head and sat down.

"No just a bit tired I suppose." I said while the house elves put the food on the table, I started to eat but my stomach didn't feel so good when Snape approached Sirius. Whatever he said made Sirius pale but then flare with anger. Snape just smirked and flooed. I rolled my eyes and watched Sirius look at me worriedly. I cringed, obviously he told him everything about it, I think he might've mentioned the memories; personally I didn't want to go there.

I directed my thoughts to Sirius.

"_Sirius, seriously I'm fine, no harm done." I mind spoke._

"_Why do I find that hard to believe, Harry what was that shield you erected." He asked._

"_Oh erm. I looked it up and it's a shadow warrior technique, I guess I don't need to do occlumency anymore." I said happily._

"_Well less of snivelus _(I'm too lazy to check this spelling_) is great, but if you ever need to talk I'm here." He said, I nodded._ Afterwards Ron, Hermione and I went to the library, Hermione was reading while Ron was complaining.

"He's evil, he must be a death eater, he told me I'm lazy, what gives him the right." Said Ron angrily.

"Ron just because he insulted you doesn't mean he's a death eater." Said Hermione irritably, she was getting annoyed by Ron's constant complaining.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have a death eater to teach you." Said Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Ronald!" she said rolling here eyes, though I don't know if Ron could see that because her face was hidden by a pile of books.

"Don't' call me Ronald!" said Ron while banging his fist against the table, the table cracked in half causing Hermione's books to almost fall on the floor, but my senses picked it up and I quickly in a blur caught all of them. She looked at Ron angrily, her empathy skills sending angry emotions. She picked up her book mentally from my hands; obviously her powers have improved also.

"I'm going read in peace, where my books won't fall straight through the table!" she said glaring at Ron then leaving. Ron looked surprised. I was laughing so hard, paper wasswirling around, Ron caused the papers to catch fire and turn into soot, i stopped laughing, i was sort of surprised at the extent of our powers. We both left the room, Ron muttering angrily.

What we didn't see was Sirius and Remus in the back of the library watching us, with amused faces.

"Those kids got way too much power for there own good." Said Remus.

"Right you are, Moony, right you are." Said Sirius in between laughs.

A/N: So sorry about the lateness, I been a bit off color the past few days but not a problem, I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible, I going to put something pretty surprising in the next chapter, hope you guys liked the training, there will be more to come! Thanks for reading and please review, I'm thinking about starting up a new fic, writing both simultaneously, I've got a few good ideas, so look forward to that! Thanks.

Reviewers!

Aeowyn922: I always like seeing unique names, lol. Yeah the names were a tad bit difficult. I hope you were able to figure it better here…lol thanks

sami1010220: yep twisting the plot is my middle name, well actually its some revolting traditional name, but I think I'll change it, lol. Well I'm glad you reviewed! Thanks!

Ickle-princess: LOL thanks for the email, lol. Here's the next chapter, I'll try to update in 3 days tops. Lol

Luuvgurl: I wrote the pronunciations, thanks for the idea, I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks!

ambereyes2873: Yeah I almost forgot too…lol peter will be in the next chapter…hmm... Kiling him sounds pleasant and gruesome….lol thinks of creative ways to kill the rat thanks!


	8. Of Trials and Phoenix Fires

**  
"All human actions have one or more of these seven causes: chance, nature, compulsions, habit, reason, passion, desire."**  
-- Aristotle (384-322 BC), Greek philosopher

Daer and I were fighting on the tightrope once again, I ducked as he spin kicked and he landed nimbly on the rope yet again, I tried to hit his face but he grabbed my hand and I back flipped out of the hold, barely balancing myself on the rope. I had gotten better, it had been a week since we started training, we were learning quickly because it was natural to us, Ron was learning very quickly, especially since they had him run laps every time he didn't harness his anger.

Hermione was fine with that, she had been okay with the broken table, but after he accidentally ripped a book in half, she was livid. You should have seen the ground shaking because of Hermione's certain element powers and big, bad rage warrior Ron cowering. For some strange reason they both turned on me who was innocently being a quiet spectator, err….well maybe I was laughing a little insy tiny bit… erm…kind of. Yeah, I got the hang of shadow traveling real quick after that. Okay back to tightrope fighting.

Daer grabbed my shoulder and flipped me over the rope; I fell off but summoned air to bring me back on. I smiled mischievously.

"Ahh you want to play dirty, well I guess it's time you should experience what controlling darkness means." Daer said, he had that rare smirk on his face. My heart plummeted in my stomach. He took his hands and summoned the darkness over my eyes I had to react on my hearing, he was going faster than usual, and he hit me in the shoulder and caught me by surprise, before I knew it I was on the ground. The darkness went away. He was right above me smiling. I sighed in frustration.

"When are you going to teach me how to do that?" I asked perturbed.

"I guess I could teach you right now," he said, and I smiled, "But times up, guess you'll have to wait till tomorrow." He said, brushing himself off, while I grumbled.

"I hate waiting." I said, Daer just raised an eyebrow and headed for the house. I sighed and followed, I was going to get cleaned up before my elemental training. Training got easier as the days went on, No occlumency was definitely a plus, but Sirius was watching me carefully after what Snape told him. I guess he was seeing if I was eating and sleeping well. Much to my distaste, I wasn't really pro-overprotective-Sirius, He tended to go too far, like checking on me late at night to see if I'm not having nightmares, and staring at me in a so-called "discreet" manner.

Though Ron made me feel better, "It could be worse; I mean it could be both Sirius in overprotective mode and my mum just being herself." He said. That would be a day I would dread, yes I would avoid at all cost. I think I'd rather have a bite to eat with ol' Voldie.

Yes back to the elemental lesson, I swear she just wants me to make a world record on biggest vat of sweat, or she's just trying to see how fast she can make me faint. Yes, lessons have gotten that difficult with her, doing levitation and throwing large gust of winds at the same time wasn't what I called a piece of cake. If she made me do or even had anything harder than that, I would pronounce her absolutely mental.

She was smiling and I grinned, half-heartedly. She usually had something "special" planned with that look on her face.

"I thought we would try something new today, you're going to make a Tornado!" she said giving me a rare excited smile that I highly doubted would ever do me any good.

Wonders never cease, yep, she's mental.

* * *

To say I was sore after that part of training would be an understatement, a major understatement. I didn't fail, no, far from it. She actually really didn't think I would get that far. Oh yes, the reason I was sore is because a certain tornado deliberately attacked me, In my panic I had forgotten that I was the one controlling this monstrosity, It wasn't until a few minutes later I heard an amused voice yell out to summon the air away from me. After that, she had an amazed and a slightly amused look on her face. Her sense of humor made me question if she had any relation to a specific Headmaster.

The good side about that incident was I got off about twenty minutes early. Though good things never seemed to last, Sirius came in with a guarded look and jumped about three feet when he saw me.

"Merlin Harry, you startled me." He gasped. I wonder why I startled him; I really hadn't done anything but being there.

"Err yeah, I accomplished my tasked earlier than presumed." I said wincing as I shifted slightly. Sirius gave me a look over, took a seat by me.

"Do I want to know?" he asked, faintly amused, which was a plus, I really didn't need Sirius calling Madame Pomfrey just for a few bruises.

"I don't think so." I said slowly, Just then Remus walked in with a pensive look on his face, he saw me and jumped.

"Harry!" he said, putting a hand over his heart. I gave them both a suspicious look.

"Either you guys are hiding something or Voldemort gave a makeover on me over night." I said, looking at both of them, they looked uneasy.

"Harry, we've got to talk about something, involving the trial, with your uncle." Said Sirius hesitantly. Great, just when I finally get it out of my mind it crawls back in.

"What? Nothing happened or anything." I looked anxiously at them. Sirius pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Harry the trials is in two days, and what Sirius is trying to say is, is that you have to testify." Said Remus. Great, wasn't a pensieve enough!

"But, what about the pensieve, I thought that's all I have to do!" I said quickly.

"Harry, they need someone to testify and you're the only one who was there. We can use the pensieve as evidence." Said Remus slowly.

"Why don't we just call the thing off, I mean just leave it in the past, nothings wrong with me, he just slapped me around a bit that's all." I said, playing with my fingers. If that wasn't a lie, I don't know what is.

"Harry look at me." Said Sirius, I slowly looked up, "in the eyes." I looked at him in the eyes. "you do remember what we saw in the pensieve, you can't just blow it away, we're here for you, I know it's hard to go up and say those things but we're here." Sirius said warmly,

"It's FIVE years ago, that's a long time ago, why go to court for something a half a decade before." I said in a pleading tone.

"Well it wasn't five years ago when I saw you not sleeping, it wasn't five years ago when someone used a blood quill on you and you allowed it, it wasn't five years ago when you woke up from a nightmare afraid of me. It was definitely not five years ago when I found out. You can't brush this away like some piece of dust, you are worth more than that, if someone hurts you, it's our job to make sure the person gets what they deserve. You can't run away from your problems, you can't push them back, they come out, even worse than before." Said Sirius.

I looked away and nodded, "alright, just, if it gets too hard can I leave?" I ask. Sirius and Remus look at each other.

"If it gets too hard Harry we'll do all in our power to get you out." Said Remus. I nodded, got up and went to my room. I was staring off in to space, trying to think of ways to calm myself.

I heard someone enter the doorway.

"Hey mate, you got out early." Said Ron, I nodded. He walked over and sat next to me.

"You look terrible what happened?" said Ron, smiling.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I had to make a tornado today. Fun for everyone." I said sarcastically, I started staring off into space again.

"What's wrong?" said Ron look at me, I sighed.

"I have to testify in two days." I said falling back on my bed. Ron look confused for a second but the got a knowing look.

"Oh that, yeah I heard about that, If they try anything I could maybe heat up the room for you a bit." Said Ron mischievously. I smiled.

"Yeah, maybe I can get it ablaze with a small gust of wind." I said giving an equally mischievous smile. Ron seemed to always lighten the mood.

"C'mon lets go play some quidditch!" said Ron. I nodded pushed the hearing out of my mind. We got our brooms and went flying for a bit.

* * *

It was the day of the hearing, I couldn't eat anything, Ron and Hermione kept glancing anxiously at me. I smiled encouragingly at them. They were coming, for moral support, Sirius and Remus were coming because they were my guardians, well Remus is in a way. Also, they're my bodyguards. This supposedly was a private hearing, but in the pit of my stomach I new that wasn't true.

We took the same Mr. Weasley took when we were going for my hearing. To the phone booth, I wondered if they ever changed the code but they didn't. We got our badges and were directed to the courtroom. We were standing outside the doors, I stared at the door briefly, I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked back to see Sirius smiling supportively. I took a deep breath and walked in. It was a small gathering, not like the last, it looked like a private hearing but I doubt that it won't get out on the news.

The minister was there, so was Amelia bones, she kept a stern look on her face, and she was upright and ready. I sat down in one of the chairs in the middle, Sirius and Remus were sitting next to me while Hermione and Ron were in the spectator's chairs, there was this clear blue barrier between my table and the Defense table. Sirius muttered something about protecting me from Vernon getting through.

They brought Vernon in, he seemed frightened by all the witches and wizards, but one look at me loathing filled his eyes. I looked away quickly; I don't think I want to see him as of right now. I looked up and Amelia was looking through some parchment, while Fudge looked slightly bored. Fudge was almost out of office, I wondered who would be the next minister, hopefully someone better than Cornelius.

They took the pensieve and everyone in the room had to watch. I stared at it, anybody looking at me would have seen a clam exterior but my insides were going crazy I pushed it all back. Then I had to testify. They asked me if it was true I said yes, they asked about other occurrences I told them briefly of some stories.

What made my stomach squirm was Cornelius was on Vernon's side, he wasn't going to get any popular points there. He kept on blabbering on how Vernon s an upstanding member of the muggle society, a loving father and husband, and a successful businessman. He kept on going on about how, "The Minister of Magic supports Muggles." It made me want to throw up. After about two hours of stupid memories, and idiotic speeches and way to many questions, they took a brief break to look over everything. I was shaking like mad; Sirius had a tight hand on my shoulder that reminded me of the time after I finished the third task

They came out for the verdict, Amelia bones stood up.

"All those in favor of Mr. Dursley say aye." She said, five people stood up, including the minister and said "aye," the rest of them, which numbered about twenty said nay.

"Well the verdict is guilty, Mr. Dursley you….." I droned her out, it wasn't because I didn't want to listen but the whole world froze. I saw him, I saw Pettigrew, the rat. I looked at him; he wasn't even looking at me. He was on the other side of the room, right past my uncle. I could catch him; it'd be a way to show how thankful I am of Sirius. I don't know what I did to Vernon to make him hate me so much, but I'll make sure I don't cause as much trouble for Sirius! Getting rid of Pettigrew would work!

"RAT!" I yelled, I sprinted across the room, I guess the barrier didn't work on me only on Vernon, I grabbed him, Peter was struggling for his dear life, before I knew it I felt myself being kicked in the stomach, then in the head, I looked up and saw Vernon, he was yelling obscenities hitting me repeatedly in a speed I didn't know he had. I held on to Pettigrew as tight as I could, Vernon got one last kick before he was stunned. I blacked out after that.

After that everything was blur, I saw flashes of light and muffled words. I was going form unconscious to conscious. I heard Sirius, he seemed to be on the edge, Remus' voice even seemed like it wouldn't stay calm for long. I heard muffled sounds of a girl, probably Hermione, crying.

* * *

Suddenly I felt a blast of light, burst through me, it was painful and I woke up, my eyes wide. It was dark; I didn't know where the light came from. I tried to get up but I was sore all over. I was a bit dizzy, Sirius was right next to me, Remus, Ron, and Hermione were across the room. I tried to remember what happened; I sat there for five minutes, scrounging through my memory when it hit me like a ton of blocks.

I felt a flash of emotions, until the ones I held back in the courtroom took over. What did I do to make him hate me, would I make the same mistake with Sirius, I was so careless. I looked at Sirius he look worried and distressed. He's going to be so upset with me; I shouldn't have ran for the dumb rat. I can't believe I did that, how could I've been so stupid.

I struggled to get my glasses my arms were sore, I recognized that I was in the infirmary of Hogwarts, I wondered why they didn't take me to St. Mungo's. I knocked down a glass of water in my effort to get my glasses, I used my elemental power to catch before it hit the ground, I brought to the table. I think it was enough to wake Sirius, his eyes opened abruptly, they blinked, I held my breath, and they looked around in confusion until he saw me.

"Harry!" he whispered gruffly, I thought he was a deep sleeper, bugger! I pushed down my previous emotions the best I could, it wasn't working very well.

"Are you okay, you've been unconscious since this afternoon, you don't hurt any where?" He asked worriedly putting my glasses on.

"Sirius, 'm fine." I said quietly. At least he couldn't yell at me.

"_well if you're fine, I guess we'll have to move to a different subject like WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!"_ he mind spoke, I take that back, how come I always forget about this certain aspect of the bond.

"_I- I don't know, I wasn't thinking."_ I said timidly, How come I always blunder in the biggest way possible, it's never something small like regular teens, it always has to be life threatening!

"_You certainly weren't thinking, you could have been fatally injured, what if you were hurt worse than a few bruises, you can't pull stunts like these! What in Merlin's name gave you the idea to run past the PROTECTIVE barrier and try and catch a MASS MURDERER in front of your ABUSIVE CONVICTED UNCLE?" _Sirius said, I flinched.

"_I- I'm sorry, I was distracted, I wanted to prove I was a good enough godson and catch the little traitor, I didn't want to make the same mistake I did with Uncle Vernon to make him hate me so much." _I said quietly my mind voice was even shaky, as I tried to suppress my emotions. Sirius looked confused, his facial features softened.

"_What do you mean, Vernon did it out of his free will to hate you, you didn't do anything." _He mind spoke softly, pulling me into his arms. I shook my head.

"_No you're wrong, I did" _I said.

"_Pray tell, what did you do." _He asked, looking me into the eyes.

"_Being a burden." _I said and looked away, Sirius grip tightened.

"_Harry look at me" _I looked at him, "_you're not a burden, no matter what that son of a b-, I mean man told you. You'll never be 'not good enough', no matter what you do I'll never hate you, I'll always be here, you'll always be the best and my favorite godson in the whole world." _he said, tears silently streamed down my face, he was an expert on making me cry, so much for the big, tough Boy-Who-Lived facade, I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up around ten in the morning, only to lose my oxygen. Hermione was the culprit of this.

"'Mione, can't breathe!" I managed to get out. She backed up, a little flushed.

"Sorry, are you feeling okay, we were so worried!" she said.

"Err, yeah Sirius told me." I said looking around the room.

"When did He tell you?" she asked.

"Last night." I said.

"Oh, well I guess he already gave you a piece of his mind," she said smirking ever so slightly, I rolled my yes and nodded.

"Where's Ron?" I asked.

"Where do you think Ron goes first thing in the morning." She asked, with a hint of irritation.

"I'm guessing he's eating right now." I said.

"I can't believe his stomach is more important than you! Honestly! Sirius is eating with Ron, he has an excuse, he hadn't eaten anything last night, and Remus is clearing some stuff up at the ministry." Said Hermione.

"Oh, what about Pettigrew and my uncle." I said hesitantly.

"I think Pettigrew is getting the Kiss, and your uncle is serving a lifetime sentence in Azkaban. The bad news is you're in the newspaper. "I groaned, "But Fudge is out of office and there's some discussion of Amelia being the next minister." Said Hermione excitedly. Wow that's new.

"Yeah when they heard Fudge sided with the muggle, that was the last straw, there are a lot of openings in the ministry, the head auror, Timothy Amstone, quit because he was loyal to Fudge, but he says he has nothing against anyone. There are rumors that he's going to be teaching the upper levels of defense against dark arts! We'll actually be learning something!" said Hermione excitedly.

I smiled; I never caught on to Hermione's weird ways of getting excited.

"Err, yeah that'd be cool." I said.

Madame Pomfrey came in, I suppressed a groan, and Hermione moved out of the way giving me a sympathetic look.

"In here twice this summer, unbelievable, at least you keep me busy, but so reckless you are, more than your father, I'm tempted to say." She muttered this and the likes while looking me over.

"Well I think you should be fit to go, you'll be a little sore, but that's something a few potions will fix, Oh yes the headmaster asked me to give this to the two of you. It's your supplies list and another letter; don't ask me about it, I don't know anything about it." She said handing us the letters.

The first letter of course told him what he needed and the books that he required. He skimmed through the first letter than went to the next.

It said:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you are invited to enter the student defense team called Phoenix Fires. The war is upon us and naturally we have picked select students to defend the castle. There is great responsibility in this group, and trust is one of the main factors. You will arrive at school a day early with the other Phoenix Fires, and undergo a test. The people selected are those who had gotten an outstanding in defense and agreed by the whole staff to be selected, Most who did were in you study group. The following students are in this group._

**_Abbott, Hannah _**

**_Brown, Lavender _**

**_Bones, Susan _**

**_Boot, Terry _**

**_Chang, Cho _**

**_Corner, Michael _**

**_Creevey, Colin _**

**_Creevey, Dennis _**

**_Finch-Fletchley, Justin _**

**_Finnegan, Seamus _**

**_Goldstein, Anthony _**

**_Granger, Hermione _**

**_Longbottom, Neville_**

**_Lovegood, Luna _**

**_Macmillan, Ernie _**

**_Patil, Padma _**

**_Patil, Pavarti _**

**_Smith, Zacharias_**

**_Thomas, Dean _**

**_Weasley, Ginny _**

**_Weasley, Ron _**

**_The rankings of the group will be discussed the day you arrive. You will go through training; members of this group will need to wear different robes. I am sure you have battle robes, but it is required to get the Phoenix Fires crest on the front. _**

**_List of supplies needed:_**

**_1 long sword_**

**_5 battle robes_**

**_2 dress robes_**

**_1 book of "Martial Defense 101" by Fui Gong _**

**_1 book on "Advance Offense and Defense spells" By Jonathan Hanson_**

**_1 book on "War Survival Guide" By Henry Kent_**

**_1 set of daggers_**

**_1 bow with arrows_**

_If help is needed in getting these supplies please contact your head of house. Owl or ask your head of house if you have any questions._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

Wow I thought mentally. Hermione looked excited.

"Harry did you see, isn't this great, oh I can't wait read these books, we should get to diagon alley soon, we'll need to get these. I should tell my parents right away, Bye Harry!" she smiled happily and ran out of the room before I could say bye.

Ron came in, "Did you get that letter" he asked, and I nodded. "Yeah I figured, it takes a lot to get Hermione excited. I nodded.

"This will be a busy school year." He said, smiling but sighing. I nodded once again.

* * *

A/N: this took way longer than it should have, Here I am looking everywhere for my copy of OOTP, and I have no idea where it is, I just read it a few days ago. So I look on the internet, then my internet is down, so I wait, and it gets back up and I find the info I need, but it was frustrating. Any ways the phoenix fires are going to play a big part in here, I wanted to add a bit more Sirius and Harry moments, it was starting to fall out, One more chapter before they start a school year, the school years is going to take a lot of twists and turns and evil lurks about, remember don't assume anything or else….lol Well all you readers out there please review, not that I'm complaining or anything, but some of my reviewers are missing. I think, well whatever, and please review! 

P.S. Oh yeah I'm going to start up a new fic in a few days,I don't have the name but the basic outline, it's going to be great!

Reviewers:

Happyherminchen: That's such an adorable name! Right back at ya. Lol Keep reviewing! Thanks!

Ickle-princess: Would've gotten it sooner but hey, lol thanks for reviewing! You're an awesome reviewer!

ambereyes2873: you too, you've got a knack for reviewing. Lol if there's such a thing, I'm happy you like the powers, I'm still trying to give the powers more detail though…lol (more research!)

Luuvgurl: Yeah I hope the pronunciations would help, glad they did. Great that you find my Dry humor funny, or juicy humor, whatever…lol Thanks!

**  
**


	9. Of Talks and Overprotective Maniacs

**"There is no such thing as a 'self-made' man. We are made up of thousands of others. Everyone who has ever done a kind deed for us, or spoken one word of encouragement to us, has entered into the make-up of our character and of our thoughts, as well as our success."**  
-- George Burton Adams (1851-1925), American educator, historian

"No, Albus, Ginny is too young for this, I cannot believe you are getting her involved. I let you have Ron but Ginny should not be involved!" The order meeting had commenced and Mrs. Weasley had a few choice words to say to Albus.

"Now molly, Ginny is bright young woman-" Albus was interrupted again

"Yes, and it should not be wasted in this silly little defense group, she is much too young to be involved in the war!" said molly, Arthur trying to calm her down.

"Molly, this is the age of war and she must know how to defend herself." Said Albus.

"She's in Hogwarts, she's protected! She doesn't need to be in the defense group, it's much too dangerous. You should've told me before you gave her that blasted letter" Shrieked Molly.

"Yes, indeed, Hogwarts is very safe but that does not mean it's impossible to get in, And Ginny is one of the main targets, She and the others who had not taken their owls are very talented in this area, We must use that talent and train them to protect." Said Albus.

"No, I will not allow it!" she said, a stubborn look on her face.

"Molly, Albus does have a point, Ginny should learn to protect herself, and this is the only way." Said Arthur soothingly.

"But she's just a young girl." Said Molly pleadingly.

"Ginny has grown to be a strong young woman, whether you like it or not Molly, She is a main target and she must know how to defend herself." Butted in Sirius. Many of the order members nodded. Seeing she was outnumbered she resigned.

"Fine. Alright, but I will not have her thrown in the war, Train her to protect herself, but nothing more." said Molly.

"I cannot promise anything, If Hogwarts in under attack she will have to defend herself as all the other have to, Whether they're in the defense group or not." Said Albus solemnly.

Molly nodded with a look of defeat.

"Now to other things, we'll need some guards for Hogwarts. Sirius you'll head off the team to patrol Hogwarts, we can never be too safe, we can get a few aurors from the ministry to help, Moody will you volunteer?" asked Albus. Sirius looked pleased with his position and glances at moody.

"Nothin' else to do, do I. I'd like to see some of those youngsters, see how alert they are." Said Moody gruffly, with a twisted smile. The order Members looked worriedly amongst themselves.

"Remus as you know you're teaching defense against dark arts for fourth year and under, but I am requesting you act as secondary guard for Hogwarts." Said Albus. Remus nodded determinedly.

"Tonks and Kingsley, you'll check the wards and the whole area every few nights, I know you'll be busy with other things, so I'm sure that'll be enough." Albus went on.

"Okay, The trainers for, Ron, Hermione, and Harry, have agreed to help with the phoenix fire training. Any objections?" asked Albus. It was silent, nobody minded.

"That's all I have, anything anyone wants to add?" said Albus. Severus stood up, looking slightly smug.

"Yes Severus."

"I thought we should keep a close eye on the Potter boy, you know how he has a knack for getting in trouble, would not want any more deaths would we." Said Severus silkily, half smirking. Sirius stood up, and glared at Severus.

"It's not his fault that a homicidal maniac is chasing after him, I'm wondering how he always finds him, maybe he has some inside information." Said Sirius pointedly.

"Or maybe it's the fact that he's so big-headed like his father, and runs to Voldemort just to show-off." Said Snape menacingly.

Sirius lunged for him, and Remus pulled him back, while Sirius yelled obscenities to Severus. Albus stepped in.

"Quiet! Control yourselves, and cease with the childish rivalries!" said Albus, giving an uncharacteristic glare at both of them, Sirius muttered an apology and sat down. Severus straightened his robes and sat down.

"Now, I agree we should keep a better eye on Harry" He lifted a hand as Sirius was about to interrupt. "Only because he keeps to himself often and we need to make sure no one is attacking him from the inside. We don't want any Umbridge affair or any dreams we do not know of. Keep a close eye on the whole trio in fact." Said Albus. Sirius' eyes darkened at the mention of Umbridge.

"That is all, you are dismissed." He said, everyone got up and communicating quietly amongst each other.

I walked down, hearing that that the meeting was over, Hermione and Ron were following. We were so anxious to get down because being left in the room with the twins was more than one could bear. They weren't horrible, but they were almost unbearable, I was able to avoid most of their tricks, at times I question my investment.

Ron was looking accusingly at me the whole time, I think he questions, or in a better said way, HATES my investment. I looked apologetically at him. The order members were leaving, Molly was talking to Ron, hugging him. We were going to diagon alley with them tomorrow. We had to do it soon, if we had to be a Hogwarts a day early.

Once everyone left, we went in the kitchen, all our trainers had went to Hogwarts to get prepared, and they had a lot to set up. So it was pretty much just, Remus, Sirius, Hermione, Ron, and me. It was nice to get a break from all that training, but we have improved drastically.

We were eating of course and Ron, Hermione, and I were talking while Remus and Sirius were chatting about something in the order.

"Eurgh, this looks like the basilisk that attacked me in the second year." I said looking at some unidentifiable lump of food on my plate.

"Basilisk!" Sirius said looking startled. Surely he knows!

"Didn't you read about that in the paper? I asked incredulously.

"One word Harry, Azkaban." He said, half-glaring at me. Oh crap! He doesn't know!

"Well it's not really anything important." I said quickly, avoiding his eyes.

"No, I think I'm quite curious now for a few stories." He said with false cheer, his eyes narrowed.

"Hey Hermione, Want to go play some chess!" said Ron, grabbing Hermione's arm. Hermione nodded, they hurried out as I glared at them.

"I think you should start with your first year with the Cerebus (three-headed dog)," said Remus amusedly. How can he be amused at this time? I looked crossly at him.

"CEREBUS!" said Sirius in alarm.

"I got some, _papers_ to look at." Said Remus, exiting quickly. I huffed and cross my arms, some friends they are I thought, as I watched Remus go. I turned around only to find Sirius looking menacingly at me.

"Really Sirius you need to calm down, it's not that big of a deal." I said, trying to take the nervousness out of my voice. Sirius snorted, crossing his arms.

"Let me be the judge of that, go on. First year." He said sternly, I rolled my eyes.

"Fine" I sighed, "Okay well I guess it starts when we find Fluffy, the three-headed dog, we accidentally were on the forbidden corridor, and were trying to hide from Filch. That's when we got curious and we found out about the philosopher's stone, and about Nicholas Flamel. So we found out that Voldemort was trying to take the stone, but no one would listen to us so we went in the chamber that was heavily guarded. Erm…then we played music for Fluffy and went under the trap door, got tangled in this devil's snare thingy, then these flying keys, and then a human-sized chess thing. Ron sacrificed himself, then some potion we had to take to get through this door. That's where I went in alone and found our defense teacher was possessed by Ole Voldie, and I burn him to dust because he couldn't touch me, be cause of my mum blood, Dumbledore came in and I passed out, and thus saved the philosopher's stone." I ended meekly.

"So let me get this straight, you found Fluffy, because you were on a corridor you weren't supposed to be on, you go snooping around Hogwarts to find more about something that you really shouldn't find out about. Run straight into danger, that could've gotten you and your friends killed, could've been killed if it wasn't for you Mum's blood, and Dumbledore comes and saves you." Ended Sirius staring piercingly at me.

"Well if you put _that_ way." I was quieted with another well-pointed glare. This happened years ago, and suddenly I'm getting lectured now! Nothing is ever fair for me.

"Why don't you start with the second year now." He said, I wished he'd stop staring at me like that!

"Okay, well, err… we had an idiot, fraud for a defense teacher, there were attacks all over the castle because of a basilisk, but everyone thought it was me because I could speak parsel tongue, and that was a sign of being a heir of slytherin. Hermione, Ron, and I wanted to find who was the heir of slytherin, so we thought Draco, so we made a poly- I mean potion that makes you look like people." Oh yeah he's not going to guess that. "We found out it wasn't Draco, then I find this diary by Tom Riddle, and It tells me it's Hagrid, Hermione gets petrified, we go to Hagrid, he gets sent to Azkaban and tells us to follow the spiders, we do that and end up in the forbidden forest in an acromantula nest. We find that Hagrid's innocent but almost get eaten. Ron's flying car saves us that we used to get to Hogwarts and almost got expelled by doing that. But we were fine, finally we find it was a basilisk by Hermione, she had a paper in her frozen hand. We accidentally overhear a teachers meeting that Ginny was taken to the chamber. Lockhart was supposed to save Ginny but he was leaving, we lead him by wand-point to the chamber of secrets. We go down and the wall caves in, Lockhart goes mental, Ron and I get separated. I find tom riddle and it turns out he's Voldemort in a sixteen-year-old memory, and he's been using Ginny to be alive again, with a journal that takes life out of you little by little. He sets a basilisk on me, the sorting hat gives me a sword, I kill the basilisk, but it bites me, I use the fangs to kill Tom. Fawkes heals me, and takes Ginny, Ron, Lockhart, and me out of the chamber." I ended.

"So you fly a car to Hogwarts for who-knows-why reason, make a poly-juice potion that could've killed you if you made it wrong. Where you got the ingredients I do not want to know. You use a life-sucking diary that blames Hagrid. You follow _his_ advice, out of all the advices, to go in the forbidden forest; you know why it's called forbidden don't you? Almost get killed by acromatulas. Eavesdrop on a teacher conversation, and hold another teacher at wand point, into a one-thousand year old cave. Run straight into danger once again, almost get killed once again, and would've died if not for Fawkes." He said, giving me one of those looks again.

"How do you make every good thing sound like the worse crime in the world." I said exasperatingly.

"Well if you wouldn't be running into your death every year, then maybe I wouldn't have to. Do not say it's alright, because you still run into danger without even thinking, your third year ring a bell, how about fifth year, or maybe this summer for instance. What are you trying to do give everyone a heart attack? You should be glad I wasn't there for your first two years, or I would've taken you out of Hogwarts and locked you in a dungeon. If you make another stupid stunt like the ones in the past I just might." He said sharply. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Fine Sirius I won't run straight into danger, happy?" I said, giving him a cheeky smile. He snorted and tried to ruffle my hair; I ducked and ran out of the room before he could say anything more.

* * *

I found Hermione and Ron sitting, playing chess.

"Oh look my _friends_" I said sarcastically. The both jumped and looked at me apologetically.

"We're sorry." Said Ron.

"Riiiiight, uh-huh, I'm sure." Being sarcastic once again.

"Oh come on Harry, we got our dose of lectures at that time, it's about time you got one." Said Hermione, smiling in a mischievous way that I never thought I'd see grace her face. I rolled my eyes, and watched Hermione lose dreadfully against Ron in chess, which was some consolation in itself.

* * *

We were going to diagon alley today, with the rest of the Weasleys, who were in school. We had practically everything on the list for the Phoenix fires, except Ginny. All we had to do was get the books. The order was on watch all over diagon alley in case there was an attack, it was a little annoying, but Ron, Hermione, and I got our privacy, that's all that mattered.

"So do you think everyone's going to come to the meeting." Asked Hermione.

"I'm not sure, but I'm glad we don't have to deal with a slytherin, so I guess we'll get along with everyone." Ron said.

"I don't know, Cho and me didn't really leave on good terms." I said.

"Cho and I, Harry." Said Hermione. Ron looked at me and smirked.

"What about you and Cho 'Mione." Said Ron, teasing her.

"I meant in correct grammar- OH Ron! You know what I mean!" she said playfully hitting him. Ron I just rolled our eyes.

"Maybe you should just avoid Cho, That's what I do." Offered Ron, I shrugged.

"It's hard for me to avoid people." I mentioned the nodded as we entered flourish and blots.

Hermione started picking up her books while Ron and I stopped in the front look at quidditch magazines.

"Do you think the cannons have a chance Ron." I asked.

"Yeah, of course, they're the best team ever." He exclaimed, I think I heard the store clerk snort, but maybe I imagined it, I shrugged and went back where Hermione was, she already had more books in her hand than what we need for all seven years.

"Err. Hermione, why are you carrying so many books." I asked, she stared at me with a "Don't-you-know-me" look, I put my hands up in mock surrender and grabbed my books quickly, Ron and I wanted to head to the quidditch store next, Ron already had his books, by the time we got to the checkout, as of right now he was nagging Hermione to hurry up. She just ignored Ron like he was a scrap of paper, so we had to wait another half hour while Ron went from between nagging Hermione and whining to me. I just read up on some of the books we were going to use for the phoenix fires.

"Ok I'm done" said Hermione, who shrunk her books to the size of a pebble.

"Finally! There's only so much I can stand in a book store." Gasped Ron.

"Oh honestly Ron, I'm going to your quidditch store, it's only fair." Said Hermione.

"Err. Let's just go, before one of the order guards think we were kidnapped in the bookstore." I said smirking.

They had a new racing broom called the lightening 360, Ron and I drooled over while Hermione read the whole time. I couldn't figure why Hermione disliked quidditch that much. I guess flying wasn't her thing.

"Oh Merlin!" cried Hermione, we turned around sharply to see Hermione gasp at her watch.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We're thirty minutes late, we were supposed to meet together at the leaky cauldron." She said.

"Bloody hell! We better get there fast!" said Ron, getting ready to sprint.

"OH crap, Sirius is going to kill me; you know how he is about time limits! He's obsessed." I said, darn it!

"Well let's stop talking and get over there." said Hermione, we sprinted all the way to the leaky cauldron, and we were about 45 minutes late when we got there. Molly, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Ginny, and Arthur were there. None of them looked happy per se, but the look on Sirius' face wanted me to be someone other than myself.

"You know guys; I wish we had our time turner as of right now." I whispered as we slowly approached the table, very, very slowly.

"My mum looks real angry, but Harry, I feel sorry for you, Sirius is gritting his teeth." Said Ron.

"You're are too lucky Hermione." I said as we came into view. Sirius got up quickly and was up in my face faster than I could count. You know, there are times when I wonder if Sirius was really guilty of the murders back in the day, you know when he looks like he's about to kill me!

"Where have you been? What part of three o'clock don't you understand, it's almost four, how in the world can you be late a whole hour!" he said, his eyes ablaze. Breathe in, breathe out, don't get angry at him, he's just an overprotective maniac.

"Answer me Harry!" he whispered, overprotective maniac, overprotective maniac, overprotective maniac.

"Erm, we got distracted at quality quidditch supplies." I said in suppressed anger. Overprotective maniac, overprotective maniac.

"For a whole hour!" he said glaring at me, overprotective maniac, overprotective maniac.

"Ron don't let Harry answer for himself, I'm sure you were just as irresponsible! Do you know how worried we were!" she said sharply at Ron. Ron turned red.

"Mrs. Weasley, it's my fault I had a watch I should've been watching it, I mean I wasn't even looking at the brooms." Said Hermione sincerely, looking properly abashed.

"Oh dear, don't take all the blame, I'm sure you had your share, but the other two are as much at fault." She said, glaring at Ron particularly.

"Well since you, Harry, were not paying attention for this second time this summer, Harry, you won't be going to the first Hogsmeade weekend." Said Sirius, I sighed loudly, earning another piercing stare, overprotective maniac, overprotective maniac.

"That goes for you to Ronald, Hermione dear this is your first time so don't worry." She said sweetly to Hermione.

"No, I think I'll stay at Hogwarts also." Hermione said, I looked at her admiringly. There are time I know exactly why Hermione is a prefect.

* * *

Sirius cooled off some, Remus, helped. I never wanted to wonder what it would be like not to have Remus there. I'd probably be locked in a dungeon for real. Ron spent the rest of the day complaining how unfair it was and how everybody is late at sometime, and it wasn't like they had done it one purpose. Then he got a big lecture from Hermione, how they just care and don't want us to get hurt.

Ron of course didn't listen and went on complaining, until Mrs. Weasley said she would take his broom if he didn't be quiet. He was quieter than I have ever seen after that.

When we got home, we were getting ready for the trip to Hogwarts tomorrow, I was nervous and excited. For one thing both Sirius and Remus were going to be there at Hogwarts, if I know them, they'd be keeping an eye on me more than anyone else, and I know them pretty darn well. Since we are more advance than everyone we get private lessons, and less time to ourselves. Hermione kept rearranging her study schedule, I don't thinks she's done yet.

The next morning was a rush we put on our battle robes with the phoenix fire crest on it, they had a phoenix on them with blue fire circling it. We took a port key to Hogwarts, everyone was arriving slowly, I waved to Ariadne, who was wearing the phoenix fire crest, except it had a red flame around it. I guess that indicates leadership.

As everyone started to arrive we greeted them, Neville look surprised to be here, getting an outstanding in anything was amazing for him. We were ordered to sit down and we did, Dumbledore got on to the platform. He looked around and smiled, his eyes twinkling like a million stars.

"Welcome, I am pleased that you all have made it safely. Today we are going to duel to determine ranks, and a series of test. So get read for the Fire of the Phoenix Tournament!" he said his eyes twinkling, we just stared with our mouths agape.

* * *

A/N: OMG, I cannot believe I updated soo late, I totally lost track of time! It's been like what over a week, well my internets been insufferable lately, but no worries; I will try try try to get this up. I got so sidetracked with my new story I'm making that this (I don't know how) slipped my mind. Well I hope you like this chapter; it was more light-hearted and fun. I wanted to get a little humor in here. Please review all you pplz! Thanks for reading!

**SIDENOTE: check out my c2 community, called "Godfatherly Comfort", I'm sure you guys will love it!**

Reviewers.

Luuvgurl: Yeah, I can't wait to make the tournament, it'll be awesome. Still working on how the ranks will work out but hey! Thanks for reviewing! 

Ickle-princess: I'm glad I made your day, I was half expecting an email from you…lol well here you go! Thanks!

charl1e: hello Charlie, I 'm always excited for new reviewers! I like your community! Thanks!

ambereyes2873: Yeah, I love those moments, I'm trying to make it interesting so I guess this will work…lol! Thanks!


	10. Oh! Not another Bloody Tournament!

**"In the confrontation between the stream and the rock, the stream always wins--not through strength but by perseverance."**  
-- H. Jackson Brown

Oh not another bloody tournament, I swear Professor Dumbledore is obsessed with these things. I glanced at Ron and Hermione, Ron looked unsure of himself and Hermione looked frantic muttering various spells under her breath as if she were trying to quiz herself. I'm sure this is all dueling hopefully. All the students were talking nervously amongst themselves, there was one person missing through the group, which I was thankful for. It was Cho Chang. Dumbledore cleared his throat and the hall fell silent.

"You will group up in teams of seven, there will be three groups. You will have an hour to properly make a group and, acquaint with each other, and think of a name. If there are any difficulties contact a Professor. After you are organized you will take a part of a castle and work up a strategy, after that you will then put your strategy to work by going through the castle stunning and disarming opposing teams. One person in you team will be wearing a red and silver ring with an orange phoenix on it. You must protect this ring at all costs. If you lose the ring to another team, your whole team will be disqualified from the tournament. If the person with the ring has been stunned or disarmed you may take the ring and put it on to protect it. If any person is stunned or disarmed they are disqualified, the surviving team wins. Remember no unforgivables or deadly curses, you may begin!" Dumbledore announced.

Hermione, Ron and I immediately teamed up looking for four more students. We got Neville next. He seemed extremely nervous, it took a lot of encouraging to get him on our team, and he didn't want us to lose because of him. Next we got Ginny, Ron was reluctant to have his little sister on his team, but Ginny said she would punch him if he didn't let her on the team with that stupid excuse. Next we Colin Creevey, we were reluctant to have him on our team, but he wasn't as star struck as he used to be. He was talented anyways. He used the excuse of trying to separate from his younger brother.

Luna Lovegood joined us next; it was good to have at least one ravenclaw on our team. So it seemed to be half of us 6th years and half of us 5th years, which was a good mixture.

Then we went on about our name it took awhile, mostly because we spent half the time making up spoof names and crack up laughing. Hermione was the one who got us serious again.

"How about the griffins." Ron suggested.

"Hello, a ravenclaw, right here" Luna replied, with a mild scowl.

"How about Merlin's weapon" said Colin.

"Corny." The rest of the group said simultaneously.

"War Gods?" Ron suggested.

"Ron do you ever pay attention to the obvious, there are girls here." Said Hermione irritably, gesturing to the girls in the group.

"How about the Spartans?" Suggested Hermione.

"Didn't they lose in the end?" I asked.

"Yeah, but they made a brave and noble effort." She said defensively. All of us snorted.

"How about Vengeance's Light?" I said, they looked at me blankly, "Well you know, we want to get revenge, or at least I want to, and we are the phoenix _fires_, so you know." I looked at them, the all muttered amongst themselves.

"Works for me." Ron said grinning; the others nodded, so we got our name with ten minutes to spare. By the time the tens minutes were over everyone had a group and a name. Personally I thought everyone else's name were corny and stupid. Ours was the best. They put the list or groups and names in the air.

**Merlin's Militia**

Abbott, Hannah

Brown, Lavender

Bones, Susan

Patil, Pavarti

Thomas, Dean

Finnegan, Seamus

Creevey, Dennis

**Voldemort's Nightmare**

Boot, Terry

Corner, Michael

Finch-Fletchley, Justin

Goldstein, Anthony

Patil, Padma

Macmillan, Ernie

Smith, Zacharias

**Vengeance's Light**

Potter, Harry

Granger, Hermione

Weasley, Ron

Weasley, Ginny

Longbottom, Neville

Lovegood, Luna

Creevey, Colin

Our whole team tried to stifle there laughter at the stupidity of the names. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as mad as ever. Sirius was eyeing all my opponents as if daring them to lay one finger or spell on me. I just rolled my eyes, and pointed it out to Hermione and Ron through mind speech. Hermione and Ron started snickering, while our group was looking at us as if we had gone mental.

"You will take a side of a castle for your planning; there will be an extra set of rules for you students. Aurors and Teachers will be supervising this tournament to make sure there isn't any foul play. You may disperse; a trumpet will sound when you must begin."

Everyone separated in there groups, trying to figure out where they should set up there "Fort."

"We should do it in the chamber of secrets." Ron said, I rolled my eyes.

"Eurgh, and find a dead basilisk, no thank you." I said disgustedly.

"We should go to the third floor, where Fluffy used to be, I mean nobody has ever been there, except for us, and it's really secret, and we're right in the middle of Hogwarts. Everyone else probably picked dormitories." Suggested Hermione. We all agreed and headed for the Third floor corridor.

We were right in front of the room when Ron asked a usual Ron-like question.

"Are you sure Fluffy is not in there?" he asked, Hermione rolled her eyes and opened the door, walking in. It was a huge room with a lot of old chairs and desks and this and that. We took a bunch of candles and levitated them to hover above us; we lit them up, lighting the whole room, making it look morel Livable. We put a big long table in the middle with dusty plush chairs around it. Scourgified every inch of it. Then we sat down, and envelope appeared out of nowhere.

We opened it and a ring fell out, as well as a letter in it, with a new set of rules. It congratulated us and told us about the aurors once again. It said that we got to pick a person who we think is the best member of our group to wear the ring. It also said we can use our room for refuge, but we cannot all be in here and the person with the ring cannot not be in there, when the game has commenced. They gave a rough list of the spells we can't use, and said no weapons of the sort, except wands. We all skimmed through the letter and got on with our strategy.

"Okay, I think Harry should have the ring." Hermione said.

"Wait-!" I said

"I agree." Said Colin

"You're only just saying tha-!" I was interrupted again

"Me too." Said Luna.

"Wait, wha-?"

"Me three." Said Ron, grinning mischievously.

"You don't have to vote for me-"

"I agree, No one better" piped in Neville

"Guys are you-"

"Yeah, you're right Hermione." Ginny said blushing.

"Guys! You don-"

"Then it's settled!" Hermione said, giving me the ring, I just stared at them; "were you saying something Harry?" she said perplexed. I sighed.

"No, No, nothing at all." I said putting the ring on my finger.

"Okay now that that is figured out, I think we should transfigure silver rings, nothing with a phoenix on it, that would be cheating but just enough to throw them off." Said Luna. We all looked at her, Wow, having a ravenclaw on your side DOES have it's benefits. We all ended up wearing silver rings.

"We should go in twos, and check out the dormitories, where they'll most likely be. But we should cover each others backs.' Said Ron, All those years of chess paid off. We nodded at this.

"But shouldn't we have a few people at the Fort, just for backup, incase someone goes down." Neville spoke up. We all looked at him surprised. "What, I'm not an idiot!" he said, we laughed and agreed.

"We should have some sort of walkie-talkies." Said Hermione. Everyone who wasn't familiar with muggle toys looked at her strangely. Which everyone except, Colin and me.

"Something to communicate to each other when we aren't near." Said Hermione exasperatingly.

"We could maybe charm our rings to do that, but it might not work with Harry's, because we can't put any spells on it." Suggested Ginny.

"Your right! Everyone give me your rings, I know just the spell, that'll work." Said Hermione. She spelled all our rings, except mine. I would just have to deal with no cool magical walkie-talkie. But I could mindspeak, which would work fine.

We practiced shielding spells and our stunning spells. I taught them a few tips on martial arts, and how to dodge. After all the shadow training, I taught them how to nimble, and stealthy. Which everyone thought was cool. We charmed our robes black, so we could sneak around people. No invisibility spells were allowed. I wish we could, but I guess it's for the best. Though no one invisible could sneak past me, I would be able to hear them.

Suddenly I had a brilliant idea, I accioed my marauders map, this wasn't cheating technically. We put it out on the desk and we were going to leave Luna here, she'll have a master walkie-talkie to speak to all of us, so she could order us around. We teamed up; I got together with Ron, Hermione with Ginny, and Neville with Colin.

The trumpet sounded and we were off, we went out separately, heading in different ways. Merlin's militia took the Room of Requirement, Go figure, and Voldemort's Nightmare took the library, out of all the places, Ron and I walked in the shadows of the fourth floor, behind statues and we saw some of Voldemort's nightmare there. They were in groups of three; the one with the ring was in the middle. They had one person wait outside of their refuge.

They passed by us without even noticing, these people were blind. They left a girl to guard the fort, Padma Patil; if she was anything like her sister she would be doing her nails. But she wasn't, she was hiding in the shadows, with her wand ready. I noiselessly snuck behind her, by walking behind suits of armor, and I Stupefied her before she could utter a word. She disappeared suddenly. I guess that's what happens when you are disqualified.

I grinned and gave Ron a thumbs up out of the shadows. Ron spoke through his ring to notify a person from Voldemort's Nightmare was disqualified. Luna was telling us that Dennis Creevey was lurking around moaning myrtle's bathroom. I guess they sent him out as a scout to figure out if we were there. Colin volunteered to get him, right along with Neville. Really everyone that wasn't in our group were amateurs, sending a third year alone to scout.

Lavender and Pavarti were teamed up together as usual; they were hanging out near the divination room. Ron and I smirked from hearing this, Hermione wanted to get this one, and Ginny was just as eager. Pavarti and Lavender had told their share of Rumors on Hermione and Ginny. They went out. Suddenly we heard some noise of someone walking to the library, they were being extremely loud. It was Ernie from hufflepuff.

"Merlin, where did Padma go? You can never trust ravenclaw to do you good!" he was muttering to himself, obviously he didn't have the ring. We were wondering where his partners had gone. He had his back to us and Ron wanted to have this one. He snuck up behind Ernie but accidentally made a noise. I hit my forehead in the shadows. Ernie turned around abruptly yelling stupefy, but Ron going by instinct ducked and yelled "Petrificus Totalus!" Ernie slumped to the ground and disappeared. Ron came back to the shadows and told everyone another member of Voldemort's nightmare was disqualified.

We got a message from Hermione that Ginny was disqualified, but they got both Pavarti and Lavender. We sighed, one man down, or girl, whatever. We started to head to the seventh floor where the Room of requirement was, while we were walking on the 5th floor, my shoulder was grabbed and I was pulled back I was about to scream but a hand was put over my mouth.

"SHH! Harry! Ron! Stop struggling!" said a familiar voice; I turned around swiftly and glared at my Godfather. He looked at me nonchalantly and shrugged,

"Just keeping you guys on your toes, you guys need to keep in mind that other people might be hiding in the shadows also." He said, Ron and I rolled our eyes and stealthily walked off. Ron who had immediately alerted everyone, said it was a false alarm and said quote, "Some bozo relative of Harry's." I hit him on the back of the head for that comment. Dennis Creevey was down, and Colin was gloating so much, that we all said shut up at the same time.

We bumped into Hermione on the sixth floor, she smiled at us and we teamed together. We saw Voldemort's nightmare at the other side of the corridor and quickly hid, There were three of them, and I caught at the corner of my eye Justin with the silver ring. They were going slowly, their eyes darting around. We all smiled secretly together, Anthony Goldstein was on one side and terry boot was on the other, Terry boot was lagging though which was perfect.

They passed by us and Hermione whispered "stupefy!" at Terry and levitated Terry slowly to the ground till the student disappeared. The others hardly noticed till they were at the end of the corridor and looked back. They yelped, which gave them away perfectly, and started to look around frantically waving their wands around. Ron walked out alongside Hermione and disarmed Anthony; he disappeared, with a stricken look on his face. Hermione got stunned and I cursed, I jumped out and stunned Justin.

Ron went and grabbed the ring and put it on his finger, just in case they got me. Voldemort's Nightmare was gone. We looked at the spot Hermione was and looked sullen; we sighed and got to where we were. We started to go off to where Merlin's militia was, on the seventh floor. We were treading dangerous ground with that.

Rumor was that Dean had the phoenix ring and was guarded by Seamus; Luna said that it looked like they were both hiding in the shadows while Susan and Hannah stood right out as bait or a trap. They didn't know that we had two rings. Ron wanted to split up and give the enemy's ring to Neville or something, but we had to stay together, right now Neville and Collin were on the fourth floor heading up.

Once we were on the seventh floor we saw Hannah and Susan, they were acting as if they were not paying attention, but we knew better. We checked every part of where we were to make sure that we weren't being stalked by Dean and Seamus. Suddenly we saw both Dean and Seamus walk out, that wasn't right; why were they doing that? Dean was indeed wearing the ring, Ron and I thought we could take them.

We jumped out and shot a curse at Susan she fell to the ground and disappeared. Ron and I were both putting up shields and dodging curses, I shot one at Hannah and she was stupefied, we watched her disappear. We stunned both Dean and Seamus, Ron whooped and went to get the ring, wait a minute why wasn't Seamus gone yet, and hey! Did I just see Dean flicker! everything was slow motion after that!

"RON WAIT!" Ron bent down to Dean and his hand went through Dean, I was right, they were holographs, and according to Luna, Dean and Seamus were still in the shadows. Seamus jumped out and stunned Ron, accioing Ron's "Voldemort's nightmare" phoenix ring. I stared at them horrified, I started to dodge as quickly as I was taught, they looked surprised, one because of my skills and two because we had two rings, I started shouting stunning spells and disarming spells, like a well-practiced pro. They were dodging also. I stunned Seamus, and he stayed there because of the ring, I wasn't paying attention, a stunning spell was speeding to me, before I knew it…..

(Cliffhanger)

HAHAHAHAHA

* * *

(just kidding!)

* * *

….Before I knew it, Neville Longbottom, jumped in front of me and Collin stunned Dean from behind. I could hear Luna cheering from Colin's magical walkie-talkie. I let Collin take both of the enemy rings, and I smiled at the spot where Neville was. I was startled as I felt myself being transported to the great hall. Everyone was sitting in their respective groups, I saw my team, they all looked excited, Dean still look stunned, but I think he was in shock.

I got to hand it to them; they did a smart move with the holographs. I walked over to my team and thanked Neville; he just flushed red and muttered that it was nothing. I smiled at him. That's something I'd expect Neville to say. All the aurors and teachers were back in there spots. Hermione filled me in on what they did while they were waiting for the tournament to be over.

"Harry, they brought out the phoenix, and he looked everyone in the eye, and you know how you can't lie, well you had to make an oath while looking into the eye of the phoenix, and Fawkes had to approve you. He's approved of everyone so far, which is a relief; I wouldn't want to know we have spies in here or something. You know what Dumbledore said, that there is two more parts of the tournament, a test and out of us seven only four of us will make it. I can't wait." Said Hermione, talking a mile a minute.

"Good job everyone, your tactics were remarkable, and I am pleased. Congratulations, Vengeance's Light, you will go to the next level, I am sure you are determined and ready, but first three of you need to make an oath in front of the phoenix. Harry will you please step up, look the phoenix in the eye and repeat what's on this paper." Dumbledore said jovially.

I got on to the platform and grabbed the paper, memorized it briefly and stared in the phoenix.

"I'm here to Protect, be courageous and brave

I will stand strong and not be afraid,

I will be loyal, noble, never betray

For others I will be at their aid

I join phoenix fires, let it pave the way

What I say is truth, let the oath be made!" I finished, Fawkes trilled, and I felt a warm and comforted, the hall cheered. Sirius looked proud, and smiled at me. The others made their oath and were accepted, we were eager to get to the next challenge.

Suddenly Dumbledore clapped his hands and I found my self-alone in a room, there were four walls and no roof, the roof look off into the sky. The walls weren't clear, but they showed shadows of my teammates, on each wall was one brick, There was a piece of paper in front of me, with a vial next to it. Great a riddle! Should have known, it's Dumbledore and all.

The walls suddenly started to move in, AHH, better start reading this riddle.

I am the riddle of the humble and meek

And though you might not notice me

I will always give you the strength that you need

This vial should be thrown at the right brick

And if the potion correctly sticks

A door will appear, don't be wary of it

For I am the riddle of the humble and meek

Though I am lowly, modest, and rarely speak

Look to me to find what you seek

Hopefully you will learn something from me

I looked at it and looked at it again, the walls were growing closer. How in the world was I supposed to find which brick it was? What was with the humble and meek stuff? I thought I should just throw the stupid vial at the wall and cross my fingers, but I think I was missing something.

Okay, well if you're humble and meek, than you're not arrogant. What does that have to do with bricks? Maybe it has to do with the way it sticks, no; all the bricks look the same. Walls are gaining, Merlin this is frustrating. I need to look to it to find what I seek, where do I look. Wait, I think I got it! If you're humble, you'll put yourself below, that's why it says, lowly and rarely speaks, so maybe,

I look to the ground and find that I'm standing on a brick, well duh! I throw the vial on the brick, It suddenly dissolves, did I do it right? Am I going to die? I fell through the floor, sliding down a large tunnel. I find Hermione, Ginny, and Ron there. I was relieved to find my friends had made it.

"You guys guessed it!" I asked, they all nodded, suddenly Neville appeared. He looked embarrassed.

"Oh good, I thought I was a gonner!" said Neville, he said flushed in the face, "I dropped the vial on my shoes and fell through the floor." He said. We all laughed at this.

Dumbledore suddenly appeared and told us Collin and Luna didn't get through, but we have another riddle. He gave us each a paper. He told us each was a separate riddle, and neither can read each other's. I sighed and looked at my paper as Dumbledore disappeared.

My paper read:

To get to the next level is to find truth

It is to find out who is more important than you

Shake a hand, and there will be a harmful spell

Shake the right one and all will be well

But take the wrong hand, shake the wrong arm

You'll find undeniable harm

For I am the riddle of finding the truth

Tell me now who is more important than you?

This is a horrible spell, I have to shake someone's hand, and if I choose the wrong one then they'll get hurt! Merlin and Godric, how am I supposed to do this? Who is more important than me, how am I supposed to decide? I have to find truth, maybe these are all holograms and I have to find the true one and shake that person's hand. But which one is it. I saw Hermione's eyes light up, she took one of her hairs and wrapped it around her finger, and she disappeared. Man! She got an easy one! I wish I could see her paper.

I don't want to hurt anyone, gosh I hate this. Everyone else looked frustrated. Who is more important than me? Argh! Everyone is! Everyone is, everyone is! …..hmmm….I don't want to hurt anyone, it didn't say shake someone else's hand it said a hand. So obviously I have to shake MY hand, so I don't even risk hurting someone! I shook my hand and disappeared.

I found myself where Hermione was, she gave me a bone-crushing hug!

"You got it, I had to take out someone's hair and wrap it around my finger, I found out I had to take my hair." She said excitedly.

"I had to shake my own hand." I said trying to breathe, after awhile, Ron showed up, he said that he had to hug someone. We smile at this, imagining him hugging Neville. Ginny appeared saying she had to stomp on someone's foot, she said she would have lost, if Ron hadn't left, because she was thinking about stomping on his foot. Neville got it neither right nor wrong, he was just to slow.

Dumbledore appeared so suddenly that we all jumped, he chuckled lightly.

"Ahh so these are my four champions, I guess you will all know that everyone who didn't win the first round are now Sparks, they will be called "Name" of Sparks. The three that lost the second round will be flames, and be called "Name" of flames, you guys will duel, each other, the three that lose will be igniters, and called igniter "name". The person who wins this duel will be called The Inferno and will be the leader."

I went against Ron and Ginny went against Hermione. I wasn't paying much attention to there fight, just the fight with me and Ron; we used our skills against each other. It went on for at least 20 minutes, before I shadow travel while in midair, and landed behind him, thus stunning him. Hermione and Ginny's lasted a shorter period, I was up against Hermione.

She was quick, very quick, it was almost frightening. She had a better strategy than Ron, but she hesitated once and I got her there, she was stunned before she knew. She blushed; I was guessing they'd be called igniters. I was almost happy till I found out that I would be the spotlight, again! Now I'm called Inferno Potter or Inferno Harry, or just the Inferno. Merlin could these get any more bloody corny.

"Congratulations Harry, all of your names will be automatically put on your crests, do not worry. Well let's go to the great hall shall we?" he said smiling, I smiled for them, not for me.

A/N: okay, I know that was the worst dueling scene in the universe, but give me a break, It took me forever just to make the whole tournament, so the dueling thing I didn't put much effort in, but the riddles I did, and the first challenge I did. I always liked making up games so this was a fun chapter, but very draining, I think I'll relax and read a book after this…lol I hope the Tournament was up to your expectations! Thank you for reading and please review! 

Reviewers

Ickle-princess: I got it up today, Woo hoo for me, I hope this is a good set off for your trip, or maybe I'll squeeze in another chapter before then! Yeah I like getting emails, so I don't mind! Thanks! Good luck to you!

Luvguurl: Ha-ha, yeah I think I'd do that also…lol I'm glad you found humor in that! Thanks for reviewing, keep on reading! 

ambereyes2873: yep that's what makes Sirius loveable, Did you like the tournament, had to add Sirius in there somehow, a chapter isn't a chapter without a small appearance. Lol thanks!

Lady Arwen of Rivendell: Hey how did you know Harry was going to win! Lol! Thanks for reviewing! Keep on keepin' on!

LiLy MaLfOy13: thank you very much! Always happy for compliments1 


	11. Change Rhymes with Strange

**"Most of the change we think we see in life is due to truths being in and out of favor."**  
-- Robert Lee Frost (1874-1963), American poet, "A Boy's Will," "In the Clearing"

After the congratulating was done, I was wiped out. We were all eating because of all the work we did. My guardians came to me, Sirius was extremely happy, almost lifted me up hugging me, Remus was more modest, but you could tell he was happy. Ron wasn't jealous, thank goodness, he actually was glad he didn't have to be the head, and kept on teasing my name; Hermione glared at him and started lecturing him on how important that name is and how it shouldn't be teased. I rolled my eyes at him.

Hermione was reading a very large book; Ron looked at her incredulously, while stuffing food in his mouth. Of course he couldn't keep his curiosity at bay, so he asked her another stupid question.

"Hermione, what are you reading! Eating is much more important!" said Ron, Hermione gave him a look, and went back to reading. I snorted at Ron's poor attempt to get Hermione to stop reading.

"I'll have you know Ron that I'm studying for my Newts, they're next year you know, so I go to be prepared!" said Hermione. Wow, almost two years to study, I'm sure to fail now, I haven't even started, I thought sarcastically. Ron and I looked at each other, trying not to laugh; Hermione was glaring at both of us. Professor McGonagall came walking by our table and handed us a Book, a rulebook, the phoenix fire's rulebook.

Whoopee, yay, look, a rulebook. It was a red, leather-bound book, with gold lettering.

Hermione grabbed hers and started reading it like it was the latest quidditch magazine, Ron and I strummed through ours, Rule number one is protect at all costs, Gee I would've never thought of that, there were about fifty rules, all in great detail, Dumbledore has way too much time on his hands. I helplessly tried to figure out what Hermione found so interesting in this, but of course Ron didn't think about reading it, he just opens his mouth.

"Hermione it's not that interesting." Said Ron, strumming lazily through the book, probably looking at the pictures, instead of reading it, Hermione glared at him briefly, then quickly looked at her book again.

"Easy for you to say, you'll probably find a way to break every rule in here." Said Hermione, not glancing away from her book. I was still strumming through the book, until I saw a piece on how to clean out a wound, I looked at my food and I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. I pushed my plate away, slightly green, and got up to go for a walk.

"I'm going to walk around guys, want to come Ron." I asked. Rom looked like he needed something other than food, and Hermione's lecturing.

"Sure, I've got nothing to do." Said Ron, getting up hastily, Man, he really wanted to get away.

We went through all the corridors, occasionally bumping into teachers or guards, and walked outside, near the lake. We grew bored and we ended up doing a contest on who can skip a rock the farthest, mysteriously, my rock kept on being stopped by the squid whiles Ron beat me. He beat me every time, I was gradually growing frustrated at the sea creature and the smirk dancing on Ron's face.

"What did you do, possess the squid!" I asked, Ron smirked, skipping a rock.

"No, I guess it just likes me, or it hates you, I'm leaning to the latter." Said Ron. I scowled and threw another rock, the squid blocked it again, I kicked the dirt.

"Bloody squid!" I yelled at it, it splashed water on me, I was soaked, how did that squid get so smart, and Ron was on the floor laughing, I used my elemental powers to soak Ron with water, and he used fire to dry himself off. Not interested in throwing rocks at a squid, I laid myself on the floor looking at the clouds; getting bored of throwing rocks also Ron did the same, except he was looking at a rock not at the clouds.

"So who do you think the new defense teacher is?" asked Ron.

"I think it's the ex-head auror, the thought of him teaching makes me nervous." I said slowly. Remembering Hermione telling me about it in the infirmary. Ron rolled his eyes at me.

"You're good at DADA, Harry. I'm the one who should be nervous, what do you think he's like." Said Ron.

"Well he can't be worst than Umbridge, I'm sure he'll be good." I said, hoping with all my might he wasn't anything like that hag. Ron looked unsure.

"I hope he isn't too strict, Aurors tend to be really serious, except Tonks, she's cool." Said Ron, I nodded, Tonks, how she became an auror with that stealth technique, I do not know.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, anyways we're taking a lot of defense classes, so if he isn't good we'll still be up to date." I reassured him. He nodded, and then grinned, suddenly I felt cold-water fall on me, and _he levitated water on me_. OH, I'm going to get him!

We spent the rest of the afternoon running after each other; it was nice to be like a kid occasionally.

* * *

By the time we got inside it was dinner, everyone was eating. I forced a grin as everyone said my new title, Couldn't they have been a little more creative, this is getting annoying. Hermione was still reading the rulebook, really she should have gotten bored with that by now, but she was marking in it now. We sat down across from her, Ron stuffing food in his mouth, as usual.

"You're still reading that?" Ron said, his mouth full of food. Hermione gave him a disgusted look, I felt like giving him that look also.

"There are a lot of rules, I'm underlining the ones I think you guys will break and memorizing them, and please swallow your food!" said Hermione, hmm that explains a lot.

"'Mione, we don't always break the rules." I said, Both Ron and Hermione just stared at me, I fidgeted under their gaze. "Err… not a lot anyways." They stared at me some more, my resolved breaking down from their laser beam stares, "Okay, okay, I get your point, Stop staring at me!" I exclaimed. She went back to her book occasionally getting a drink of pumpkin juice.

Ron and I smirked at our studious friend, and went back to eating. Right now the great hall wasn't that full, only one table was set, it was nice to eat here and not have Slytherin's eyes boring in to your back. Though my phoenix tattoo was prickling, like someone was staring at me, I kept looking behind me, occasionally.

Only to see the teachers table, Sirius and Remus were eating together but they weren't staring. Snape surprisingly wasn't staring at me, but he glared at me when he saw me staring at him, Git. I looked some more till' my eyes landed on an unfamiliar face, Sirius and Remus were talking to him animatedly, but his eyes seem to be gazing at me, I wonder why they didn't notice, or maybe they're talking about me.

I looked away quickly, only to find Ron staring at me weirdly.

"What ya looking at?" he asked, food still in his mouth, once again, I stifled the urge to throw up at his manners, and answered his question.

"Oh, that man right there by Sirius is staring at me. Do you know who he is?" I asked quietly. Ron looked at the man, he looked confused.

"It's the upper level DADA teacher, Professor Amstone." Hermione replied, wow she's listening to us, a miracle!

"Wow, did you meet him?" Ron asked, looking very nervous. Hermione looked at him and shrugged.

"He doesn't really come out much, really reclusive, I've heard that he's working on an invention, but no one really had the details, But he seems to be friendly with Sirius and Remus." Said Hermione.

"Yeah, look at Sirius; He's laughing so hard it looks like pumpkin juice will come out of his nose." Ron said, I looked at them and Sirius did indeed look like he was about to explode with laughter, Remus was laughing politely, which was something. Usually he just smiles, when Sirius finds something funny.

"Maybe, he'll be as good as Remus, I mean they seem like they know each other." Ron said hopefully. I shrugged and went back to eating my food; I couldn't help but feel something was not right about him. Maybe it was just paranoia, I mean Remus and Sirius are fine with him; yeah maybe I'm just paranoid.

* * *

Even though the students were arriving around 4 o'clock, and even though we needed to get ready for the feast, that didn't stop Remus from waking us all up at five in the morning to run laps, and it sure didn't stop Daer from breathing down my back. We were a little bit out of it, having gone off our routine, I don't know which was worse, Daer yelling at me or Remus' patient corrections and admonishments. I mean Remus is the kind of guy you want to please, not disappoint, but the fear of needing a hearing aid or whatever the magical world does to fix hearing, was not on the top of my to-do list.

The rest of the phoenix fires were watching us in awe at our talents, we were rarely breaking a sweat, but to our instructors they could see it wasn't our best. To the phoenix fires, it seemed as if we were inhuman fighting machines. We ended at 12 o'clock, which was fine with me; all of us were sweating more than we ever had before.

Getting to our dormitories was challenging, and very taxing to our patience. All the phoenix fires were asking us question about our training and how hard it was. Hermione politely answered all their questions, while I nodded along with them. Ron looked like he was about to rip their heads off, that got rid of some of the younger phoenix fires.

At last we reached our dorms, without a fistfight from Ron; we still occupied the Gryffindor Dorms even though we were Phoenix fires.

Which made sense; you have to be close to the people to protect them. It wouldn't be good to be far off. We got cleaned up, after that we had some time left so Ron and I played chess while, Hermione, guess what! read a book! (A/N: if you didn't guess that, I feel very, very sorry for you) Ron of course beat me again, the chess pieces were moving to his side because I sucked so much. I don't know how Ron could concentrate, laughing so hard.

Sirius came in to check on us; He flopped right by me, smirking at my chess piece's antics. I just scowled and purposely sacrificed a piece, that was yelling things that shouldn't be repeated.

"Hey, guys, how are you doing?" Sirius asked. We all just shrugged, Suddenly Ron's eyes lit up.

"Do you know anything about professor Amstone?" Ron asked quickly, Hermione in an instant put her book down and looked at Sirius hopefully. My godfather looked taken aback by this, but answered our question anyways.

"Yeah, he and I used to be aurors together, right along with James and Remus. He was a good partner, very brave, loyal to the bone. That's why he was so loyal to fudge, also fudge is his second cousin, but he respects our dislike for Fudge. So we're just catching up now." Sirius said. Hermione looked at him expectantly and starting asking him a million questions.

"Is he a good teacher, is he strict, does he like kids, does he know a lot about the dark arts, is he the type to give out pop quizzes-" she was interrupted by Sirius, who looked overwhelmed.

"Whoa, slow down, one at a time. Well Tim, I mean professor Amstone, doesn't really seem like the teaching type, always seem to be the action type. He's changed a lot though, he used to be more outgoing, but I guess time does change you. He's still as funny as ever. He's a great guy." Sirius said, we talked for a little while about Amstone and the new classes, Sirius glanced at his wristwatch and swore, he looked at us sheepishly, apologizing quickly. He got up swiftly and looked at us.

"You guys better get down there; the feast will be starting in thirty minutes." He said, waving goodbye while exiting the room. We hastily got ready and ran down to the great hall. Everyone looked like they hurried down also; I got the clue from the rumpled robes and flushed faces.

By the time the students started coming in we were composed enough, but we still got strange looks, probably because of our apparel, you know battle robes aren't really the "In" style, right now.

Malfoy entered, I straightened myself out, readying myself for another one of his insults. I think Ron and Hermione were thinking the same thing, because they immediately stopped talking, or should I say arguing, and glared at Malfoy. Malfoy just looked at us strangely and sat down at his table.

We were confused for a second but didn't mind the change. They went back to their fight, most of our table rolling their eyes. The first years entered and they brought out the hat, he looked more tattered than usual, maybe it was just me. He sang his song, (okay serious writers block, not going to make the song, so be creative and make your own…lol) we gained six new students, and the feast started, but not before professor Dumbledore announced the news of the phoenix fires. Most of the students looked apprehensive, some looked jealous, some looked just plain confused. Luckily they didn't really talk about it during the feast; the main conversation was about the new DADA instructor, Professor Amstone.

Hermione pointed out that we had him as our first class tomorrow with the Slytherins; I didn't know whether to groan or have curiosity take over. After the feast ended it was then when we got a whole bunch of questions, mainly from ravenclaw, who seemed apprehensive of their fellow students' capability of protecting them. We hurried as quickly as we could to our dorms, answering only a few questions.

"Whew, those kids are crazy." Ron said, leaning against the doorway of the Gryffindor common room.

"They were just curious, some of those questions were very good." Commented Hermione, Ron scowled at this, I smirked.

"Well Hermione, you can go out there and answer it for them." I said, gesturing to the door, smiling mischievously at her.

"Oh, shut it, Potter." Hermione said jokingly. Ron gave her a mock-surprised look.

"Has Malfoy possessed you, Hermione!" Ron said, poking her in the arm. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I going up to my dorms, get some sleep, I don't think Remus will appreciate it if your late for your laps tomorrow." Hermione said, looking pointedly at Ron.

"What, I was only a little late." Ron retorted, both Hermione and I snorted simultaneously.

"Oh sure, 20 minutes, little. You got to be kidding me." I said.

"Well it's not like I got off the hook, I had to run five more laps." Ron said, crossing his arms. Hermione walked up the stairs, and put her hands in the air.

"I give up, get some sleep." She said, disappearing from the staircase.

* * *

Sure enough we were woken up at 5 am in the morning, again. Ron was barely dragging himself out; the rest of the phoenix fires got the honor, or horror of joining us. All of them looked half-awake, except a few select Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, the smartest and the most hardworking of course.

Remus muttered a sonorous and gave out the directions. We were doing twice as many laps, most of the phoenix fire watched in awe as they were gasping for air after their second lap. After training, No one really saw Remus as the soft-spoken DADA teacher, they saw him as the strict drill sergeant, Remus can be very firm when he needs to, Probably did him well when the Marauders had an outrageous prank they wanted to play.

We all got washed up and headed down to breakfast, I got a letter from Sirius even though he is at Hogwarts, I found, that he was just telling me where his room was at; if I ever needed someone to talk to, and a quick lecture about not hiding things from him. I rolled my eyes at this as I grabbed some toast, I really wasn't all that hungry, I'm usually not all that nervous about new Professors, but this is a former head auror, and a friend of Sirius, Remus and my dad, I think that gave me an excuse to be nervous.

I believe the Gryffindor's agreed, for they were constantly smoothing out their robes, repeating defense spells, and checking the clock, they wanted to make a good impression and being late wasn't the best thing to start out with.

The time came for us to make our way to the defense room; we entered to find professor Amstone looking over his notes and shuffling paper. He had short brownish-red hair, a long face with sharp hazel eyes. He was tall like Sirius, and very slender, but he seemed to be very toned out. I could see the Pavarti and Lavender giggling when they were looking at him. I rolled my eyes at them, I wonder if I'll ever understand girls.

He winked at them causing them to go into another fit of giggles; Hermione was looking at them disapprovingly. I could almost read her mind, she was probably thinking, "That's not how you treat a Professor." He looked at me, something skittered past his eyes, I didn't catch it, but it couldn't have been too bad for after that he smiled warmly at me. A lot of tension I had felt, melted away, I sat down relieved. The Slytherins entered, Glancing approvingly at the teacher, obviously they didn't mind him, Malfoy glanced at me again, his face neutral, still. I found this disconcerting. Was he planning something, or did he actually grow up. Heck, I didn't mind a few days of peace and quiet, it was welcomed with open arms.

Professor Amstone stood up and smiled, "Okay class, settled down. Let's get this started. Your professor last year was not up to the standards that the former minister put up, she went against his will so we'll have to get you up to where you need to be, so anything you learned last year doesn't apply here, plus, who wants to read a boring ol' book all day anyway." Exclaimed professor Amstone, yes, he was very much like Sirius, If I found Remus saying that I would check for a polyjuice potion. He was still obviously set in his beliefs that fudge was a good minister, I didn't use that against him, and he seemed to be an all-around nice guy.

For our lesson, professor had us all make our own test dummies, so that we could use them in the next lesson. A lot of the test dummy designs were death eaters, some of the muggleborns made them look like regular test dummies. Ron made his look strikingly familiar to Pyrrhus, Ron would live through hell if Pyrrhus found out, considering his luck, Pyrrhus would probably find out. I made mine a cloaked figure with red serpent-like eyes. Only a person who has seen Voldemort would recognize what my dummy represents, but I don't think anyone has.

For our homework we were supposed to find protection spells to put on our dummy to protect them. We were going to test them the next time we had DADA. The Slytherins were actually agreeable in this class, which was an act of Merlin, The Gryffindors were thankful beyond reason. Class was dismissed and everyone started to exit.

"Mr. Potter can I have a word?" Professor Amstone asked. I nodded, telling my friends to go on, suddenly very nervous. I went up to the desk, keeping a formal expression.

Professor Amstone leaned back in his chair.

"Don't worry, Harry, just wanted to say hello, you look so much like your father, probably hear that a lot. It would do the ministry proud to have you as an auror." He said, I smiled, you didn't get that everyday. "Listen, I was just talking to Sirius the other day, and he agreed for me to have you train with me, I can teach you the techniques of an auror, I'm sure it would help a lot. Do you want to give it go?" he asked. I'm liking him more by the minute.

"Yes, I would love it." I said, trying not to sound like a five year old at Christmas, He laughed, nodded, and shooed me on to my next class. Heading out the doorway my arm was grabbed, going by reflex, I spinned out of the hold, and pushed the mysterious offender against the wall. I found myself looking straight into a startled pair of eyes, Malfoy's eyes in fact. I knew it, trying to attack me in the hallway.

"Please just listen to me for a second, I really need to talk to you!" Malfoy exclaimed, I searched his eyes, and loosened my hold, but I still kept my guard up.

"What is it?" I asked coldly, he winced at my tone.

"I know I haven't been the nicest to you." I snorted, "Okay, I've given you hell, but this is really important. I know I've never given you a reason to help me, but to put it bluntly, I don't want to follow in my father's footsteps, and you seem like the person I should talk to. He wants me to become a deatheater, but I don't think I can do that, I may be an arrogant git, but I'm not evil, please, you got to help me!" Malfoy pleaded. I looked at him, he looked as sincere as you could get.

"What makes you think I could help you?" I asked, my voice firm, instead of cold.

'Because when I told him my choice he beat me till' I agreed, he forced me to take the mark. I- I can't do this, you just seem like the fore-front of the light side, besides Dumbledore, but you can relate." He said, shaking. Wow, this sure is a new Malfoy.

"I can maybe tell Dumbledore, and he can let you join the phoenix fires, Dumbledore has dealt with situations like this, the last person who did this was turned into a spy for the light side." I said. Malfoy looked hesitant, but nodded slowly.

"I'll do anything, anything to show that bastard I used to call my father that I'll make my own decision whether he likes it or not." He said firmly. We both headed to Dumbledore's office in silence, trying to organize our thoughts, I had only one thought on my mind, change is certainly strange.

* * *

A/N: AHHHHH…this was an incredibly slow update, one of the most frustrating to write. I'm hoping none of you clawed your eyes out in frustration, If any of you saw I have started a new fic to write while I have writers block on this one, vice versa, called "The things we live for" I'm sure you guys will like it, a little more angst in it, plus more Sirius for all those seriously Sirius peoples, I'm sure none of us get tired of that pun. I'm sorry this took this on, but you will not believe this, I exit it okay, and it says do you want to save or not, and you know what I click! NO! I clicked no, and it all disappeared, you wouldn't believe how much I was yelling at myself. So I pulled an all-nighter to get this one done, I hope y'all enjoy. Professor Amstone, I'm sure you guys like, but he does have a few secrets, I bet y'all would never guess, so don't assume, and I'm sure Malfoy is a shock, heh-heh…..I've always been partial to bad gone good….lol please read and review!

Reviews!

Luuvgurl- ha-ha, you did….lol that's hilarious, thanks for the review, hope you like this!

Ickle-princess- I'm glad you found it "wicked"….lol….sorry I didn't get this updated before you're trip, but I'm sure this will be a good welcome back…lol I hope you had a great time at France! Thanks!

Lady Arwen of Rivendell: Looks like I have another regular reviewer, lol…yep Harry rocks and none can beat him, he'll rule the world; right along with Sirius….lol I glad you liked it! Thank you!

ambereyes2873: lol, I've always like riddles, you confused me there for a second quoting my fic….lol I was like "hey, this looks familiar………..oh" lol, Yeah Sirius is the heart of the story, he wasn't in here much, but he'll play a bigger part in chapters ahead, a little bit more angst for Harry, and a new, unique set of danger for Harry, that'll throw Sirius off his rocker, get ready! Thanks for reviewing!

Projectjay: wouldn't want to lose this story, would you…lol I'm glad you were able to find it, probably is pretty difficult to find it, what with the thousands of fic on this site. Not that I'm complaining, but thanks for reviewing, it's always appreciated!


	12. Of Demented Inventions and Failed Escape

Disclaimer- All things in the Harry Potter books or related to the Harry potter books, I do not own!

**"Who will tell whether one happy moment of love or the joy of breathing or walking on a bright morning and smelling the fresh air, is not worth all the suffering and effort which life implies?"**  
-- Erich Fromm (1900-80), German-born American psychoanalyst, emphasized role of social conditioning

"Well, this certainly is a new development. How did you come upon this decision, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said his fingers in steeple, glancing over his desk. We arrived at Dumbledore's office, and Malfoy told his story. He seemed really nervous in Dumbledore's presence, well he was nervous in my presence, he looked like he didn't believe that Dumbledore would think he was telling the truth.

"I saw how my father's life turned out, and I decided that I wanted to be my own person, and be better than what he calls great." Malfoy answered. Dumbledore looked pensieve for a bit, and he nodded, and smiled warmly.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure we can arrange things, how about a meeting tonight with Professor Snape?" Dumbledore asked, with a familiar twinkle in his eyes. Malfoy looked a little taken aback by this, but he nodded. I was dismissed as they talked further, it was a good thing my teacher was notified, or else I'd have a detention.

I hurried down the corridors to get history of magic, thank Merlin and any deity that it wasn't potions. I hurried in the class, while Professor Binns just nodded and went back to droning about goblin wars. I sat in between Ron and Hermione.

Ron and Hermione looked at me bewildered.

"Where were you?" Ron said, Hermione was writing notes, but she was staring at me.

"I had a little run-in with Malfoy." I said nonchalantly. Hermione put down her pencil, and looked at me curiously, Ron's eyes narrowed.

"I knew he was up to something! Did you give him a few good punches?" Ron said excitedly. Hermione rolled her eyes,

"Honestly Ron, just because he ran into Malfoy, doesn't mean it turned out to be a fist fight." Hermione said, Ron and her glared at each other, I spoke up before they started bickering again.

"No, he was asking me for help, he wanted to turn over a new leaf." I said shrugging. Ron looked at me incredulously.

"You believed him, He's a Malfoy, He's a Slytherin, and you believed him!" Ron said loudly, causing a few students to stare. Hermione looked reproachfully at Ron.

"Yes, he seemed very sincere, and he went to Dumbledore, and Dumbledore believed him." I said.

"S_lytherin_ Harry, S-l-y-t-h-e-r-i-n. _Slytherin_, you can't honestly believe someone, in the house of _dark wizards_!" Ron said.

"Well, Professor Snape was in Slytherin and he's working for the light." Hermione pointed out, I looked at her gratefully. Ron just snorted,

"So, he's still a slimy git." Ron muttered, letting the subject drop.

* * *

We were eating lunch when the subject of Professor Amstone came up; well my training with him came up.

"Harry, do you want to go on a midnight stroll tonight, just for the fun of it." Said, Ron, smiling mischievously. Hermione crossed her arms,

"Ron, you're a prefect! Neither you, or Harry should be doing anything against the rules." Said Hermione glaring at both of us.

"No I can't-," I was interrupted by Ron.

"You can't possibly be siding with Hermione, out of all the people!" moaned Ron, I was about to finish my sentence, but Hermione butted in.

"He should be siding with me, we can't go against the rules" Hermione retorted. I sighed.

"I'm not siding with anyone, I just can't; Professor Amstone is giving me private lessons at night, that's why he called me over today." I said, Ron looked relieved that I wasn't turning into a "Hermione" and Hermione looked a little put out.

"That's great, was it Sirius who got you it." Ron asked, I nodded.

"Wicked! Man, I wish I had your Godfather, My mum wouldn't even allow me to take one lesson! Will you give me a few pointers?" he asked, I shrugged.

"Yeah I guess so, I don't know if I'll be any good." I said, both Ron and Hermione snorted.

"You really need a confidence booster, Harry, boy-who-lived, downfall of Voldemort." Ron said, saying the last part to emphasize his point.

"Well it's not like I'm all-powerful, I might not be good at some things." I said in return.

"Unless you're name is Neville Longbottom, then you won't get me to believe that." Ron answered.

"Fine, Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you when I do suck at some things." I said. Ron just rolled his eyes and continued stuffing his food in his mouth, and Hermione went to her usual tirade about how gross Ron was being.

* * *

It was getting closer to the time of my class with professor Amstone, I was seriously nervous, trying to remember things that might impress him. I was constantly straightening my battle robes, and glancing at my wristwatch. I was supposed to be there at 8 p.m., it was 7:45, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I was a little early, I headed down to the defense room.

Once I was up to the door, I looked at it, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

I heard a muffled, "Come in" and I slowly turned the knob and opened the door. Professor Amstone looked like he was grading a few papers; he looked at me and smiled.

"Hello, Harry, have a seat, I'll be with you right after I finish these papers, you'd think the seventh years would have better handwriting." Said Professor Amstone, squinting at a paper. His eyes, lit up with acknowledgement, and he wrote something on the piece of parchment. After a few minutes of quill scratching, and eye squinting, he started to put his stuff away. He looked at me and smiled, leaning back into his chair.

"Sorry about that, being a teacher is a lot harder than I thought. Now let's get down to business." He said, taking out a book, which was labeled auror, techniques.

"I want you to read this after we're done; it's always good to have knowledge on these types of things. I nodded, shrinking it and putting it down in my pocket.

"Now to business, there's been a rumor about me making a new invention, have you heard it?" He asked, a mischievous gleam in his eye, not unlike a certain godfather I know. I remembered Hermione mentioning, something of an invention. I nodded, slightly confused what this has to do with auror techniques, but I was sure he was getting somewhere.

"Oh yes? Good, well yes I have finished my invention. You see it's wonderful, being an auror; I have had a lot of chances to study dementors, how they work and things of that sort. There's been a growing risk of dementors siding with you-know-who, so I cracked down on my studies and made this." He said excitedly, taking out a helmet looking thing. I looked perplexed, what the heck is that, or do I want to know.

"Well you see this is an artificial dementor, you put it on your head, and it emulates the effects of dementor, except the kiss, but it'll keep the prisoners under control, but it doesn't bring them to the brink of insanity, just incase someone is wrongly accused, if you get what I mean. What I'm showing you is something that will make an Aurors job so much easier." Said Professor Amstone, smiling warmly. Wow, I'm impressed, he was a good auror, and I can't believe how lucky I am to have him teaching me.

"You're probably wondering why I'm telling you about this confidential invention," he looking at me, I nodded. "Well I need someone to test it, and I thought you would be perfect!" he said, smiling. I could literally feel my heart stop beating for a split second. I looked at him disbelievingly.

"I- I don't think I would be any good for that, I mean I don't react well to dementors, and I don't think I would do any better with an artificial one." I said smiling shakily, wringing my hands. He looked upwards.

"Oh yes, I heard that for my dear friend Sirius, he seemed a little upset about that." Professor Amstone said. I looked at him incredulously,

"Then- then way are you….I don't understand….how come you're still testing this on me." I said, nervously. Professor Amstone, looked at me, his warm eyes hardened and his voice spoke volumes.

"You honestly think that I would be buddy-buddy with the boy who is the reason Fudge is not minister anymore. I'm okay with everyone else, don't get me wrong, but you no. Since I'm your teacher, I have the power to do this!" he said coolly. I felt like my life was over, I looked at him.

"I'll tell Sirius, I'll tell Dumbledore, I'll tell someone, you can't do this!" I said desperately.

He crossed his arms and laughed, he looked at me with a devious spark dancing in his eyes.

"Have you seen your Godfather, how distraught he looks, how much problems he's gone through just by taking care of you. Now you want him to go through more with accusing me, a friend that makes him feel like his old self again. You've put people through so much, and you want to be so selfish and put them through more instead of enduring a little bit of dementor effects, you did almost cause you're godfathers death, and you did cause Cedric's. You deserve this, I'm not killing you, you know, you have to be strong, not weak." He said his eyes narrowed. He hit a weak spot, many weak spots in fact, he hit the right spots, he knew me, for some reason, all to well.

I looked at him helplessly, trying to grasp something substantial, but nothing came to mind. I didn't want to be a burden, and I guess in some ways I do deserve this, maybe. All of Sirius' lectures were running through my head, Remus yelling at me when I was in the hospital wing, was running through my head. I pushed those away and nodded slightly.

"Good, and if I hear even the slightest mention to a student or friend, I'm sure a certain Weasley or Granger wouldn't mind a few detentions with me, with a certain invention." He said silkily. Now I really couldn't tell anyone, I nodded sadly,

He clapped his hands, and smiled in a way that reminded me of Voldemort. Voldemort sounded a hell lot nicer right now.

He put the helmet on and took out his wand, muttering a few words, I felt coldness reign my body, it wasn't a nice feeling I felt like I was dying, or that I was driven into an ice cube. Then I saw it, the memories, I saw my mom screaming repeatedly, for mercy from Voldemort. I saw her get killed, I was crying for her name. I was trying to save her but I couldn't.

I watch myself get beaten up by Vernon, I watched my horrible childhood. I was so young, I just wanted to leave. I wanted to leave forever.

It brought up the third task, me and cedric, I watched helplessly as he was killed. Hey repeated "kill the spare" so many times, that I wanted to vomit. I watched wormtail cut my arm open, I watched Voldemort be born again. I screamed, I felt horrible.

I watched Sirius fall through the veil by his sister Bellatrix. I watch helplessly, I was falling so slowly, it was like he could be saved, but I couldn't. I wanted so bad, but I couldn't.

All these memories, past through my eyes, repeatedly, becoming more graphic, I couldn't stand it. I wanted to claw myself out. I couldn't scream anymore, I lost my energy to do so, so I just cried, just cried till I couldn't cry anymore. Suddenly it all stopped, I opened my eyes, and I was on the floor shaking more than I ever shook before. My face was wet from crying and throat sore form screaming. I got up, I could barely get up, I looked at the clock, and it was two hours since I entered the room. Almost two hours of watching my horrors,

I looked at Professor Amstone, he was smiling.

"I see it worked, Wonderful." He paused, his eyes narrowed, and his tone cold.

"Five days a week potter, not on weekends, don't want anyone getting suspicious do we. I don't want to hear even a clue that you told anyone. You better read that book I gave you, it wouldn't do good, if I gave the appearance of a bad teacher now would it. Now get out, go to your dorms, and remember, no one should know."

I nodded shakily, and slowly walked out of the room, it was past curfew, but I had permission to be out this late. My breathing was ragged, and I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, nightmares would bombard me. How was I supposed to even do anything, with these memories playing continually in my head?

After a few flights of stairs, I sat down to rest a few seconds. I could barely walk, it took so much out of me, I don't know how I'm going to hide this from anyone, I had to, I need to show everyone I can make it on my own, I need to show everyone I'm not a handful or a burden.

I heard footsteps behind me, I got up quickly and whirled around, I was more or less happy to see it was professor Snape. I wasn't happy because, I just hate him, and I was happy because he wouldn't give a rat's arse on my current condition.

"Up to mischief, again, Mr. Potter, you know it's after curfew, or is that big head of yours full of air, instead of a brain." He said, sneering. I desperately wanted to roll my eyes. I handed him a note, from professor Amstone, one of the only good things he did to not get me in trouble. Snape read it and looked me over curiously, his eyes narrowed.

"What exactly, did you do, you look like you were attacked by a dozen dementors, shaking like that." He said, handing me the paper roughly. Close guess, but "AAAA," try again.

"Oh, a lot of stuff, just a little worn out I guess." I said nervously, He eyed me carefully, and snorted.

"Guess you aren't all that you thought you were, Potter. Well, stop standing there, go to your dorm." I nodded quickly and hurried off to my room. This was difficult, since I felt like I was going to throw up, from that horrible experience with Professor "I Am Stoned." I smirked at my new nickname for him, I never thought there would be anybody worse than Umbridge, but I guess I was wrong.

I headed to my dorm, whispered the password and entered. There were a few students studying, mostly seventh years, it was getting close to their NEWTS. I headed to the restroom, and looked in the mirror, I looked awful. I was exceedingly pale, and I could see myself shaking. My eyes were bloodshot, and my lip was bleeding slightly, I think I might of bit it. I wiped down my face and headed to a sleepless night.

* * *

I woke up to Ron shaking me awake,

"Wake up Harry, or Remus is going to have your head! I can't believe I wasn't the last to get up. Harry wake up!" Ron said, I knew he was enjoying waking up someone for a change, I had a horrible night, just like I predicted; Trelawney should give me an award. I spent the whole night, drifting, waking up from a nightmare, than tossing and turning. The cycle continued, without missing a beat.

I got up from bed, and looked at the clock; I had about ten minutes to get ready. Great, just great, probably going to have to run laps today, I didn't mind anything to get my mind off things, or to do something useful. I looked at Ron, and he looked at me with concern.

"Merlin Harry, you look horrible, what happen last night." Ron said, not really one for discretion, still blunt as ever. Well I must look horrible, if Ron noticed.

I shrugged and mutter, "Bad night." And got dressed quickly, memories still haunting me. I ran down to the field, a few minutes late, Ron was late also, a good friend he is, and he was willing to be late with me.

Hermione looked at me with worried written clearly on her face, figures, if Hermione wasn't worrying about me, then I can walk in hell, because it must have frozen over.

Remus looked like he was about to scold us, but I thing when he saw me, his guardian instincts kicked in.

"Harry what happen to you, you don't look too good. Are you feeling okay?" He said, trying to check if I had a fever, I shrugged and looked away.

"I'm fine." I answered dully, really, I give that same answer so many times, it should be a punch line by now. Truthfully, I felt very dizzy, and wanted to throw up, because Cedric's and my parents' dead faces kept on popping up in my head. Remus must've noticed this because his eyes narrowed, and he crossed his arms as I swayed slightly,

"Harry, I don't want you training today, you look like you need some sleep." He said sternly. I looked at him pleadingly.

"Remusssss, really I'm fine." I said, trying to make it look like I was okay. He grabbed my chin and looked me in the eye, I knew if anything looks bad, it was my eyes, they were bloodshot and had a slightly haunted look to them. After a few seconds of staring in my eye, he let go of my chin and looked at me wryly.

"Harry, go to your dorm, get some sleep, or I'll make Sirius drag you to the hospital wing and make you stay there all day." He said firmly, I knew a losing battle when I saw one, and a concerned, stubborn, guardian, werewolf against a sickly looking, have-no-authority, threatened- to-be-dragged-into-a healing-torture-chamber, teenager, was a losing battle. I sighed and nodded, Ron and Hermione both look like they approved. I glanced at them, and walked, or maybe it was stormed to my dorm.

I knew I looked horrible, but I'd rather be doing something useful than lying in bed all day. I'll look horrible for as long as Professor arse-stone, stays interested in torturing me. I'll have to do something, but what? I spent the rest of the time; I should've been "resting" thinking about a way to make me look better.

I got up an hour earlier than most people do for breakfast. I looked at myself, I look somewhat better. I washed my face, and forced myself to think of happy thoughts. This was more difficult than occlumency.

I was heading downstairs when I felt someone grab my arm; I yelped in surprise and looked around to see Sirius, who looked torn between worry and amusement. I think worry won.

"What are you doing up, I heard Remus order you to be rest till breakfast, and he told me to see if you would follow through. It looks like you weren't going to." He said, glowering. I shifted nervously.

"Well, I'm feeling better, and it is almost breakfast." I said, giving him a winning smile. Sirius just stared at me,

"Well you certainly don't look like you're feeling better, and an hour before breakfast, isn't necessarily breakfast time."

"I do feel better, I look better than I was this morning." I said, imploringly.

He cleared his throat and rose an eyebrow,

"Well you must've look like hell this morning, which I'm not surprised, you have to do a lot to get Moony to threaten to you, And I don't think you're looking too good right now, now go back to your dorm and rest for an hour more, Till breakfast." he said the last part very slowly. I glared at him, sleeping and me were not in good terms.

"But I-,"

"Now."

"But you-,"

"Now."

"Aww c'mon!"

"_Now_!"

"I'm not-,"

"I said now, I'm not going to say it again."

I sighed dramatically, and gritted my teeth, Sirius look like he was about to go through with Remus' threat. he grabbed my shoulder and led me to my dorm. I was so close; I should've brought my invisibility cloak. I walked inside the common room, Sirius waiting outside, looking like he was guarding the doorway, I rolled my eyes.

I went to my dorm room, and fell back onto my bed,I knew he was just concerned andI did look horrible butI lay therewith one single, comforting thought.

"Overprotective maniac."

* * *

A/N: MWHAHA…evil teacher, I looooovvvvveee evil teachers, I mean what's Hogwarts without one. Hmmm….when will I let Sirius and Remus find out, maybe about two chapters from now, so don't worry, Sirius will go mental pretty soon. Yes, just to calm everyone's nerves Draco is serious about going good, I'm so proud of you all, not making assumption…CONSTANT VILIGANCE! Lol. Well I'm going to be gone for two days so I thought I would update before I go…..

Reviews

Ickle-princess: lol, I'm glad you had fun, and that I updated in time! Lol thanks for reviewing!

Luvguurl: I know, totally, Draco is hot! I'll put him in more in the next chapter! Thanks!

Jensindenial3516: Yeah, I know, j/k…thanks, here's you're update:)

ambereyes2873: Yeah, he doesn't seem nice anymore, but he's a great addition to the plot…MWHAHA:)


	13. Of Charms and Snakes

**"At different stages in our lives, the signs of love may vary: dependence, attraction, contentment, worry, loyalty, grief, but at heart the source is always the same. Human beings have the rare capacity to connect with each other, against all odds."**  
-- Michael Dorris

Disclaimer- Everything related to the Harry potter books, are not mine. So power-hungry lawyers, go A-_way"_

An hour later I got up again, sighing loudly. I walked to the restroom, and looked in the mirror, to see if I still looked like crap. I looked better; I figured if I got something to eat it would help me regain my strength, enough to last tonight. Professor Amstone was certainly a surprise, I wished with all my might that I could get a time turner and say "No." the time he asked me if I wanted to train with him.

But I figured that he would just give me a whole bunch of detentions to do his little experiment on me. So I wished with all my might that he was torn apart by hippogriff, maybe I could ask a certain friend for a favor.

If that wish couldn't be granted, by some selfish deity, maybe a smaller one could, like erase all my memories! I shivered unconsciously thinking about all those memories that bombarded my mind. Something inside of me told me to tell Sirius or Remus, the voice sounded vaguely like Remus' ever-patient voice. I pushed the voice as far as it could go, I can deal with this, it's just the first day, and I'll probably build endurance for it or something. The little voice seemed to be scolding me, and telling me it will only get worse, I guess I didn't push it far enough, I thought dryly.

I sighed, and brushed my hair, only mildly taming it, I blinked my eyes a bit, trying to get rid of that sickly look it seemed to emanate. They still were bloodshot, but not as noticeable, and they still had a slightly haunted look. I shook my head, feeling like I was getting lost in my eyes. I ran outside my dorm, the portrait opened, and saw Sirius still standing there, he looked only faintly pleased with my appearance and ordered me to eat a lot, and get some sleep tonight. I agreed and headed downstairs, the phoenix fires look exhausted; I envied them for being able to do something productive. Food was strewn all over the table, I wasn't that hungry, but I could feel Remus' eyes on me, he may not be as over-protective as Sirius is, but he still had that wolf side of him, and wolves tend to be a little over-protective. That and, I believe his threat is still looming over my head.

I saw Ron and Hermione talking, or rather bickering about something and I walked over to the table, sitting down quietly, filling my plate with food. I took a few bites listening to them argue about how quidditch can be educational. Surprisingly it was Hermione arguing on how quidditch can be educational, and Ron not wanting to hear that his only enjoyment can even be slightly related to school. I snorted at this, and they both turned their heads simultaneously.

"Harry!" they both said together.

"Last time I checked, yeah." I said, smirking faintly. Ron rolled his eyes, and Hermione seemed to be examining me. She was about to open her mouth but I cut her off.

"I'm fine Hermione, really!' I said, smiling to prove that I was feeling okay. She looked apprehensive, but let it go. Ron started stuffing food in his mouth,

"So Harry, how was training with All-powerful Amstone." He said, I mentally, snorted, and gave a forced smile.

"Oh it was okay, I don't know if I'm very good at it." I said, shrugging.

"Well, it's only the first day, I'm sure you'll get better," Hermione pointed out, I nodded slightly, trying not to show my discomfort in discussing things like this.

"He's not pushing you too hard, because you look horrible this morning." She asked, looking at me with worry. I shook my head vigorously.

"No, I just had a hard time sleeping." I said mildly. Ron drew closer,

"It's not about you-know-who, is it?" he asked, barely above a whisper. I shook my head, wondering why he doesn't just call him Voldemort. Ron looked relieved, and Hermione was still staring at me, mainly at my eyes, I looked away, I was never one for staring, And definitely hated being stared at. I looked at the teacher's table, Sirius wasn't there, probably hanging around somewhere, Remus wasn't staring at me anymore, more like talking to professor Amstone. Remus was laughing at something He said, and it made my blood boil, but I kept my mouth shut. Remus was still casting glances at me, so I turned around and started eating, trying to hide my anger and great dislike for professor Amstone.

After classes, I was worn out, I was doing okay in my classes, but having a lot of power like I usually do, it wasn't my best, I was more like an average student. I was trying to keep all my powers quiet, it wouldn't do well if a few Slytherins ran to their deatheater parents to tell the tales of my immense power. All day, Hermione and Ron were casting fretful glances at me; I tried to ignore it as much as I could.

Lunch was draining also, all the questions on why I wasn't at training were getting annoying. Plus both Sirius and Remus' eyes were boring into my back. Some days I liked having them around, but most days I was irritated by it, wondering what it was like to have you're guardians at home, and you send them letters every day, my letters would probably be filled with lies.

The only highlight of my day was the fact that I didn't have bloody DADA today; I don't think I could face Professor Amstone in front of students, and him trying to act like he's a handsome, experienced, nice, auror. It would make me throw up, just thinking about makes me want to. I told Ron and Hermione after classes that I would meet them at dinner; I'm guessing they figured that I was going to get some rest, for they agreed whole-heartedly.

Actually I was heading to the library, to find out how to do a masking charm, to change my appearance, I've heard people do that, so I thought it would work perfectly and stop all the questions of my sickly appearance. I walked to the library, and nodded to Mrs. Pince, who guarded the library like a hawk. The library was very big, and only a few students were here, mainly Ravenclaws. Thankfully, Ravenclaws were not the nosy type, they let you do your business and you let them do theirs, just don't bother them, I didn't mind this, to say the least.

I went to "C"; this section was fairly large, on the account that there are many books on charms. I walked through the aisle, seeing many books, there was even a book on cats, it was furry and it purred when you touched it. I was a little freaked out by that and quickly moved from the book.

I finally got to the charms section, hmmmm…… "Charms for beginners", "Advance Charms", "Newt study guide for Charms," Aha! This might work, "From the Ugly Duckling to Prince _charming:_ Charm Your Appearance for Beginners. I took it out, it was slightly big, but I guessed it might work, the pun was completely stupid, I almost laughed because it was so stupid. While I pulled it out, a small book fell onto the floor. I was grateful it wasn't a big book, because madam Pince would skin me alive with the racket, a book that size would cause. I crouched down, and set my book aside, I picked up the small book. It was red, with a green snake engraved on the side, it seemed very old. I read the front, it read "Charming snakes" it seemed very interesting. I grabbed it and my other book, and checked it out. Madam Pince gave me an odd look, at my strange collection to check out, but I chose to ignore it.

I stuffed the books in my book bag and headed to my dorm, it was still a few hours till dinner, and I might as well catch up on my studies, for I most likely won't be able to do them tonight. I closed my eyes tightly at the thought of tonight, and opened them, blinking rapidly. It wasn't the best subject I like to think about. I shook my head out of my gloomy thoughts and walked to my dorm.

After a few hours of studying, I headed for dinner. I had only just finished my potions essay, Professor Snape, the git, gave me an extra foot of parchment to do, just because. Or his excuse, my potion was dark green when it should have been olive, and I pointed out that a lot of people's were purple; than he took points off for impertinence. Slimy, evil, overgrown, bat! I mean seriously, he would give me detention for breathing too loud, come to think of it, I think he took off points for that, when I ran all the way to the dungeons, a second early. I think he was disappointed that he couldn't take off points for me being late.

"Is something wrong, mate?" asked Ron, I shook out of my thoughts to realize, I had made it to the entrance hall. I look at Ron perplexed.

"You looked a bit angry." He pointed out, I snorted,

"Yeah, I was thinking about Professor Snape." I said, Ron's face immediately turned from concerned to angry, as he said every bad thing he could think of, to curse Snape, I smirked, and dragged him into the great hall. Ron stopped when he saw Hermione looking disapprovingly at him.

It was that time again; I was slowly heading to Bloody Amstone office, trying to muster enough of bravery to walk all the way there. I was playing a game called, "it could be worse," gradually, it got harder to find what could be worse than spending hour upon hours with an artificial dementors, and a Professor trying to get revenge.

Finally I reached the door, I was a few minutes late but I'm sure professor Amstone won't mind. I stared at the door, Merlin was this difficult. Hmmm…what could be worse than this, maybe Sirius and Remus finding out, yes maybe that. I opened the door, to find professor Amstone right in the doorway, looking down on me. Though I wasn't short, I was never tall, and it seemed the whole sixth year towered over me, counting some of the girls. I wondered, where the "short" genes, came form.

"Your late." He said coldly, yeah by a few minutes, I thought dryly. I pushed pass him, and sat on a seat. I glared at him,

"Better late than never." I said cheekily, He turned around sharply to me, his eyes piercing,

"Speak to me with respect, I am your professor, I will not tolerate your cheek." He said severely. I raised an eyebrow, and stared at my nails,

"Well you're not teaching me, so I figured; you're not a professor as of right now, are you?" I said, looking up at him steadily, giving him a chesire grin. He stepped closer to me, till his face was only an inch from mine.

"I still have authority, and I'm sure you will not like an extra hour of _training_, would you?" he said menacingly, I met his glance with steady eyes, but I knew without a doubt an extra hour was not my definition of "Fun." I kept silent; he smirked, and walked to his desk.

"That's what I thought." He said, I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say, bloody arse-stone." I mumbled, he whirled around, with a deep frown, OH CRAP, he heard that, me and my mumbling, I mentally berated myself. Before I could think I had a stinging feeling on my face, an ache in my mouth, and a metal taste on my tongue. I yelled out in surprise, and my eyes widened slightly. That bloody idiot, he hit me, hard enough to leave a bloody mark, now it will be even harder to cover this up. I blinked, as my vision cleared, he had an evil smirk on his face.

"As I said before, I will not tolerate insolence, or I will treat you as I treat criminals." He said, threateningly. "Now, let's start already, I'm tired of these games," he said, hastily taking the helmet, and putting it on my head. He said the spell and it started.

My mind went black and I fell into the abyss of my nightmares and horrors, I felt myself shaking, as I was stuck into the evil machinations of a bitter Professor. I would more likely than not, throw up by watching my parents die over and over, the screams, rang in my ears like a never-ending song.

The visions and faces, the pain and death, crying and screaming, all of it, tore me slowly up inside. It seemed like years had past till it was taken off. I found the room overly bright, I was on my knees, crying to myself; trying to shake off the images of the life of the boy who lived. After a few minute, my cries stopped, but I felt pain in my face, I touched my face to feel scars, and a bit of blood. It seemed like I was clawing my face, I realized with horror. That was new.

"I added an extra hour, for the comment you said, earlier, it's getting late you should head to your dorm, remember our deal, don't tell anyone." He said, I so wanted to curse him into oblivion, but all I did was, wipe my face, and got up slowly. I shakily headed to the door. The extra hour made it ten times worse, I didn't know how mush longer I could go.

My cheek still ached, my face stung from the self-inflicted scars, and my throat was soar as usual. I headed to my dorm; it took me about 20 minutes longer than usual, from the few rest stops, and avoiding Snape. Really, is he a vampire or something, or does he have a spell on me that tells when I'm in the halls? I had to avoid him, it was mandatory, because, being even weaker than yesterday; and a large bruise on my face, and a million nail marks, would not keep my well-hidden secret, hidden anymore.

I got to my dorms, and grabbed my book bag. I headed out again, leaving the fat lady a little disgruntled. I arrived at moaning myrtles bathroom, I'm sure this would be the perfect place to practice. I had to keep a sharp eye, because I knew there were guards lurking all around Hogwarts, and Sirius would have my head if he found me.

I entered and found moaning myrtle not there, probably a boy in the prefect bathroom, I thought, laughing quietly at the mental image. I sat down in front of the mirror and opened my book bag, taking out the large book. I opened it, and some dust flew out, I looked through the index, I found a chapter called, "Masking the truth" and I figured, that would help. I turned to the page, and watch the picture so a guy with a whole bunch of scar on his face, he closed his eyes, pointed his wand on his head and the scars disappeared. Yeah I thing this is what I'm looking for. I strummed through it till I found the directions.

_In order to place the masking spell on your face you'll need a wand. Take the wand and place the point at the temple of your head. Close your eyes and imagine an image of your face masked. It would be good to imagine every detail, not imaging a nose perhaps, would result in strange glances from wizard and muggles alike. Now after you are fully confident in your, mental image, say the incantation, which is "Dissimulo" (meaning to hide, disguise, or conceal). To remove charm, say the incantation "Finite Incantum"_

I shrugged, it seemed easy enough, I would guess that I'm pretty good with mental images. I took a deep breath, trying to collect all the energy I had left, I stood up and looked in the mirror, I looked like crap, to put it bluntly. The haunted look was more noticeable, I was a pale, very pale, ghastly pale. I had a very large bruise across my face that stood out like a red fire truck in a black and white movie. I was shaking more noticeably and I had black rings around my eyes, ten long scars told the tale of my horrors, as they stuck on my face. I wiped my face some, getting all the blood off, This wouldn't do at all, I had to make a change, not too noticeable, that it would be obvious that I had used a charm just enough.

I pointed my wand at my temple, and imagined myself the day I said the pledge to the phoenix, I had a slight tan, but not too noticeable, I looked well-rested, and well-fed, my eyes were shining brightly with determination, I was well toned out. I thought hard on that picture, and said "Dissimulo" It felt like the charm that Moody put on me, the summer before my fifth year. It was like and egg yolk slithering down my face, but it stopped at my neck. I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror, I looked perfectly fine. Just how I had imagined, I still felt like crap, and I still had the haunted images, but at least no one will know.

I started to stuff the book in my bag, when I saw the other book I had gotten. I thought I would look through it real quick, it's not like I'm going to sleep anytime soon, My face scrunched with disgust at the thought of sleeping, that's like asking my nightmares to come out and play! I took the book out, and opened it, I found with great disappointment that it was in a different language. How in the world is someone supposed to read this?

The words looked weird, long and sleek, curling at the tips; they had a slimy shine to them. It was almost snake like. I tried to pronounce the words; I was startled to find me speaking in parsel tongue, and I had no idea what I was saying. I tried it a bit more, curious if I would start understanding it, I stopped after I finished about a page, I put the book in my bag, picked it up, only to drop as I turned around, not drop it out of clumsiness, but out of surprise. For the minute I turned around I found a heck of a load of snakes behind me. Differing in color and sizes, I gasped in surprise and fear. An extremely large snake, what I presumed was a boa constrictor, approached me and bowed, well as much as a snake can bow.

"Greetingssss ssssnake lord, you have finally arrived." Said the snake, I looked at him bewildered.

"What! Ssssnake lord? I'm not the ssnake lord!" I said, they all hissed and bowed.

The boa constrictor shook its head, and smiled, kind of.

"You have read the ancient book of the ssssnake lord, and the book only ssshowsss to the one it wantssss to choosssse assss the sssnake lord. It has chossssen you and we are forever in your sssservice." The snake said, I opened my mouth to decline but I thought, better me than Voldemort.

"I will accept the title; you all will fight in the war againssst Voldemort, won't you?" I asked, they all hissed in agreement. I smiled appreciatively.

"We will protect you, my lord. Take this ssssnake as your protection." It said, a small snake, slithered to me, I bent forward, as it slithered up my arm, and wrapped around my forearm. I talked to them for about an hour, and learned a lot about snakes, and more about parsel tongue. The time came to leave; so I thanked them and promised to meet them every week. I went to my dorm to another sleepless night, I had a long night, but I'm sure this will be a long school year.

A/N: okaaay! Finally got that one done, the next on will be done really soon, Because It's the chapter where Harry gets found out! I'll have fun writing that one, I already have the outline of it! The snakes will play a big part in the war, but I won't show them that much through out the fic. I hoped y'all enjoyed it, and if you guys did not here of my other new fic called "The things we lived for" please check it out! And please R/R this story! That would be great.

P.S. I won't be answering the reviews, because apparently it's against the rules, so I thank everyone who did review! You all are great! If you have any Q's, I'll answer them, but that's all! Thanks again:)


	14. Of Bloody Spells and Trust

**"You may be deceived if you trust too much, but you will live in torment if you don't trust enough."**  
-- Frank H. Crane (b. 1912), American writer, author

Disclaimer- Yadda, yadda, yadda, you know the drill; anything related to Harry potter saga belongs to J.K.

It was Monday again, a week since Professor Amstone's special lessons, and quite frankly I was worn out, even though I had a break from it on the weekend I had to go to this way long meeting about quidditch, and training was twice as long. No one, found out about my whole masking charms, and it did stop Hermione and Ron's worried glances. The seemed pleased with my appearance. It was getting harder to stay awake in class and I wasn't doing so well in training. All my mentors were noticing it, and Daer was being a total prick about it, he was getting so annoying.

Sooner or later I know I'm going to have to get a strengthening potion or something, because my magic was starting to strain. At times at night I grew so tired of drifting and then waking up, all sweaty and my breath ragged, that I would read till dawn. Right now, I'm much too afraid to take off my masking charm to see how I look like. I probably looked like I was thrown in hell and came back again. I was praying and hoping, to any deity out there, that Professor Amstone would get bored and let me free, for I don't get any sleep, I throw up my food most of the time, I over exert myself in all my training, and I'm just losing all my energy. It will only be a matter of time till people start to notice my loss of health, and I'm using up all my lies!

Professor Amstone's lessons, have become more intense, I thought I would gain endurance, but he has great pleasure watching me fall on the floor, crying for my dead parents. He loved to see me walk in his office subdued. I watched him frown as the defiant gleam never left my eyes, at times he would get so frustrated that he would strike me, I just stood back up and glared at him. I wondered briefly if he was one of Voldemort's minions, if he was, Voldemort would be pleased.

I cringed at the thought of Remus or Sirius finding out, they both are REALLY scary when they're mad. That's one of the many reasons I have to hide this! I'll just get a book on energy potions, and all will be well. I nodded to myself, breaking out of my thoughts, it was better than thinking about my dead parents and Cedric, that distracted me so many instances. At times, I would be shivering thinking about them, my eyes in a trance, while Hermione and Ron asking what's wrong. I just shook it off telling them I'm fine.

I dreaded today, another lesson with Professor Amstone. I had him on Thursday, and every time he looked at me he smiled. To a spectator, it would seem to be a friendly smile. To me, it's an evil smirk! It took what was left of my strength to shake off my anger, and I was left drained for the next class, bad luck for me, the next class was potions. Man, we lost a lot of points that lesson.

I slowly headed to the DADA room, trailing behind Hermione and Ron, who were talking about some stupid subject that I really wasn't even bothering to listen in. More often times than not, I would count how many times it took to get to that bloody room, just to get my mind off things, and to see how much slower I could go.

I practically memorized every crack in the floor, and a lot of the times I found money. I was surprised how careless students here are with money. Before I knew it, I was in front of the DADA room. I hated this class, it was worse than last year. I squared my shoulders and entered the room. Keeping my head down, I walked to the back row. I didn't want to even glance at professor Amstone. I took out my book, self-inking quill, and a piece of parchment and laid it down on my desk, not glancing upwards at all.

Some of the students were discussing something about Professor Amstone, while others were talking about Remus, which was strange, that usually wasn't a topic of conversation, unless it was third year Gryffindor telling about what he did in class with the "Great Professor Lupin."

I paid no attention to the jabber, and focused solely on my DADA book. The bell finally rang, and I sighed, bracing myself, for another class.

"Good morning class," said a familiar voice, that definitely wasn't Amstone, my head shot up to see the friendly face of Remus, was I going insane?

"Good morning Professor Lupin," the class answered in unison. Okay, either I'm sane or the whole class has lost a few marbles. I'm leaning more towards the former. I tried not to look too happy, that would result in many questions.

"Professor Amstone will be gone today and tomorrow, due to personal business, so I will be taking his place for the next couple of days." He said, smiling. The class, looked slightly disappointed, but weren't too bummed out, for most Gryffindors liked Remus. I was elated; it was like I was given a slice of heaven. Two whole days without Amstone! OH YEAH!

"Now let's get to our lesson, how many of you know what the imperious curse is?" said Remus, the whole class raised their hands. Remus smiled and nodded.

"Good, good, now how many of you know how to identify someone who has the imperious curse?" he asked, a lot of the hands went down, we were with Hufflepuff, and they're not the brightest candles in the bunch. Hermione's hand was raised high, I wasn't surprised, to say the least. Remus smiled knowingly at Hermione.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" he asked, pointing his hand at her, she smiled, looking pleased that she was chosen.

"Well, you can identify by their actions, but that would be difficult. The easiest way to identify someone under the imperious curse, or any curse for that matter, is the revealing spell." Hermione said in her scholarly voice. Remus nodded approvingly,

"Exactly, the incantation for the revealing spell is _Ostendo_, it is commonly used in St. Mungos, when an injured arrives, and it is a common procedure among aurors when their partner is down. It's quick, informative, and a great safety precaution. When using the spell, if you have a curse or a spell around you, it will turn a certain color. For dark curses it's different shades of green, the imperious curse, for instance, being light green, for shields it's usually blue, hexes are red etc., etc." He paused for a second surveying the class, he watched as most took notes.

"Today I'm going to use the incantation on each one of you to show how it feels and how it reacts. After this, I want you all to practice it on your test dummies; you'll see many shades of color on them, if you put many charms and shields on them. So let's get started, I'll start with the front and head to the back." He said, taking out his wand, he cast the charm on a Hufflepuff girl, and nothing happened. "You see, when you have no charms on you, nothing will happen, this will happen to I believe all of you, unless you guys put some shields or something of that sort on yourself." Remus said, heading to the next person and the next. None of the students turned a color, I watched with interest, as the whole class did, most waiting patiently for their turn, and others repeating the incantation to themselves, trying to memorize it. By the time he reached me, my heart sunk, for at that moment I realized that my masking charm would show up, I hope that maybe it was immune to this, I cursed all deities; they tricked me! They made it seem like I was getting a break, instead it was just evil planning for me to get found out.

I watched the purple light slowly approach me, with dread filling my heart, Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! The whole world was going in slow motion. I watched the unsuspecting Remus, smile reassuringly as I watched with horror. The bloody spell got closer and closer. My first thought was to evade it, but that would gain a lot of questions, so I resigned myself to thinking up many lies and excuses.

The spell hit me, first I glowed dark blues, probably my protection spells placed on me, all million of them. Then it turned yellow, a bright yellow, wow, it was a really bright yellow. The color faded away, and I saw Remus frowning slightly, he looked at me with suspicion, his eyes narrowed, I averted my eyes. He gave a contemplative sigh, and went to the front of the class instructing everyone to practice on their dummies.

I walked to my dummy, too distracted to even cast a tickling hex on it. I avoided all the questioning stares, knowing that they were wondering why I glowed bright yellow. I especially avoided Remus' eyes, who were currently staring at me, obviously thinking hard. The end of class thankfully came, and the familiar chime rang through the school.

Remus stood up from his desk,

"Okay class, homework is to find a spell, and explain it, and tell me what color it turns. You're dismissed, oh and Harry, can I see you." Remus said, in his friendly tone, but I can hear the foreboding tone that underlies, as he said the last sentence. I glanced longingly at the doorway I was about to step out of, Hermione and Ron walked out saying that they would inform my next professor, disappearing with a sympathetic look.

As all the class left, I sighed, and trudged to his desk grudgingly, playing my "It could be worse" game, my first thought was it could be Sirius who found out. Yeah, I'd rather Remus find out first, than Sirius. Remus was writing something, he looked up with a determined look. I didn't like that look at all.

"Sit down, Harry." He said firmly, I looked at him.

"Well, I've got a class to go to and-," I was cut off, by a raised voice of Remus.

"Sit down, I don't have another class for a few hours, and I'm sure you're teacher won't mind. So sit down or I'll body-bind you and tie you up to a chair." He said, seeming incredibly serious. How could he do that? I'd be laughing if I said that. I dragged my feet to a chair, and plopped heavily onto it. Remus grabbed his chair, set it right in front of mine, and sat down, staring directly at me. He crossed his arms and kept silent for a few seconds. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I'll give you one chance to tell me why you have a masking charm on yourself." He said sternly. Wow, that was blunt. I blinked in surprise, and feigned confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked, his eyes narrowed, and his voice dropped dangerously.

"Don't you dare to even think about lying to me, Harry James Potter. I'm tired of you hiding things and I'm not going to let this fly-by." He said. I fidgeted,

"It's nothing serious, really. I just looked it up and put it on myself." I said, dancing around the truth, Remus looked at me anxiety filling his eyes.

"You're not cutting yourself, are you?" he asked. I soo would've laughed if this moment wasn't so serious and nerve-wracking.

"No! No way!" I blurted out. Remus looked slightly more relieved but still apprehensive.

"Then tell me Harry, why you have a masking charm on yourself? What are you hiding?" he said mildly.

"I was just experimenting, you know," I trailed off by the look Remus gave me.

"I explicitly told you not to lie to me Harry. If you don't tell me the truth, I'll find it another way" he said sternly. I sat there, staring at him, with a defiant silence, battling all my emotions.

"Fine if that's your choice, _Finite Incantum_" he said quickly. I was too shocked to move. The spell hit me, and I immediately felt the masking spell fall away. I saw my face morph in the mirror behind Remus.

I stared with horror, as my face turned exceedingly pale. My eyes haunted and a very dull green, bloodshot. I had extremely dark circles around my eyes, and I was skinnier, from the lack of food. I watched as those ten long scars from clawing my face slowly appeared, and large purple bruises from Professor Amstone's fits of frustration came into view. My breath was ragged, and I was shivering again. I covered my face, but I was fairly sure that Remus saw it, for he was shocked out of his speech.

I got up quickly, preparing to run out of the room, but strong arms grabbed me. I struggled to break free but they held onto me.

"Let me go!" I yelled, struggling as hard as I could with a rush of adrenaline,

"Let me go!" I yelled once again, after a few minutes, my energy slowly drained away, I didn't have a lot. It came to the point where I just gave up and the arms loosened their hold. I slumped in my seat, not even daring to glance at Remus.

"Look at me Harry!" he said firmly, I slowly raised my head. His eyes were full of anger and anguish. He drew closer and put his hand on my chin examining my face. I struggled from his grasp, but he held tightly. He let go growling in frustration. He looked me straight in the eyes, his gold with anger; they were piercing through my eyes, like he could see my very thoughts.

"Who did this to you? Why does it look like you haven't eaten or slept for days!" he said in low voice. I looked at him, a little surprised that he figured out someone did this to me, and the fact that I haven't been sleeping and barely eaten. I stared at him, I wasn't going to tell, I can't, I can't, I can't…why can't I? I was starting to doubt my resolve; all the lectures Sirius and Remus gave me were coming back full force. I kept my stare.

"Fine, you won't tell me, I'll get Sirius, maybe _he'll_ get something out of you." Remus said, throwing his hands up with frustration. I wanted to yell no, but that would probably get me in even more trouble. Remus didn't seem like the kind of guy to mess with when his eyes were bright gold. Remus walked to the fireplace, threw some powder into it, and called out "Padfoot quarters" and he stuck in his head. I could only here one side of the conversation.

"Sirius, are you there? Sirius! Hey, Sirius, can you come over here. I don't care if you just woke up! Yes, I know perfectly well that my eyes are gold, and I have a good reason too. No, I'm not playing a prank on you, would you just come over here! Stop calling me grouchy! For the love of Merlin, come over here! Fine, it's about Harry! I was going to "just say so", but you kept on interrupting me! Okay, I'm moving out of the way!" he took his head out of the fireplace, looking flustered, was it really hard to get Sirius to do anything? I thought to myself, I quickly hid my face as I heard the flames rise and someone step out quickly.

"Where is he? Did he do something? Did someone hurt him? Merlin, if anyone did, I'll beat them to a bloody pulp!" He said angrily, "Not encouraging!" I mentally screamed.

"Sirius, he's right there." Remus pointed out, eerily clam. There was a pause, I was sure Remus was mouthing something. I heard footsteps approach me, I kept me head down, and I saw feet stop in front of me.

"Harry, let me see your face." He said softly, I kept my head down, not daring to look up. Sirius kneeled down and grabbed my chin, slowly lifting my face. I tried to struggle out of his grip but he kept his hand firmly there. Why was everyone stronger than me? Finally, I was facing his eyes, they widened, and he paled slightly.

"Merlin, Harry, what have you done?" he got up quickly and walked briskly to Remus, "Remus what happened? Who hurt my godson? My god, he looks like me when I came out of Azkaban! He's sick; he looks like he's been tortured. When's the last time he slept! For Merlin's sake, WHO THE _HELL_ HURT MY GODSON!" Sirius yelled, eyes filling with tears, desperation written all over his face. I was near tears after his reaction; I grabbed my knees and brought them to my chest, burying my head in them, screwing my eyes shut, forcing the tears to go away.

"Sirius, I. Don't. Know. He won't tell me anything. From the looks of it, this spell has been on for days, even weeks!" Remus said frantically, I heard Sirius turn around, and walk in front of me; I kept in my same position.

"Harry!" he barked out, my head shot up in surprise. My heart plummeted in a pit of fear. I looked up to see a face full of anger and deep sadness; my eyes watering, as I forced them not to overflow.

"Who did this to you? And don't hide it from me; I'm not going to stand for it. This isn't a little nightmare that you don't tell us, this is a _million_ times more serious!" he said, severely. I looked at him, shaking. I wanted t tell him, but it was hard. I don't know why, but it was hard. What if I was seen as weak, or stupid, or too much of a burden.

"We love you , Harry, that's why we are so angry. We don't like it when you hide stuff from us, especially stuff that puts you in danger. If you tell us, we'll keep you safe. I mean, Remus and I are head aurors, and Dumbledore is practically the most powerful wizard, and Amstone is an ex-head auror, he'll even protect you." Sirius said softly, at the mention of Amstone's name, I broke apart. I just started laughing, hysterically actually, and the tears I worked so hard to hold just fell down my face, I put all my pain and hurt in my laughter.

Sirius looked like he was about to panic, but I didn't care, I laughed and laughed. Remus, walked over to me, looking reassuringly to Sirius, who probably thought his godson had gone crazy. No, his godson had a breaking point, and too much pressure causes him to break. The laughing it hurt my side but, I couldn't stop. The whole thing was just so funny.

Remus put a comforting hand on my shoulder. After about 15 minutes, my throat was getting sore, again, and I ended up just hiccupping while crying at the same time. Sirius took me out of my seat, sat down, and drew me closer in his arms.

"Shh, Harry, we're here. We'll help you through this." He said softly, after a few minutes of crying, I wiped my tears, feeling embarrassed of my breakdown. I got out of his arms, and sat in my seat putting my head in my hands. I heard Sirius get up, standing in front of me again.

"Harry, tell me, who did this to you, and if you don't tell me I'll follow you all day till I figure it out." He said softly, but sternly. Well, he's going to find out anyways, might as well tell him now, and save the embarrassment.

"'fesor m'ston" I mumbled my head still in my hands.

"What?" Sirius asked, mildly impatient.

"Professor m'ston" I said again, quietly.

"Harry, get you head out of your hands and tell my clearly who did this to you." Sirius said, slowly. I looked up sharply, slamming my fist against the table and standing up with a burst of anger.

"Professor Amstone did! He set up the whole training sessions, he struck me on the face when the defiant gleam in my eyes didn't go away. He used his new bloody invention on me, an artificial dementor, and it stayed on me for hours. I watched my parents die and Cedric die, repeatedly. I watch myself get beaten by Vernon, and I watched you fall in the veil. I watched it till it always showed in my eyes and dreams. 'Till I couldn't eat or sleep, till I tried to claw my eyes out, till all my thoughts were focused on that!" I said angrily, breathing hard, I slumped in my seat again, looking out the window.

There was a deafening silence as my words echoed through the room, I head someone slam a fist against a wall,

"Why didn't you tell us!" Sirius said loudly.

"I wanted you to be happy; I didn't want to burden you with a little pain. Amstone is your friend and I didn't want him to seem evil." I replied softly.

"Seem evil? He's evil itself, and for the _millionth_ time, you're not a burden. It hurts us ten times more when you hide stuff from us and it makes us happier when you trust us enough to tell us when something is wrong. I'm only happy when I see you smiling, when I see you be a teenager, like you're supposed to be. It's the _only_ way I'm happy." Sirius said softly.

"But now that I know who did this, I'm going to burn him alive and throw his ashes in the depths of the ocean to be eaten by fish, the son of a-," he was cut off.

"Sirius," Remus said warningly. I wondered how Sirius could get so gruesome; Sirius looked only a little ashamed. I was getting tired, this talk was so draining, and I didn't have much energy. From trying to hold it in, from trying to struggle from their grasps, from laughing hysterically, to having an outburst of anger, it was all too much. The voices turned to muffled sounds, they were planning what to do; I never felt so tired in my life.

I was nodding off, getting so tired. I was shivering, everything was getting so cold, and the images started to flash by, but I was too tired to let it all go. I heard some worried sound and someone lift me out of the chair carrying me. I tried to struggle, but I was too tired, the hands tightened their grip.

I felt so hot and cold at the same time, and felt someone flooing, well, that's what it felt like. I heard a high-pitched voice, talking something about a fever and a bed. I felt myself be placed on a bed, and two people holding each of my hands. The last thing I heard was "I love you" as clear as day, probably mind spoke, and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I blinked my eyes open, I still felt tired, but not as tired as I usually felt. I looked around to see white washed walls, and a familiar smell. Great, I'm in the hospital wing. I was about to step off my bed till a voice interrupted me.

"Nah ah! Get back into bed Harry James Potter!" said a voice, it was Sirius, and I felt his hands push me on to the bed. I groaned. If there was anything I hated most it was bed rest.

"Sirius, I'm fine." I said, I cringed as his eyes narrowed. Oh yeah, he's probably stilled pissed, not a good way to start a conversation. I sighed.

"Sure, _fine_ like you've been saying for the past week." He growled. Yep, still pissed. I flinched at his tone.

"Sorry, I was just trying to protect everyone from getting hurt." I answered, Sirius snorted angrily.

"Yeah, while practically killing yourself, great idea, Harry." He said. I rubbed the back of my neck, looking only slightly apologetic.

"Sorry." I offered, in a small voice. Sirius ran his hand through his hair and looked away.

"I trusted you Harry. I trusted that you would come to me when there was a problem. I didn't think you would allow someone to take advantage of you like that. Do you really not love me enough to tell me these things?" he said his voice choked up. He looked at me, his eyes watery.

"I don't know. I was just so confused and shocked. I believed all the words he said, and he hit all my weak points. I'm really sorry, I wasn't thinking straight." I said, practically pleading him to believe me.

"I know Harry. I just hate to see you hurt. I care for you so much, and you're hurt so many times. It's just so aggravating; to top it all off you hide important things. Sometimes I think it's my fault, for letting Tim train you, or not checking up on you. I should have noticed." He said. His eyes filled with guilt.

"It's not your fault; I was stupid enough to hide it. Sirius, please don't hate me because of this, _please_!" I begged, he looked at me incredulously.

"Does anything get through that head of yours? Who said I hated you! I'm your godfather. I'll _always_ love you. I've told you this a million times. Harry, just because you experienced a family that hated you, that wasn't family. Family loves you, and family trust each other also." He said. I looked at him sheepishly.

"Okay, Sirius, I'll try to tell you when something like this happens." I said softly.

"Family also has consequences when they don't listen to what family says." He said sternly. I sighed and stared at him, bracing myself.

"You put yourself in danger, again, and I don't appreciate that. Remus and I have told you constantly to tell us when something is wrong, and I was always here, and you knew where my rooms were. You should have told me immediately and not wait till you were running a fever, and draining your mass of magic away. So, Dumbledore and I agreed that you will be placed in my quarters for a few of weeks, to recover and for me to make sure you don't over-exert yourself, and so I'll see that I can trust you. Trust me, you need this, you've lost a lot of health, you're training will be postponed till further notice. You'll still have schoolwork, but you won't be going to your classes till I see you fit to do so. You will eat and sleep when I tell you, no buts." He said, firmly. I looked helplessly at him,

"Siriusssss, don't you think that's too much." I pleaded, knowing the answer I was going to get.

"No." he said simply. I sighed dramatically.

"I won't survive!" I whined. Sirius just raised an eyebrow.

"So," He said. 'Hey, he's a poet and he didn't know it,' I thought sarcastically. Suddenly I heard a shuffling of feet, and then someone cutting off my air-supply. I looked at the corner of my eye to see bushy brown hair, Hermione.

"Hermione, you're cutting off my air supply." I said. She let go, looking sheepish, she looked at me and her eyes widened.

"Oh my god, I was _so_ worried, you look worse than I thought!" she shrieked.

"Gee, thanks" I said wryly. Ron came to look at me, and his eyes widened like saucers.

"_Bloody hell_! Remus only told us a little bit about what happen, but he never told me you looked like you came back from the dead!" Ron blurted out. Hermione stomped on his foot. He looked perplexed at Hermione then looked helplessly at me. I laughed a real laugh for once.

"Well guys, we should let Harry get some rest, he's not feeling well, you can visit him tomorrow." He told them. "No buts Harry." He said quickly cutting me off. I crossed my arms huffing in indignation. Ron and Hermione nodded, Hermione giving me one last hug, and Ron patting me on the shoulder. I was surprised they didn't blow my head off for not telling them. Maybe Remus told them that Sirius and he already had.

Sirius gave me a potion, to help me sleep, and I took it grudgingly, and drifted to sleep, wondering what was going to happen to Professor Amstone.

* * *

A/N: okay revenge is next chapter, because this one is already 5,000 words, and I want to break it up some, I know most of you guys probably don't mind if it was a million words, but I got to sleep and eat. Lol, Thanks for all the reviews, I think it's the most I have ever gotten for one chapter. And just for a special mention, Dragon, you're review was probably the funniest I have ever gotten in a looong time! Thanks. I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter, I know it's what you all have been waiting for…lol. I'll have fun torturing Professor Amstone, laughs maniacally so read and review! I really appreciate all of you, you keep me going on:)

Just to let Dragon know, and some of you others, Intertwined hope is hope's Determinations sequel, I'm not sure I made that clear…lol :)

Oh and thanks to my new beta reader, my wonderful sister, who's way better at grammar than me:)


	15. Of Sweet, Sweet Revenge

**"Vicious minds abound with anger and revenge are incapable of feeling the pleasure of forgiving their enemies."**  
-- Philip Dormer Stanhope Chesterfield (1694-1773), 4th Earl of Chesterfield English politician, writer

Disclaimer- Don't own anything. (These get shorter every time)

_Screaming, dying, fire, green lights, cold, lifeless eyes, anger, blood, evil, gone, all gone _

"_Lily take Harry and go! It's him! Go run! I'll hold him off!" _

"_Not Harry, Not Harry! Please I'll do anything!" _

"_Stand aside. Stand aside girl."_

"_Not Harry. Please no, take me! Kill me instead!"_

"_Avada Kedarva!"_

_Screaming, dying, fire, green lights, cold, lifeless eyes, anger, blood, evil, gone, all gone_

"_You freak! You're worthless!"_

"_This you're fault, freak, all your fault"_

"_You'll get what freaks deserve!"_

_Screaming, dying, fire, green lights, cold, lifeless eyes, anger, blood, evil, gone, all gone_

"_Wands out, d'you reckon?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Kill the spare"_

"_Avada kedarva"_

_Screaming, dying, fire, green lights, cold, lifeless eyes, anger, blood, evil, gone, all gone_

_It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch_

"_He's gone Harry"_

_Screaming, dying, fire, green lights, cold, lifeless eyes, anger, blood, evil, gone, all gone_

"_Stand aside. Stand aside girl. _

"_Kill the spare"_

"_Freak"_

"_Avada kedarva"_

"_He's gone Harry"_

_Screaming, dying, fire, green lights, cold, lifeless eyes, anger, blood, evil, gone, all gone_

_Gone, gone, gone, gone_

I woke up in a sweat, like I've done all these days after Amstone, I was shaking again, these images constantly in my head, it made me sick, speaking of sick. I got up out of the hospital wing bed, and ran to the bathroom, and threw up. I always threw up; it was a wonder why no one heard me. My breath was uncontrolled as I screwed my eyes shut over the toilet, I leaned my back against the wall, hitting my head heavily on the metal stall. I rubbed the bridge of my nose, shaking my head roughly.

I glanced at my watch, it was 11:00 at night, I wondered why my nightmares couldn't wait till, like before 6:00 am, or something at least a little close to that. My stomach lurched again, and I hastily threw my head over the toilet, emptying my stomach's contents into it. I ran my hand threw my sweat-drenched hair, extremely tired. I wondered if I would ever regain my strength fully. I spread out my hand and used my elemental powers to cool me off with a small breeze. I didn't have much strength, but this came naturally, like breathing.

I sighed, and shakily drew myself up, flushing the toilet, and slowly walking back to my bed. I tried to calm myself, slowing down my breath. My legs felt like jelly, and I was running a fever, still. This was bloody annoying, for I couldn't tell if I was hot or cold and I didn't have much energy, I felt so lethargic. Walking to the bed was a hassle, when just yesterday I was able to run a mile! I shook my head out of my irritation and continued to walk to my bed. I kept on getting dizzy spells, so I stopped every few seconds to steady myself.

"What are you doing up?" I heard a voice say in a whisper, it was Sirius, again. I jumped in surprise, and almost fell, but Sirius grabbed my arms and kept me stable. He helped me to my bed, and I plopped on it, tiredly.

"I leave you for fifteen minutes and you're already trying to walk around." He said exasperatingly. He put his hand on my head and shook his own.

"And you're still running a high fever, how you even got the strength to walk is beyond me."

I smiled weakly, trying to stay awake; my brain was so foggy, it was hard to think straight. I watched as he gently traced the scars on my face, frowning slightly, anger quickly flittered across his eyes, but it was gone so fast I thought I imagined it. He looked at me, concerned, something I would expect.

"Why aren't you asleep, I'm sure you're tired." He said quietly, I shrugged.

"'m not tired." I said, closing my eyes, and opening them quickly, he laughed softly.

"Oh sure, and the closing eyes and slurred speech is all just apart of your regular routine." He smirked. I just nodded, not really paying attention to him, just trying to stay awake.

"Harry, you need sleep, c'mon, take this potion." He said, taking a potion from the bedside table and bringing it towards me. I moved my face away and shook my head, protesting feebly.

"No Si'ius, I'm s'not tired." I said, not really caring if I sounded like a toddler, Sirius just put the potion down and frowned.

"Harry, why don't you want to go to sleep?" He asked.

"S'not tired" I said slowly, yawning afterwards.

"Uh-huh, let my rephrase the question. Harry, Why are you avoiding sleep and lying to me. When you're clearly tired and running a high fever?" he said, firmly. I sighed and rubbed my eyes under my glasses, and stared at him, maybe this is a good time to gain some trust.

"Nightmares, I've been having them a lot lately." I said, quietly, and for once clearly. Sirius looked at me sympathetically, running his hand through my hair.

"About what?" he asked, I shrugged

"Everything, everything I've ever experienced but worse." I said shortly, my voice quivering slightly. I looked away quickly, my eyes watering, suppressing the shudder.

"Harry, you don't have to hide it, look at me." He said gently, I looked at him, his face strained with emotion, "I know I was angry this morning, but that doesn't mean I don't care for you, I want to be there for you when you're smiling just as much as I want to be there with you crying. I know we have a lot to go through, you built yourself quite the monstrosity, and it'll be hard to get over, but you're not in on it alone, I'll never leave you alone, if I can help it." He said, drawing me closer,

He comforted me, it felt as if his very presence warded off all the images, for he was one nightmare that wasn't real, he was here, not gone. He was with me. I let go of my front, allowing a few tears for all the pain I've been through, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"AAAAAH!"

I woke up blearily to a sound of someone screaming, I got up, my joints a bit sore, but less tired than I usually was. I look around to see Sirius' panic-stricken face, staring at my forearm. He was acting like I had the dark mark or something.

"Sirius, what are you screaming about?" I asked, trying to shake off my sleepiness.

"Harry, stay still and absolutely calm." He said, slowly and carefully, I looked at him perplexed.

"What? Why?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Don't ask questions Harry, there is a poisonous snake on your arm." He said cautiously. I looked at my arm to see Silas (yes I know I didn't mention his name but it's Silas okay!) and I quickly realized what Sirius was talking about and started laughing.

"Harry, I'm not joking; there is a snake on your arm." He said sternly, that just made me laugh harder. After I caught my breath, Sirius was looking very annoyed.

"I'm serious!" he said waving his arms around wildly, forgetting about the snakes, more focused on my strange reactions and the fact I wasn't showing any sign of believing him.

"I know you're Sirius!" I said; I knew it was stupid but it just set me off on a laughing fit again. Sirius crossed his arms looking slightly flustered.

"Harry, there. Is. A. lethal. Snake. On. Your. Arm." He said slowly, as if I were mentally challenged.

"I. know. Sirius. And. His. Name. Is. Silas." I said, smirking at Sirius' dumbstruck face.

"W-what! Why the heck do you have a snake that dangerous for a pet! You could've asked me, if you wanted a garden snake or something, not that that, _thing_!" he said, pointing at the snake.

"I didn't ask for it to be my pet, it _chose_ to be my pet." I replied. Sirius rolled his eyes, and threw his hands in the air.

"I give up, next time warn me when a pet that can kill me wants to be you're new best friend." He said; I just shook my head at my melodramatic godfather. I heard someone bustle in.

"What's all the racket in here? Mr. Black you know better, keep your voice down!" Madame Pomfrey scolded, Sirius just gestured to me, and Madame Pomfrey turned around, looking slightly startled.

"Mr. Potter, you're awake, Wonderful. Now I can give you a proper check up!" she said, I groaned, I hated anything that involved the hospital wing, check ups were right up there with sleeping potions and bed rest.

"Oh stop your groaning, check-ups are absolutely necessary, and after all you've been through you'll be going through them quite a lot. My goodness, when are we going to get a decent defense teacher that doesn't have it in for you, Mr. Potter?" She started to jabber, while I aimlessly listened to her, as she examined me. Sirius just reclaimed his over-protective godfather role, hovering over Madame Pomfrey, reading the piece of parchment as the words appeared on it. Telling my temperature and whatnot. By the way Sirius was looking at the paper, I guess my health wasn't up to par. Madame Pomfrey just nodded her head at it, and finished in a few minutes; the parchment rolled itself up and floated to the table.

"Well you're still running a fever which is understandable, it'll probably last a few days but that's the least of your concerns. Your magical energy is very low, it's been focusing on sustaining you, that will take at least a week or two to regain fully, and you'll need plenty of sleep and food. Going a week with barely any sleep or food is not good, and training on nothing is definitely not good. You've pushed your body to the limits Mr. Potter, and lasted a whole week on nothing, unbelievable. I'll get you some potions." She said, walking to her cabinet, muttering under her breath of irresponsible teenagers with their health.

She grabbed a few potions, and bustled back. Sirius, who grabbed the piece of parchment, was reading it thoroughly. She set the potions on the table, and called Sirius' name, Sirius threw the paper aside.

"Well, Mr. Black, as he will be staying in your quarters these will be the potions to give him everyday for a week. This is a nutrition potion, this is a sleeping draught, this is an energy potion, here's a fever reducing potion, and finally a calming potion just in case he's shaking or if it's a hard night." She said, giving me a sympathetic look, which I really didn't appreciate, all these potions made me look weak and pathetic.

Madame Pomfrey shrunk the potions and handed them to Sirius, Sirius took them and put the in his pocket.

"Well you can take him to your quarters Mr. Black, but make sure he doesn't over exert himself, you can floo there if you'd like, I'm sure It would be much easier than walking." She pointed out, Sirius nodded and headed to my bed. I pushed myself up, carefully getting out of my bed, swaying a bit.

"Whoa Harry, here let me help you." Sirius said, steadying me by holding my arm, I hated feeling like I was weak; I mean how am I supposed to fight in a surprise deatheater attack, when I can barely walk. We walked to the fireplace and Flooed to Sirius's place.

By the time we got there, Hermione and Ron were in the room waiting patiently. I flushed with embarrassment, of needing help to walk to my bed. Stupid fever, stupid arse stone, stupid life! I sat on my bed, and Ron and Hermione came over.

"Remus let us come in, he knew Sirius' password." Ron said, looking me over. Sirius left the room, to give us time alone. We sat there staring at each other, till Ron broke the silence again.

"That was really stupid of you Harry." Ron said, Hermione glared at Ron.

"Ron!" she exclaimed, I shook my head in amusement, and intercepted Hermione's upcoming lecture.

"'Mione it's fine, I know what I did was really stupid, I'm really sorry guys. I don't know where my head was at." I said apologetically.

"Or if you had a head at all." Ron pointed out, Hermione smacked him on the back of the head, and I laughed. Ron scowled rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, do you guys know what's going to happen to Amstone, No one will tell me anything besides go to sleep and drink your potions." I asked.

"All we know is were not supposed to tell anybody about Amstone, or about you're condition, Amstone is coming back tomorrow, I guess they're planning a surprise or something like that." Hermione answered, Ron nodded.

"I wish I could see it, but I can barely step a toe out of this bed." I said, looking longingly at the doorway.

"Well don't worry; I'm sure you can arrange a pensieve or something. Oh yeah, the phoenix fires say get well." Hermione said.

"We better go, Hermione. Breakfast is almost over!" Ron said, staring at his clock. Hermione rolled her eyes, I stifled a laugh.

"Fine! Good-bye Harry, take care of yourself, see you in the afternoon, I'll bring your schoolwork! Come on _Ronald_!" Hermione said smirking as she ran out of the room. Ron scowled.

"Bye Harry, I'll try and distract Hermione from giving you schoolwork." He said hastily running out yelling out to Hermione to not call him Ronald. At these times I wondered why we were friends with the constant bickering. Sirius came in not a minute later with a tray of food. I groaned, not food, I have a fever for Merlin's sake shouldn't I get out of the whole eating thing.

"C'mon Harry, last time I checked you were a human being, and human beings need food to survive. I swear you're the hardest person to take care of when they're sick." He said, laying the tray of food on my bed.

* * *

:Next Night:

(I'm skipping to revenge! It's going to be in third person, due to Harry's Absence)

Remus and Sirius, walked down the corridor to the DADA classroom. It had been a long day, and Sirius was itching to beat Amstone up. Harry was gradually getting over his fever, but the haunted look would be harder to get rid of. It pained both of them to look at. Aurors were stationed at all corners of Hogwarts, and watching the office closely, incase of a mishap, and to make sure Sirius didn't hurt Amstone…….too much, but no one mentioned this to Sirius, they just kept a close eye.

Dumbledore was furious when he heard about Amstone, yet another Evil, maniacal DADA teacher that slipped right under his nose. He agreed whole-heartedly with Sirius and Remus, their plan was perfect. Amstone was going to find out what happened when you piss off the Marauders. They finally reached the DADA door, and Sirius was cracking his knuckles, Remus nudged Sirius, who opened the door quietly and walked in softly.

He glared down at Amstone who was grading assignments; he had a stack of them. He wanted so much to hurt him right there, to kill him, to rip his bloody eyes out. When he looked at Amstone, all he saw was red.

"You're late, what would you're guardians do if they found out you were slacking on you're special training?" Amstone snarled, it took all Sirius had to not beat him up right there. He answered calmly, instead.

"I don't know, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind at all." He said loudly, Amstone jumped at Sirius voice and got up quickly and giving a nervous smile.

"Sirius, you're here, how are you, I haven't seen you in days." He said, walking around his desk to shake his hand, Sirius gritted his teeth and glared at the outstretched hand, all that went through his head was, TRAITOR. He looked up slowly in Amstone's eyes, and his hand deftly grabbed the traitor's neck, lifting him up slowly and forcing him against the wall.

Though Amstone was very strong, no one would be able to get out of an angry Sirius' hand. Amstone struggled to breath, and Sirius almost looked crazed, as he held him high in the air by the neck. A gentle hand grabbed Sirius' shoulder; Sirius' head turned around and looked at a reproachful werewolf.

"Sirius, this wasn't how we planned it, you can't kill him." He said, Sirius, stared at him, as if it was a battle of wills, the stronger will one and Sirius loosened his grip shoving Amstone to the floor. Amstone was breathing deeply, trying to control his breathing rate; he looked up at Sirius, with sorrow in his eyes.

"Why are you guys doing this? I haven't done anything!" he said, desperately, staring at Sirius. Sirius faltered for a second, but stood firm on his belief.

"Tim, I'm tired of playing your games, you hurt my godson, and it doesn't go well with me. I know all about your little invention, and beating up my godson. I know a lot of things." Sirius said coldly, he sneered at Amstone. Amstone slowly got up and looked down for a second.

"Maybe I was too hard on him, he was kind of mad at me on Friday, because he wanted to skip a week to hang out with his friends, but I knew he needed the training so I told him no, and he got angry. By no means did I lay a finger on him, I've been giving my time to him out of the kindness of my heart, I think you're godson is lying Sirius, you shouldn't believe what he is saying. Don't worry, you're not a failure, all teens lie at that age, and he seems to make tall tales quite a lot. He just wants the attention." He said, shaking his head sympathetically.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sirius roared, this time Sirius did see red, right after he punched Amstone in the nose. Remus pulled Sirius away, and tried to look disapproving but couldn't muster the look with the broad grin on his face. He shook it off.

"Sirius, why don't you sit down? Amstone and I will talk for a while you calm down." Remus said, Amstone just moaned in agreement, holding his bloody, probably broken nose. Sirius clenched his fist and sat down roughly on a chair. Remus looked at Amstone carefully, and calmly sat down.

"So, what have you been teaching Harry." Remus said pleasantly, putting a hand up to stop Sirius from interrupting, Sirius just glared at Remus, trying to figure out what he was getting at. Amstone looked pleased, as he quickly mended his nose.

"We've been going by the book I gave him, and just that, nothing practical yet." He said, slightly smug, Remus nodded his head.

"Harry told me you reviewed Patronus' on Monday; it would've been good if you did a practical then, he makes a beautiful Patronus." Remus said, smiling. Amstone nodded,

"Oh, yes, I would've let him, but I didn't want to drain him too much, you know growing kids, need their strength." Amstone said, laughing slightly, Sirius growled in the background.

"Yes, and on Wednesday, you did magically enhanced muggle weapons." He said in interest. Amstone nodded, puffing up in pride.

"Oh, and I can't forget the wonderful lesson about the mechanics on the robes that makes you invincible to hexes." Remus said grinning strangely.

"Yes, those were great." He said hesitantly, Remus turned around to Sirius.

"See Sirius, Amstone did teach Harry something." Remus said, Sirius stood up, now very angry with a certain werewolf.

"Remus" he said warningly, as Amstone stood in the background, looking ecstatic. Remus grinned.

"He taught Harry how to lie horribly!" Remus said, whirling around, his voice gruff and filled with suppressed anger, his eyes flashed gold as he saw Amstone's smile fade to a face contorted with anger. He took a step towards Amstone.

"Telling me that you taught Advance and rare Auror techniques from a beginner Auror book makes your lies worse, you despicable piece of filth!" Remus spat, it was Sirius' turn to look ecstatic.

Amstone just stuttered, and looked with unbelief at the book-crazed werewolf, who had read the book Amstone gave to Harry.

"I didn't do anything that your bratty godson said." He said angrily, Remus pushed Amstone roughly aside and opened all of Amstone's drawer till he took out a helmet, with a manual right by it. He opened it with a deep frown, paling slightly.

"You shouldn't leave the evidence lying around Tim!" Sirius roared as he watched Remus flip through the manual, by the end of it Remus was shaking with anger, he dropped the manual, and anyone near him would've swore he roared like a wolf.

Sirius picked it up and found that it wasn't a manual. What it was made him want to throw up; made him want to kill Amstone; made him want to run to his godson, hold on to him and never let him go. It was journal, it explained all of Harry's reactions, all the torture he went through how long he went through it, in great detail, one excerpt was the following:

_Day 3 Three hours of Helmet_

_The helmet was put on him and turned to high, he gripped the sides of his chair seeming like he was resisting. His head was shaking as he moaned, and tried to get the helmet off. He did the position for about a half an hour. Gradually his moaning got louder, as his hands clenched so tightly his nails dug into his skin and blood started to drip, beautiful blood. He started to scream in agony after and hour and a half, trying even more desperately to take the helmet off, but no, he won't get it off, I put a sticking charm on him._

_The pathetic little orphan started calling for his mommy and daddy, telling Voldemort to stop. Idiotic boy, doesn't he realize it's an illusions, it's hard to write this as I laugh while he screams. He screams for it all to stop, for everyone to come back, to not leave him alone. He claws at his face and more of the sweet, beautiful blood drips from his face, under the masking charm he put on himself. He falls off his chair, and knocks his head on the table, OH, that's going to leave a mark, wonderful!_

_I remove the helmet, as he's on the floor crying; crying for people who died years ago, what a pathetic boy. His voice is too sore to talk, and he is shaking, too weak to do anything. What a weakling, a wretched orphan. He gets up, controlling what's left of his composure, still shaking, but with the hideous look in his eyes. Why won't it go away! I slap him down, and he falls to the floor, he struggles to get enough energy to get up, I laugh at him, and he leaves._

Sirius couldn't read anymore of it, anger was to the highest boiling point. His Godson had to go through this, that bloody maniac did this to him, that sick bastard even wrote it down! Remus already had his wand pinned to his temple. Looking livid, Sirius never seen Remus so angry, the only time he came close was when he told Snape how to get in the shrieking shack. _Sirius_ was too angry to think of trivial things like wands, he kicked him down on the ground, his foot on his stomach.

Sirius bent down and started punching him in the face, he struggled to get out, but Remus snarled and kicked him down. After a few minutes of beating Amstone to a bloody pulp, the aurors lazily walked in, in a leisurely pace. They calmly told Sirius and Remus to get off, so quietly that it took Remus and Sirius five minutes to stand back. The aurors, roughly dragged Amstone away, not caring they were dragging him by his broken arm or the fact his ankle was sprained.

Sirius and Remus were breathing hard; Sirius quickly muttered a spell to clean himself off and ran to his room. He needed to be with his godson, he ran into the room to find Harry shaking slightly, as he usually does. He seemed feverish, which was normal, Harry looked up slightly startled; he gave Sirius a shaky smile. All Sirius could see was the haunted eyes, the showed Harry screaming, and falling on the floor, crying calling for his parents.

Sirius didn't see a pathetic little boy; he didn't see a weakling or a wretched orphan. He saw his godson, who had the world on his shoulder with all the people shooting at him. He ran to his godson, and held him tightly. Harry leaned in, drawing in the comfort he felt from his godfather. He felt the shaking go away, as Sirius sat there holding on his godson, never wanting to let go. Harry didn't mind, he didn't mind at all.

* * *

A/N: Okay, done with that chapter, would I of had it done sooner, but at least it wasn't too long of a wait. I may have a little more revenge in the next chapter, and maybe some action. I don't know I'll have to write it, I'm looking forward to writing some really cool action sequences with the trio, they haven't been able to show their powers to the full extent yet, it'll be fun! Hope you enjoy, thank you for all the reviews, they were wonderful! Please review some more! 


	16. Of Setbacks and Battle for Hope

**"Never forget that life can only be nobly inspired and rightly lived if you take it bravely and gallantly, as a splendid adventure in which you are setting out into an unknown country, to meet many a joy, to find many a comrade, to win and lose many a battle."**  
-- Annie Besant

Hogwarts was in an uproar, it did not go unnoticed when a favorite DADA teacher was dragged through the corridors bloody and bruised. The fact that Aurors were the ones dragging him roughly didn't add a good effect to the scene. Girls wept silently or loudly, boys were seeking revenge, it took all the teachers to control the students.

All four houses were outraged, the Gryffindors grew angry, except a select few, and tried to throw books at the aurors, to "save" professor Amstone. The Ravenclaws tried to heal him behind the aurors back. The Slytherins were sleeking around trying to locate the culprit with blackmail, and general knowledge. The Hufflepuffs hid crying secretly because of the scene.

It would seem that this very moment would be written down in the "Hogwarts: A History". For the mutual feeling of all four houses, for the first time. Though this turned to be more of problem than a God-given miracle.

It was more difficult; for Dumbledore did not want the news of Harry to spread around that would definitely not bode well with his guardians. By the time they had Amstone far away from the castle, students rushed to their dorms to write or to share gossip and spread rumors. It was hard for Ron and Hermione to blend in with their great dislike for Professor Amstone; they spent most of the night with forced smiles or hiding in the library.

Remus was with professor Dumbledore, trying to arrange the defense teacher, it was said that Tonks would take the place of Amstone, for extra protection of the castle, being an auror, and just because she was familiar with Remus' condition. Remus was a bit stressed out, with Harry and Amstone; and then there was Sirius almost going crazy with anger at Amstone and over-protective worry for Harry. Remus prayed that they would get a little peace in the upcoming days.

Sirius on the other hands was keeping a watchful eye on Harry that night, after he got over the shock of Amstone and his sick qualities he was left to ponder the days as he watched his beloved, trouble-magnet, godson sleep. He had another regret to add to his list of failures, he trusted yet another fake and now here he was worried sick for Harry.

There were a million things he could've done to protect his godson. like check on him constantly, investigate his weird behavior that week. He had even notice the loss of happiness and enthusiasm in Harry, his bond with Harry even sensed something was off, but he ignored it. Ron and Hermione, he had once heard talking alone about Harry's depressing behavior but he didn't even check.

Why he trusted a Fudge supporter was beyond him, why was he so blind to even believe the maniac? He should have noticed the training was a hoax; he should've never let Harry go, he should've questioned even a little about the training and he would've figured out. He felt like a failure as a godfather, he let Harry down just like he let Lily and James down.

You're not playing your game again, are you?" a voice started him out of his musings. Sirius jumped and turned around to see Remus leaning on the doorway, looking a bit worn out.

"What game?" Sirius asked gruffly, a little worn out also, Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I don't know. The regular game, you know, the "What If" game or the "should've, would've, could've" game." Remus said, sitting on Harry's bed, looking at someone he considered a nephew.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sirius mumbled, looking away briefly, and then bringing his gaze on his godson. Remus chuckled wryly, as he gave the I-don't-believe-a-thing-you're-saying look.

"Sirius, I've known you for many years, and I know what games you play in you head to torture yourself with. You did it when we were in school, out of school, no doubt in Azkaban, at my house after Azkaban, and especially in Grimauld's place. I have no doubt in my mind that you're doing it right now, because you got that same look on your face, the contemplative depressed look." Remus pointed out. Sirius looked at Remus incredulously, was he really that obvious or was Remus that observant.

"Fine, I guess I have been thinking in the way you like to call "game." Why do I feel like I keep messing up with Harry, do you know how many times he's been in danger and hurt. I just don't know if I'm really qualified to be Harry's godfather. They should've picked you, you're much more responsible. Harry would be better off without me." Sirius mumbled, the next thing he felt was a slap upside the head. He glared at a very serious werewolf.

"What was that for!" he grumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"To knock some sense into you! Everything you just said is not true in all aspects, I wouldn't be able to protect Harry, one, I'm a werewolf, two the ministry would never let me, and three James picked you for a reason, and a very good reason. You screw up, so do I, do you think that Harry running through the veil was a result of me being a responsible. I was at fault there; Harry is a smart kid, he gets by with what he puts his mind with, but we're smart enough to catch him before he kills himself. Don't even tell me that Harry would be better off without you; he practically starved himself when you left. You guys both need each other, Harry needs the love that he's been longing for so long, and you need someone to love after all those years in Azkaban." Remus said firmly.

Sirius looked at Remus, nodded gratefully, but a bit confused.

"What do you get out of all of this? Two emotional wrecks, one's an orphaned boy, almost always on a suicide mission, and one's an ex-convict with a pasts that haunts him and guilt the size of Africa." Sirius said warily, Remus just laughed quietly.

"You're so pessimistic Padfoot, I get to see the two people I love, happy, and I get a reason to live. That's to protect both of you. I thought I lost everyone Padfoot, but in a blink of an eye I got my best friend and someone who's like a nephew to me, all in one. Don't worry about me Sirius, I'm doing just fine." Remus said, getting up slowly. Sirius grabbed on his arms, and smiled warmly.

"Thanks Remus, I really needed that." Sirius said gratefully, Remus just nodded and left.

(Back to the regular POV of Harry)

(2 days later)

I started awake, sweat drenched my shirt again, and the dream was different in this one. It started out like it always did, Sirius falling through the veil, but then he didn't; he just stopped. The weirdest thing happened I walked up to him, I don't know why but I pushed him in. Sirius looked betrayed and hurt, I didn't understand why; maybe it's my subconscious saying something.

I looked at the clock and saw it was five am. Well at least my nightmare woke me up at a reasonable time. I felt like my thoughts were all jumbled up by the dream. I longed to practice my skills with the other phoenix fires, but here I was stuck in this stupid bed, like I was an invalid! Our powers really had progressed, and I was glad for that, we were having less outbursts, Hermione was more concentrated and wouldn't suddenly pull up a mind barrier for us to walk straight into when she was thinking hard. Ron no longer burned up his homework when he frustrated (that much), and I no longer had weird outbursts that caused me to float in the air.

Though I do, do the occasional shadow travel, when I feel like it. Right now felt like a good time to maybe practice just a little bit, Ron and Hermione are probably doing laps, and then are doing sword training. We were almost ready to get a badge on our robes, once we finish sword training. The phoenix fires were watching in awe as we handled our swords. My sword being especially fancy, in a way it was intimidating. When we mixed martial arts into our sword fighting it turned out awesome, and sometimes if we could we sneak in some elemental powers.

What was really great was our bond, talking in class without actually talking in class. We had mastered it to the point where we could look like we're working and talk at the same time. Well Hermione mastered it to the point where she was actually working, but Ron and I aren't that good.

Though I admit this grudgingly, Malfoy really turned it around; He was made an honorary Phoenix fire, and is in training now, which is good. Ron ignores him as much as possible, it's hard to get Ron to get over with his grudges, me and him made a truce, and we don't talk much, but we don't insult each other either.

Suddenly I saw a big ball of fire shoot in the air, and dust fly in the air quenching the fire. Obviously Ron and Hermione were practicing, was it six already. I glanced at the clock, guess so. I longed to be with my friends, maybe if I did a little training I wouldn't loose my power. I lifted my hand and used wandless magic to bring a book to me, I floated it in the air, and cause wind to circle it like and orb, I manipulated the darkness to surround it so it was a black orb, and I watched it with satisfaction.

"What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing Harry James Potter!" said a voice that seems to always walk in on my worst and most mischievous moments. I started, and lost my concentration, causing the book to fall on my head.

"Ow!" I said, rubbing my head with a pained look on my face, I looked sheepishly at Sirius, trying to look disapproving but only succeeded and laughing when the book fell on my head; he came and took the book ruffling my hair.

"Sirius!" I yelled trying to dodge his hand, my hair was messy enough! Sirius looked smug.

"Serves you right, you're lucky that Madame Pomfrey was delivering the potions or she would've added another week to your bed rest. You know you can't be using your abilities till you're fully healed, or you'll get sicker." He admonished. I ducked my head a bit, and shrugged.

"So, are you up for some breakfast!" Sirius said, cheerfully, I groaned.

"Must you torture me with your overfeeding techniques." I moaned. Sirius just rolled his eyes.

"If I didn't know you better I'd call you anorexic." He joked, he clapped his hands and a house elf appeared with breakfast. I wondered how they knew what we wanted; Sirius must've ordered a bit ago.

After we were done eating Sirius went to go do his guard duties, and check up on Remus. I was hearing that the guards were having a hard time keeping the students under control, after Amstone left the school. I was waiting till' Sirius told me about their "Revenge."

Sirius gave me a book to read, I was lazily strumming through it. It was 8:00 a.m., when Ron and Hermione came in.

They looked a little red in the face probably from running.

"You're so lucky, you don't have to train. Pyrrhus is soooo annoying!" Ron whined as he sat in a chair heavily. Hermione just sighed exasperatingly and sat down.

"Ron, would you stop complaining!" Hermione said.

"C'mon Ron, how would you like to be stuck in bed all day and no magic. I got so bored I was spinning a book in mid-air, until Sirius came in." I said, crossing my arms. Ron smirked,

"Is Ickle-Harrykins getting bored!" Ron taunted, I made a face at him.

"Oh shove it!" I replied, it was at that moment my scar started to burn, like a raging fire. I press my hand against, grunting in pain. Hermione and Ron were up close to me, by the time the pain got bearable.

"Voldemort is near, I know it, I can feel him." I said, trying to shake off the pain. Hermione and Ron looked very worried.

"Harry are you sure!" Hermione asked her voice thick with concern.

"ALL STUDENTS HEAD TO THEIR DORMS IMMEDIATELY, THE CASTLE IS UNDER ATTACK, THIS IS NOT A DRILL, AND I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" a loud voice bellowed throughout the school.

"I'm sure now!" I said,

"Oh great, the phoenix fires aren't ready, how are we going to fight this off. Ron look out the window, see how many are out there." Hermione said quickly, she was taking out her swords, and looking at it, examining her arrows for her bow.

"Bloody Hell, I see about 40 death eaters on foot, two dragons, about 50 dementors, and 4 giants." Ron shouted.

"We're not ready for this! That's not even that big, what if there's more!" Hermione shrieked. I shook my head trying to think of something.

"The teachers are already outside, the deatheater are on the quidditch pitch. Merlin, they're going to fight them on their own!" Ron yelled. They're going to die, I thought frantically. I got up off my bed.

"Guys we have to go out there, if we want to have teachers by the end of the day, we have to go fight!" I said, banging my fist on my palm. Ron and Hermione gave me an incredulous look.

"Harry you're condition! You only have had a few days to recover!" Hermione said, and I shook my head.

"I don't care, I'm fine, and I don't have a fever anymore, so I can do this. Guys we are one of the most powerful individuals in the wizarding worlds, but since we're connected, we're a million times more powerful. The only way we're going to win this battle is if we go down there, and the only way we're going to win this war is if we take risks!" I said loudly.

Ron and Hermione looked hesitant, but nodded their heads firmly. I nodded, and we rushed to ready our weapons, I grabbed my sword, my bow, daggers, and my wand. I attached them in the correct holsters, and ran through my head on what to do, and my training. Hermione and Ron did the same with a determined look on their face.

"You know if we make it through this, we still won't survive after our parents are done with us." Ron said, we looked even more hesitant for a moment, I shrugged it off.

"I don't care, as long as they're alive for me to feel their wrath, that's all that matters!" I said. "C'mon let's go!" I said running to the door, they followed. After running down one corridor, I realized this was too slow.

"We're not going to get anywhere this way, here grab onto me, I'm going to shadow travel." I said quietly, they both grabbed onto me, as I quickly leaped shadows till we were behind the Hufflepuff stands of the quidditch pitch. I scanned across the field, to see order members and teachers; the aurors had yet to arrive. I caught a glance of Sirius; he was battling a death eater, with Remus to his back. It seemed like they were losing, the dragon was being fought as well as it could; without being burned into crisp.

"You guys got your daggers and bow right?" I asked them, the both nodded.

"Lets take shots behind the stands, maybe we can fight them all off without any of the order members noticing" I said, hopefully, the nodded again, trying to keep as quiet as possible. I took out my dagger, and looked around for an unwatched deatheater.

I saw a few by the dragon, I took a breath, and closed my eyes for a split second, I opened my eyes trying to aim correctly, I waited for an opening and there it was, I threw the black and silver dagger across the field. It whizzed by faces unnoticed, silently approached the deatheater with speed.

It pierced through the deatheater neck, the deatheater screamed out, and fell to the ground. The fellow masked followers looked around bewildered for the culprit. Hermione was taking her stance with her arrows; she had a look of grim determination on her face, as she squinted her eyes to see through the dust of battle, and flung the arrows to unaware death eaters. She was quick, Ron and kept our back, for any approaching death eaters.

Hermione continued to load her arrows and fling them at unsuspecting death eaters, while I threw daggers with a well-trained aim. By the time we got five death eaters downs, we were interrupted by Ron's slightly scared voice.

"Guys we got trouble, major trouble!" Ron called out; I turned around quickly to see what Ron was talking about. Ron was right; we were in some major trouble, not just any trouble; giant trouble! It was at least fifteen feet tall, it towered over us, wielding a sword that looked extremely sharp and deadly. It wore thick armor, probably dragon armor, and had an evil sneer dancing on his face.

"Great, just great." I said sarcastically, a feeble attempt to lighten the mood, Hermione turned around quickly, and made muffled whimper.

"Look. Three little kids trying to defeat the most powerful forces in the world!" the giant boomed, that probably gave away our cover.

"Guys, we're in this together!" I mumbled to Ron and Hermione, the nodded, I looked to the giant.

"I think you've been seeing things wrong, I don't think oversized idiots, masked clowns, floating cloaks, and flying worms, all led by an ugly snake man, are the strongest forces in the world." I said snidely. The giant roared and brought its sword down in-between us. I shadowed behind him, Hermione elevated the ground away, and Ron just plain dodged.

He used his sword to cut down Hermione's elevated earth, she screamed as the tower of dirt began to crumble, but was quick enough to levitate herself with her mind. He was about to hit her with his sword, when I gave her a strong gust of wind to help her doge the attack.

"_Guys we got to think of something_" I mind spoke, trying to keep my concentration.

"I'm trying!" Hermione said frustrated, she looked like she was talking to herself. Her eyes widened as she took out and two arrows and aimed them at the giants head, she drew back the bow and let go, causing the arrows to zoom through the air and pierce through each of his eyes.

The giant roared out in pain, and started stomping around, as we tried to avoid being wizard pancakes.

"Nice going Hermione." Ron yelled out wryly, just dodging a foot, with unseen agility.

"Like you could do better!" Hermione yelled at him, creating a mental shield in the shape of an orb around her as a foot came crushing down on her. I almost screamed then.

"Yeah I could! Watch an expert at this!" he said haughtily, I rolled my eyes. He took his sword and sliced gashes in the Giants legs, the giant fell to his knees, now closer to the ground he started swinging his sword around wildly, making it harder to dodge.

"Now look what you've done!" Hermione yelled out, ducking out of the way,

"At least he's not stomping around like a herd of hippogriffs, stop acting like a know-it-all!" Ron yelled out, pushing the giant's sword away with his sword. I blinked in surprise wondering just where he got that strength.

"Not until you stop acting like an arrogant prat!" Hermione screeched. I rolled my eyes and sighed loudly, which lost my concentration, and almost got my head cut off. I growled in frustration.

"Would you guys fight when we're not about to get our heads cut off! Let me finish this!" I bellowed loudly, catching their attention. I did a flip in the air, thanking Daer briefly, and I took my sword and decapitated the giant. I landed deftly on the floor, with something that looked vaguely like a smirk, but no one could tell through the dirt and blood.

Hermione and Ron just had their mouths wide open, looking slightly sheepish.

"Okay guys, let's hurry this up now, the battle isn't over!" I yelled to them, shaking them out of their shock and running along side me. We slinked to the ravenclaw stands and saw that none of the order had died yet, which was an answer to everyone's prayers. The battle still wasn't looking good, and there were two giants left, it looked like one got killed.

My scar burned briefly, I knew that Voldemort was in the forests. The death eaters' numbers barely moved, there were only about 15 killed or stunned, mostly stunned, and that was counting the five we killed. I saw a deatheater holding Tonks under the cruciatus curse.

"Stupefy" I yelled, the spell zoomed across the field, with amazing speed and power, and froze the idiotic deatheater. Wow, I have more power than I thought.

"Guys the only way we're going to win this is going into the field, we can't hide anymore. Right now; getting grounded is the least of my worries. Let's go out there and stick together, we work well as a team!" I said grimly, I put my sword away and drew out my wand, remembering all the new spells Remus taught me, Ron and Hermione copied.

We ran into the battlefield, we were met with five death eaters, who laughed happily.

"Well, well, well, didn't want to stay inside did you, wanted to be in the action didn't you. Well I'm sure you wouldn't mind be taken to our master." Said and unfamiliar voice, I was guessing Voldemort didn't send out his inner circle in the battle.

"Not a chance!" I yelled out sneering at their laughter, though we were out numbered it didn't matter. I took at my wand and started aiming them at a death eater that was laughing.

"Everte Statum!" I yelled, before the deatheater could blink he was flung across the field, and hit a tree not moving, probably knocked out.

"Incarcerous!" I yelled again, ropes bound the unconscious deatheater to the tree that knocked it out. I smiled triumphantly, but straightened up in my battle stance as the laughing abruptly stopped.

"Oh so this is how you want to play, well we'll play won't we!" the deatheater asked his partners, they nodded. "Crucio!" he yelled, I dodged, thanking Daer again for training me in stealth and agility. The other death eaters continued to throw unforgivables, as we dodged them. Getting tired of dodging we started throwing curses of our own.

"Impedimenta!" I said, a light zoomed out of my wand causing the death eater in front of me to gradually slow down, I immediately said, "Petrificus Totalus!" him being to slow to dodge fell to the ground frozen, only able to watch the battle before him.

"Lumos Maxima!" A blinding light, but not to bright to blind everyone in the battle, shot out of Hermione's wand as the death eaters shielded their eyes!

"Stupefy!" Ron and I said at the same time, we heard two thumps of people falling on the ground. Hermione's light faded, we were left with one death eater, He snarled indignantly and yelled "diffindo!" at me, I yelled "Protego!" an extremely strong shield erected from the ground and caused the cutting charm to not only be blocked by bounced off, hitting the deatheater in the stomach, The deatheater yelped in surprise, I took this moment to take him down.

"Stupefy!" I yelled he fell to the ground; we took a quick breather and looked at the battle raging on. Most of the wizards on our side were fighting the dragon. Wait where is the other dragon? We heard a deafening roar behind us and we turned around, just what we expected, a dragon with a deatheater on his back. Great, absolutely bloody wonderful! The dragon blew fire at us, we backed up quickly only to fall to the ground by tripping over the frozen death eaters.

"Hermione, I don't care if you're a know-it-all, I'll study with you forever and never tease you! Just please tell me you have an idea!" Ron yelled out, Hermione conjuring a mental shield to the fire.

"I'm sorry Ron, I'm as stuck as you!" Hermione said, whimpering slightly, as she tried to hold the shield. The shield disappeared under the heat of the fire, Hermione unable to hold it up, we all looked at the dragon in the eyes, It was about to blow more fire. That's it, I wasn't going to die by ol' Voldie; I was going to die by fire breathing monster!

Ron was shaking as we struggled to get up, right then we all screamed, but something happened, I thought we all were screaming but Ron was doing something entirely different. He looked like he was screaming, but actually he was roaring! His roaring sounded vaguely like a dragon. Ron stopped looking slightly afraid of himself. The dragon froze and stared at Ron.

It slowly descended to the earth and bowed down to Ron, Ron was wide-eyed and completely afraid.

"Guys!" he whimpered out.

"Of course! I can't believe I didn't see this before in the prophecy, in Ron's part of the prophecy it said quote "_Companion of floating Serpents" _Ron you should be able to understand the dragons, you're a companion of them." Hermione yelled to Ron, Ron looked at Hermione as if she was insane, but shrugged and looked directly at the dragon, and roared something out; He touched his mouth as if he were suddenly speaking a cursed language. The dragon replied in a low grumble, and Ron took a step back.

"Guys, I'm not just a companion, he just called me the dragon master, and he said he was here to serve me!" Ron said looking at us, I gasped; wow Ron was getting an amazing gift! Hermione jumped up happily,

"Oh Ron this is wonderful, you're the third dragon master that ever was recorded!" she said smiling widely. Ron blushed a bit, looked pleased with himself.

"We can talk about history later, there's still a war going on, Ron ask the dragon if we can ride its back, we still have giants to go after!" I yelled over the noises of battle. Ron nodded, and roared to the dragon, the dragon grumbled, threw the deatheater off, and bowed down lower, Ron gestured us to come on, we ran over to him and climbed on. Ron grumbled something, I almost laughed at how weird it sounded, and we flew over to a giant, the only giant left.

The giant took up its sword and tried to chop off the dragon's head, the dragon dodged, almost causing me to fall off and blew fire at the giant. Yet again we had another blind rampaging giant. He stomped around holding his eyes, swinging his sword angrily.

We held our heads low and held on as if our life's counted on it. Which they actually did! The dragon took its tail and swung it at the giant's head, effectively knocking the overgrown warrior unconscious. It blew fire on the giant, making sure that the giant never stood up again.

We cheered the dragon on, and smiled enthusiastically at Ron, the smile abruptly disappeared as the same cold feeling chilled my insides, Voldemort had just sent out the dementors, I gulped with fear, and Ron and Hermione exchanged worried glances.

I looked around the field, there were less wizards, I was hoping that most of them had to go to the hospital wing and were not dead. Everyone was still battling death eaters, how were the going to battle death eaters and dementors. I knew the only way to win was up to me, to get rid of all the death eaters.

I did not have all my power with me, it was being held by Ron and Hermione, and only both of them could unlock it and give it to me, they held my magical reserves, and they held a lot of my power. I knew this would be dangerous, for it was a lot of power and it could hurt me drastically if I used it, but my magical endurance was strengthened in last few months and I knew this was the only way.

"Guys, Unleash my power, I'm going to give all these dementors scare!" I ordered, Ron and Hermione gasped.

"Harry, you can't do this, this could leave you in the hospital wing for more than just a week. Plus you still haven't fully recovered and, and, Ron back me up!" Hermione said, glaring at Ron, Ron shrinked at her ferocious gaze, and look at me.

"Are you sure you want to do this mate!" he said slowly.

"Guys, this is no time for arguments, unless you want a bunch of soulless wizards, you need to unlock my powers, I need to get rid of these dementors and end this battle!" I yelled, both of them looked hesitant, but slowly nodded.

"All right Harry, but be careful with this!" Hermione warned, we joined hands, and the concentrated on unleashing my power, I felt power running through their hands slowly as it gradually sped up. It felt like I was immersed in fire, I screamed out, but I held strong. After they let go I was glowing silver, and my eyes were glowing a fiercer green. I put my wand away, and looked at the dementors approaching the battlefield. I aimed my hand at the middle braced myself for the strongest spell I've ever produced.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A bright silver stag sped out of my hand, but it was huge, ten times it regular size, its light the emanated from itself was enough to scare the dementors, they started to back up, but my Patronus eye glowed fiercely and it galloped to the dementors. It bucked them and tore them apart with its horn. It killed the dementors, my Patronus just killed all fifty dementors in the span of two minutes; I wonder what other spells I could do.

I watched as my Patronus slowly faded the death eaters, what was left of them that is, screeched in fear, for they were losing and port keyed out, I felt Voldemort leave roaring with anger. It'll be a painful night for those death eaters this evening that was my last thought until I blacked out.

(Third person POV)

Harry blacked out and fell off the dragon, Ron who was alert at the moment ordered his dragon to catch Harry, It caught it with skill. Hermione held on to Harry, tears on her face, some with relief that Harry was still alive and some with fear of the battle and what was to come.

Ron was pale as a ghost, and didn't like the fact that Harry was unconscious, Hermione and he held Harry's hands and felt the power they unleashed trickling back into his reserves that resided inside of them. The locked the reserves, Harry needed time to handle this power for long periods of time, sure he could do it for a few minutes but right now he wouldn't be able to wield such vast power.

The dragon descended to the earth, as the order and what was left of Ministry aurors picked up the pieces of the battle.

Remus was right next to a stunned Sirius, he was stunned during battle and Remus didn't have time to bring him to the infirmary. He was amazed and slightly angry at Ron, Hermione, and Harry for going out in the war. The Patronus and Ron's power to control the dragon were unheard of, but saved their lives. Unleashing Harry's powers, which they obviously did, was not smart, his heart almost stopped when he saw Harry fall to the ground slowly, but Sirius would not be happy, oh no not at all, Remus was slightly reluctant to wake Sirius for fear he would have a few dead students on his hands.

He sighed and pointed his wand at Sirius, "Enervate." He whispered in a scratchy voice worn out from yelling incantations. Sirius' eyes shot open, and he got up cracking up, he looked around wildly to see no death eaters or anything in sight, he sighed with relief.

"We won!" he said, not able to hide the amazement in his voice, Remus nodded. Sirius suddenly caught a glance at two dragons, he yelped in surprise.

"Remus, there's still dragons, why aren't you guys killing those, wait why aren't they attacking!" he said, really confused. Remus sighed bracing himself for Sirius' reaction or most likely over-reaction.

"Ron can control dragons." Remus said, Sirius mouth hung open in shock, but abruptly closed as his eyes narrowed.

"Wait what was Ron doing in the war? He knows he not supposed to fight, he's too young!" Sirius said slightly irritated.

"Sirius he's _one_ of the reasons we won this battle." Remus said slowly, putting an emphasis on one, hoping Sirius would get it.

"How come I have a feeling I'm not going to like where this is going!" he said suspiciously.

"Well, Hermione helped in the battle also," he said slowly

"And how did the dementors leave with you guys fighting the death eaters." He said hesitantly, wow Sirius is more observant that I thought Remus thought dryly.

"Harry." Remus mumbled, Sirius' eyes widen in shock!

"H-how did he defeat all those dementors!" Sirius yelled.

"They unleashed his powers, enabling him to produce a gigantic, dementor-destroying Patronus." I said.

"WHAT! HOW STUPID, HE HADN'T EVEN FULLY RECOVERED!" Sirius roared, "Where are they, they're not hurt are they! I swear, I'm going to strangle each one of them!" He said menacingly.

"Sirius now is not the time to be angry, Harry is over there, and by the looks of it he blacked out. Take care of you godson first then deal with his actions." Remus said soothingly. Sirius looked worried, and he ran to the dragon where the golden trio was, well more liked stormed. Hermione and Ron were putting Harry around their shoulders trying to carry him. They looked up to see Sirius, and almost dropped Harry by the dangerous look on Sirius' face.

"Hey... Er... Sirius, Nice battle…eh..." Ron said nervously, Hermione looked like she wanted to hide behind both Ron and Harry, but she didn't want to drop Harry, that wouldn't look good. Sirius looked at them with stern scrutiny, the shifted under his gaze. The both were covered with dirt and blood, with a few bruises and cuts, and justifiably exhausted.

Sirius looked like he was going to strangle them, yet he grabbed Harry out of their arms and hugged him tightly, even though he was bloody and dirty, "I'm going to ground this boy till' he's too old to hold a wand!" he said with more relief than anger, his eyes were suspiciously watery; anyone could tell he was glad Harry was alive. Hermione and Ron sighed with relief that Sirius wasn't going to kill Harry, or them.

Sirius shifted Harry to the side and narrowed his eyes slightly at them, "Oh I'm not done with you two, I'm relieved that all three of you are okay, but it isn't over, now c'mon, we're going to the infirmary." He said firmly, they ducked their heads and followed him meekly.

Remus walked with them to the infirmary, Harry started to stir in Sirius' arms, and he opened his eyes faintly, smelling a familiar smell, noticing he was being held in someone's arms.

He looked up to see the face of his godfather, through his dusty glasses, he was slightly startled to be held by him, and the last thing he remembered was Voldemort leaving. Sirius was probably extremely angry with him, but he was just glad Sirius was alive. Sirius looked down to see Harry's eyes halfway opened.

"Sirius 'm sorry." Harry mumbled, Sirius pushed his anger far and chuckled quietly.

"I'll believe that when you join Voldemort's ranks, but Shh, you need sleep, we'll talk later!" he said softly, Harry cringed at the "Talk" part but nodded and drifted asleep again.

A/N: That was the longest time it took me to update, I'm soooo sorry guys, I've been extremely bust lately, I think I'm going to have to put "The Things We Live for" On hiatus, because I just don't have enough time. But I'm not giving up on this one, I'll finish it, I'm determined to. Okay this is like my first real battle scene, I've been looking up curses and reading other battles, I tried hard on this so I'll hope that you guys are satisfied with the first battle scene. This is my longest chapter yet, Go me! It's around 6,300 words; I'm hoping the long chapter will make up for my absence of chapter! Enjoy more fun and action to come!


	17. Of Destined Talks and Melting Fudge

**"To be capable of steady friendship or lastinglove are the two greatest proofs, not only of goodness of heart, but of strength of mind."  
--** Paul Aubuchoun

(Harry's POV)

I didn't know where I was, all I knew is it was a cabin of sorts and that it was very well lit. I walked cautiously down a short corridor and groped through my robes for my wands, not finding one made me a tad bit nervous on to where I was.

I padded along slowly trying to keep as alert as possible, once I reached the end of the hallway it entered into a small but cozy sitting room. I was about to take a step in but thought better of it and took a quick look around for a threat. I found nothing so I ambled in.

"Hello Harry." A female voice said behind me, I jumped about a foot in the air and whirled around. I came face to face with a lady, it was destiny. I don't really understand why but I screamed like it was ogre about to attack me. She stood there calm and serene waiting for me to regain my composure or just plain get my senses. After my mind caught up with my screaming I abruptly stopped and flushed red.

"Hi." I mumbled, rubbing the back of my neck suddenly highly interested in my shoes. She gave a short, quiet laugh and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. She led me to a seat, and I sat down while she sat across from me with a small smile.

"Hello again." She said jokingly, I realized that I was talking to destiny. How in the world could I be talking to destiny, unless I was...no that can't be it, can it?

"Am I dead!" I said quickly, still wondering how I could be dead, and then I thought of Sirius and his wrath. I wonder if Remus helped, I thought wryly.

"No you're not, you're in a coma, you've been in a coma for almost a week now." She replied. A coma, Sirius must be worried out of his mind, I better wake up quick. I looked at her slightly confused.

"Then how are you here if I'm in a coma?" I asked.

"The same way Sirius came to your dreams, except I don't have to go through the council of the afterlife. Thank Merlin, they are extremely annoying." She said with a sigh, I agreed whole-heartedly.

Hearing Sirius' name I flinched and asked, "How's Sirius?"

"He's fine; He's part of what I'm here for." She said. I raised an eyebrow and looked around to see if Sirius was here, not finding anything I asked, "Why, exactly, are you here?"

"You don't know? I thought you would've figured out by now." She said calmly.

"No, Hermione usually does the thinking for me." I smirked at my inside joke.

"Yes, that's very true. Well I guess the answer to you question is that your parents, Godric, Merlin, and I, like your godfather, are not especially pleased with your reckless behavior." She said steadily. I looked at her for a minute, gritting my teeth, her eyes met mine fearlessly. Suddenly my anger boiled over, I hit the table beside me and stood up quickly.

"What the heck is the problem with you people? Everyone would've died; if I wasn't out there! Why don't I ever get a 'Good job Harry, for saving our arses!' or 'thanks for helping us out, the world would be doomed with out you!' All I ever get his yelled at and stupid lectures! It's not fair!" I yelled, pacing angrily back and forth.

"Sit down Harry, you need to calm down!" she said firmly. I glared at her,

"Yeah so you can be a messenger to tell me I screwed up even though I saved lives! Well I got news for you, I'm not taking this, and I get enough from Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, the whole freaking order. You don't need to give me a stupid message because I'm probably going to get ten more times when I wake up! Give me some peace, will you!" I yelled.

"Please, just sit down, I know it's been hard but you need to calm down!" She said raising her voice slightly.

"Fine but don't expect me to listen!" I said curtly, I crossed my arms and sat roughly on my seat, seething with anger. It was quiet for a few moments until she spoke.

"Yes you did save lives, and we're proud of you and always will be, but the thing we want you to understand is that you're not invincible. You just ran in and didn't plan anything." She stated, I looked at her incredulously.

"There wasn't any time to make a plan, what was I supposed to do, just wait!" I asked clearly frustrated.

"That's not what we're talking about. Unleashing all your powers is what we're talking about." She said, I shook my head in confusion.

"The dementors, I had to do this, it was the only way." I pointed out desperately. Her face remained calm but her eyes told a different story, I stared at her quietly.

"It wasn't the only way; it was only by a miracle that you lived. You didn't need to unleash all you powers in you condition. You needed a few more months of training to be able to handle it!" She said sternly.

"You mean there was another way?" I asked quietly, she nodded.

"If you didn't rush into things you would've seen that!" she pointed out. I hung me my head.

"I guess I could've let my power out a little bit each time, yeah it would've been slower but I guess it would be safer." I said slowly, exasperated with myself. She nodded,

"Yes it would've been much safer for you!" She replied pointing at me.

"Sorry for yelling at you, I'll try to not let it happen again, I'll try to not let any of this happen again." I muttered.

"I would've been worried if you didn't get angry, you need to not hold in your emotions so much, let it out once in a while." She said, I nodded.

"Good fighting by the way; Good luck with your godfather!" She said slowly fading away. I waved half-heartedly and gave a curt nod. My surroundings slowly started to change so did my point of view. By just a quick look I knew I was in Voldemort's mind. It was dark and damp and the room was full of masked servants. You'd have to be extremely stupid not to know.

The death eaters were on their knees trembling, they were having a meeting a week after the fight. There were less death eaters than before, which made sense because most were probably in Azkaban or were dead.

"You all have failed me; I do not take failure well!" said Voldemort's voice, I heard a murmur of pleas and apologies.

"Pettigrew, come forward!" Voldemort roared. A short, stumpy figure stumbled forward, giving me the impression he was pushed forward. He was trembling like an aspen leaf.

"You told me the potter boy was sick!" He yelled

"He was master, I-I"

"What do you mean 'he was'? He took out 50 dementors alone. You call that sick!" He roared.

"I didn't know master; it won't happen again." Pettigrew squeaked.

"Oh, I'll make sure of that! Crucio!" Voldemort bellowed

* * *

Pettigrew began to writhe on the floor, I looked away, again my surroundings began to change and my eyes fluttered open to a brightly lit room. It was a room that I thought I wouldn't see till summer. It was my room! I sat up abruptly in my surprise, only to have the room do cartwheels as my vision swarmed. I felt a headache coming and I made the mistake of moaning, because right after that I felt strong arms hugging me tightly. 

"Oh thanks Merlin you're awake! I was so worried!" Said Sirius, figures, I should've known. Sirius was obviously worried by the way he was hugging me.

"It's okay Sirius." I said weakly, hugging him awkwardly. He put me at arm's length and looked me straight in the eyes. His grey eyes were filled with different emotions of anger disappointment, happiness, desperation all at the same time. He looked tired and it seemed he had a few more grey hairs.

"What you did was dangerous, no, not even that, suicidal, psychotic, and- and-"I cut Sirius off mid-rant.

"Sirius I know what I did was really stupid, and I'm sorry. I should've stopped to think and not just rush into it, but I didn't and I'm sorry. I'll try to think next time." I said sincerely. Sirius stood there gaping slightly until he shook himself out of his shock.

"Who are you and what have you done with my godson!" he said in a mock-stern voice. I laughed.

"Destiny knocked some sense into me while I was in a coma." I replied.

"Ahhh." Was all Sirius said, and all Sirius needed to say, he had a knowing look in his eyes that suggested something similar happened.

"So what am I doing home? Why am I not at Hogwarts?" I ask.

"You're here so you can recover." Sirius answered simply.

"But Siriussss, I want to be at Hogwarts, I'll be so boooorrrrreeeeddd" I whined childishly, Sirius shook his head comically.

"There's the godson I've grown to know and love. Though I was beginning to enjoy your other personality." Sirius muttered, I scoffed at him.

"Well to answer your question, extra security measures have been put on the house and the next few order meetings are going to be held here temporarily. Plus I don't trust you to be safe at Hogwarts while you're sick. It seems you plus Hogwarts is the recipe for mischief and the grey hair factory for me." Sirius said. I gave him a lopsided smile.

"So, how was the battle? Was there any, you know……" I said gesturing with my hands.

"Deaths?" he asked, I nodded.

"Yes…" I sighed loudly at this, if only I had gotten there sooner! If I didn't stop behind the stands to be so sneaky I would've just finished them! I can't believe this; we're going to lose if I keep being so stupid!

"Harry!" I heard someone yell; I looked up quickly with an expression of bewilderment.

"I've been calling you for the past minute!" he said, answering the un-said question. I gave him a small, apologetic smile and looked at my hands.

I felt Sirius grab my chin as he forced me to look him in his eyes. I couldn't read his emotions.

"Stop blaming yourself for people's deaths." He said shortly, I closed my eyes for a second.

"I'm not blaming myself." I muttered quietly, I opened my eyes looking at him. His eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, right….Stop blaming yourself. There was nothing that you could've done. They aren't even people you know." He said firmly letting go of my chin.

"That doesn't make it any different; they still died." I said.

"They'll be honored like they should. You do your job and they'll do theirs. They know the risks, and it's not your fault by any means!" he said.

"Err…right." I replied cryptically, Sirius shook his head.

"When are you going to believe me?" Sirius set irritatingly, I just shrugged.

"Sometimes you're impossible!" I rolled my eyes; He can be so over-dramatic sometimes.

"So when is the next order meeting?" I asked. I saw a flicker of annoyance on Sirius' face; probably because I changed the subject. He looked ready to answer but thought better of it.

"Why the sudden interest?" he asked, with a suspicious gleam in his eyes.

"I just wanted to know." Sirius had a blatant look of disbelief on his face.

"What, it's true! It's not like I can get off this bed and listen on the meeting." I exclaimed.

"I don't know you get pretty creative sometimes." Sirius answered skeptically. I gave Sirius a "You're joking right?" look.

"Fine, we're having the next order meeting in two days, happy!" he said.

"You don't really expect me to be happy lying in a bed, at a house that I should be in only in the summer." I pointed out.

"And the holidays." He stated; I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I wonder if I'll live till' then." I said, half-joking.

"You can get so negative sometimes."

"Well, it's not like I'm going to have any fun. I mean you get to gallivant around the house all you want and I'm chained to this bed." I said gloomily. Sirius snorted.

"Oh yeah, I'm having the time of my life with Remus kicking me out of every room for some stupid reason or another." I was shocked out of my glum by hearing Remus was here, and was about to ask a question but a voice answered it.

"I haven't kicked you out of every room; just my study, my bedroom and the kitchen. I have very good reasons at that. The last time I left you alone, you painted all my walls orange in my study, which was supposed to be permanent for three days and disappear; I couldn't think properly all those days. The last time I left you in my room you pranked the floor to sing "It's a hard knock life for us" every time I stepped on it, and do I _really _need to talk about why I don't let you in the kitchen." Remus said as I started laughing.

"What I only blew up the kitchen once…………….in a while." He added as Remus gave him a look.

"What are you doing here Remus?" I asked, mentally cringing at how rude that sounded.

"Oh the usual, making sure Sirius behaves." Remus answered simply. Sirius narrowed his eyes at Remus and spit out his tongue.

"How very mature of you Mr. Padfoot." Remus said wryly.

"You're not any better, Mr. Moony." Sirius replied.

"I wish I could get up. Are you sure I'm too sick to play quidditch?" Both Remus and Sirius gave me a look simultaneously that shut me up quickly.

"You're like Ron, it's hard to keep him in bed." Sirius said.

"What! Ron is here?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah so is Hermione. I forgot to tell you. They're recovering from battle also. They insisted to be with you when we were discussing your arrangements at the hospital wing." Remus said.

"Remus is being modest, actually they threatened. Kids these days." I smirked at this.

"Are they okay; they're not as bad as me are they?" I asked with a hint of worry.

"No, they're much better, much more behaved and I think Ron is better looking." Sirius answered mischievously.

"Siriusss"

"Sirius, grow up. Stop worrying Harry, they're fine. They got a bit worn out leashing and unleashing your powers and a bit knocked up in the battle, but that's all. They're already able to walk around a little but that's pretty much it." Remus said.

"Ron won't be fine after his mum comes for the order meeting this week. She blew off her top when she heard about Ron. If Dumbledore hadn't intervened he would've been dead the first day he came here." Sirius said with a look of reminisce.

"Oh stop being so dramatic Padfoot!" Remus reproved, hitting him lightly on the back of the head.

"Well whatever. You should get some sleep. We can talk later." Sirius said softly. I blinked at the sudden change in Sirius' demeanor. I did feel a bit exhausted, but my mind was buzzing with questions.

"Get some sleep Harry, we'll answer the rest of your questions later." Remus said as if he was reading my mind. I sighed and nodded grudgingly.

* * *

"You always wake him up when he's sleeping, so be quiet!" a female voice ringed through the air. 

"Do not, it's your voice that could wake even Hagrid out of a sleeping draught!" a male voice retorted.

"Ron, sometimes you can be so rude! If I remember correctly you were the one who woke him up last time!"

"Did not! Your memory must have deteriorated over the pressure from the OWLs!"

"It did not! Anyways where did you learn the word deteriorate from."

"I'm not stupid you know, but maybe you don't; seeing as you think I'm the one who always wakes him up!"

"You did!"

"Did not!"

"Did to"

"Did not!"

"Did to"

"Did not!"

"Did to"

"Did not!"

"Did to"

"Not!"

"Did!"

"Not!"

"Did!"

"Not!"

"Did!"

"Not!"

"Did!"

"Actually I think it's both of you." I said groggily, getting tired of their banter.

"Harry!" they said together.

"The one and only." I said through a yawn as I tired to rub the tiredness out of my eyes.

"Harry, I was so worried about you! We shouldn't have let you do it. You could've died!" She shrieked.

"Yeah, yeah, that has been established." I muttered.

"Oh give him a break Hermione; He's already got every adult and their brother and their sister, and their best friends and their second cousins, on his back." Ron said, trying to emphasize his point. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"How are you feeling Harry?"

"I'm fine."

"You always say that." She stated, a little frustrated.

"Because it's true! Anyways, how long have I been sleeping?" I asked.

"Oh, a few hours. Took a lot of coaxing to get Sirius to let us come in here. He's really stubborn when he wants to be." Hermione said.

"Or he's just plain stubborn all the time." Ron said a little disgruntled.

"I heard that!" said a muffled voice outside the door.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. He's guarding the door. He thinks we'll sneak you out!" Ron whispered, looking a little annoyed.

"He knows me too well!" I whined slightly. I could imagine Sirius smirking outside the door.

"What happened after I went in a coma?" I asked. Ron looked at me and started explaining nonchalantly.

"Oh the usual, people worrying, cleaning up, Sirius going psycho-,"

"Heard that too!" Sirius said; Ron cringed in annoyance; and made a rude gesture at the door causing us to laugh.

"Well you know what I'm talking about. They decided to take you here a few days while you were in a coma. Dumbledore let them, and we asked if we could go also, seeing as we weren't going anywhere for a little while. After a long discussion they agreed, and wah-lah, here we are!" Ron said.

"You forgot about the dragons, Ron." Hermione said; Ron beamed.

"Oh yeah, I now have two pet dragons. Hagrid is taking care of them. Charlie is going to flip this coming order meeting." Ron said excited. I smiled proudly at my friend.

"What about the death eaters; anyone of significance?"

"No, just a bunch of new ones, all proclaiming that they were under the imperious curse!" Hermione answered indignantly.

"Well, I guess the fewer the better." I said a little put out, Ron and Hermione gave a slight nod. Sirius came in looking at us suspiciously; he was being extremely careful with all of us.

"Sirius, we didn't jump out the window and fly away on Ron's dragon, stop acting like we did." I said obviously irritated. Sirius snorted in disbelief.

"Well dinners ready, I'll help you downstairs. You must be exhausted." Sirius said checking my head for a fever.

"If you would let me walk, I probably could get around just fine!"

"Uh-huh." He said distractedly, looking through a drawer; he pulled out a potion. "Here drink this, it'll help with exhaustion." I hesitantly took the drink and drank it. As usual it tasted like dragon dung but it helped.

I pushed my covers away and got off the bed tentatively, Sirius held my around the shoulders just in case I swayed. We headed downstairs; Remus was sitting down looking at a paper. He was frowning slightly as if he was in deep thought. He looked up from his paper giving a momentary smile before glancing down once again.

I sat between Ron and Hermione, Sirius across from me. After we ate Ron suggested we go outside just for some fresh air. Sirius looked at us, his suspicions growing but agreed. It was early evening and the sun was setting. I sat on a chair breathing the fresh air that I felt like I hadn't had for forever.

Sirius sat inside, but we were plainly in view. Remus and Sirius were discussing something that had to with the paper Remus was reading. Ron and Hermione were sitting with me.

"So what's next?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said looking confused.

"I mean with the war and everything. What do you think will happen next? I can't pretend I'm not afraid, I'm sure you guys can't either." I said.

"I can't tell the future, as Trelawney proved, but one thing is for sure I won't leave your side." Ron said solemnly.

"Yeah Harry, we'll be there. You can't fight it without us." Hermione said. I smiled appreciatively.

"Well it seems the world is on my side when you two are here." They beamed at this.

"Ah that's sweet." Said a very familiar and very unwelcome voice; I turned my head to the direction of the voice to see a large figure walking into the light, not enough for Sirius to see out the clear sliding door.

"What are you doing here!" I demanded.

"Or the better question is how did you get here!" Hermione added angrily.

"Oh a house elf let me in the back. They're easy to trick you know." The voice boasted heartily.

"You're not welcome here, Fudge." Ron said menacingly.

"Well, I'm sure I am. I came to apologize for my second cousin's actions." He said.

"Like you had no part in it at all!" Hermione said, glaring a hole into him.

"Of course I had no part in it. Do you think I'm crazy? I had no idea!" he said flustered.

"Right, I'm sure you didn't. Leave! Amstone is in Azkaban and that's all that matters to me." I growled.

"Now see here! He was a good man; just a little zealous. I'm sure if you testified that you forgave him. You could get him out of Azkaban."

"So that's why you're here. Not to apologize but to get your precious cousin out of prison! No, I would never do that! He deserves it, he was evil!" I said with a slightly raised voice.

"Now you listen to me, a little brat like you should respect your elders! I was once the minister and should deserve respect!" he said proudly.

"Riiiiiight, that's not going to work. You sucked as a minister and it's not going to get me to get that maniac out of prison!" I said angrily.

He too a step forward, "See here-,"

"Take one step closer to my godson and I'll make sure your worse off than Amstone." A low voice growled. Fudge looked up startled.

"I was only apologizing for Amstone's behavior."

"It didn't look like that." Sirius said, stepping out of the door way briskly, and walking in front of me.

"Well of course he was being disrespectful and I was kindly telling him to respect people. He'll get far in life that way."

"I'm guessing that's why you didn't get very far in life." Remus voice said from the doorway. Fudge's eyes burned with anger but abruptly softened. I didn't like the sight of that at all.

"You were friends with Amstone. Perhaps you could encourage them to shorten his sentence. I'm sure he's very sorry. I deeply grieved of your loss of a good friend." He said. Sirius whipped out his wand and brought it to Fudge's forehead.

"He's not my friend, he hurt Harry and I don't take that lightly. If you hurt him I'll make Voldemort seem like a day in the park!" he growled.

"That brat is the reason people like me even less! Do you know how many people glare at me because Amstone is in jail?" He snarled.

"Oh so you don't really care about him, it was all about yourself!"

"It's that brat's fault!" Fudge yelled pointing an accusing finger at me. Sirius stepped extremely close to Fudge. He brought himself to full height, towering over Fudge. He had that crazed Azkaban look to him.

"Leave my property now! You and you're cousin have done enough damage. I'll call the aurors if persist!" he said in a deadly whisper. Fudge gave him a glare but abruptly stopped when he saw Remus right next to Sirius. Remus' eyes glowing yellow with a protective look on his face.

He ran off as quickly as he could, which wasn't very fast. He looked back tripped on a rock and fell flat on his face; causing all of us to laugh. He passed the apparating point and disappeared.

Sirius turned around quickly and gave me a look over.

"He didn't hurt any of you right?" Sirius asked. We shook our heads.

"Well you guys should get inside. You've had enough action for one day." He said, tiredly rubbing the bridge of his nose.

We all started to complain but Sirius didn't budge. Ron and Hermione dragged their feet inside while Sirius helped me up and helped me inside.

"You know compared to my life that really isn't action, because all he said was a few words, compared to Voldemort; I mean. So I'm not really all that tired and-,"

"Harry." Sirius said warningly.

"But I'm telling the truth!" I said he just settled with glaring at me.

"What, it doesn't hurt to try." I said defensively. Sirius shook his head and started mumbling about godsons who cause too much worry and give handsome men wrinkles and grey hair. I snorted at this, and Sirius hit me back in the head.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the delay. My computer has been down for the past few weeks, and I finally got it fixed. I was surprised to see how many reviews I got. Those who have read book six and are crying like me I will not kill the person who died. I might do that one pairing with a certain werewolf, because I just thought it was too cute. But the way they're trying to kill Voldie and the double agent I am definitely not doing. This will be a big AU! But whatever, my fic my rules: P Well I hope you guys were able to get the book, those who haven't good luck, I'll bring the tissues:) 


	18. Of Shocks and Helpers

**"Let us resolve to be masters, not the victims, of our history, controlling our own destiny without giving way to blind suspicions and emotions."**  
-- John Fitzgerald Kennedy (1917-63), 35th US President, Democrat, politician

_A smoky fog hovered the ground emanating pure evil, an evil that rang through ears and caused fear to rise from the soul. One window laid to the left the small room, a window full of cobwebs showing a stormy night. Distant screams of pain and faint humorless laughter rumbled with the boisterous noise of thunder._

_The screeching noise heard from above came from a loose, rusty lamp attached to the barely discernable roof causing one who stood under to peer warily at it. The dimly lit room portrayed ghastly shadows of rats and rusty dark items strewn across the floor. One chair lay in the middle of room seating one unlucky boy. A boy whom life seemed to hate and use all gravitation just to bring him down._

_Yes, it's me, Harry Potter, and that's exactly how I see myself as I sit here tied to this rickety chair in a creepy room. Of course to be unlucky I must not know where I am or how I got here. Yes, I've been born into an ill-fated lifestyle. Of course it's an absolute must to be stuck in the creepiest room imaginable. I do believe that it does not get as worse as this._

_My scar pricked and I realized I spoke much too soon. All we need is some dementors dancing the conga right through that door and we got ourselves a party, I thought wryly to myself. At that moment, the door loudly banged open and a guy who could win Mr. Ugly-verse (Universe) strolled through like it was a walk in the park and not an incredibly tasteless room. I looked at him defiantly and he gave me a toothy grin._

"_It seems that we meet again, Potter. I find myself fortunate to find a way into this brain of yours. With your powers so low it has become a less difficult task. There's information I want from you. You know something, something about your powers, your history. I must know it, tell me it now." He said smoothly in a way only a slytherin could._

"_You'll get nothing from me." I said coldly._

"_Tut tut, so predictable you are. I expected this much and I'm sure all you need is a little motivation." He said his red eyes gleaming menacingly in the small lamp. I kept my stare with my heartbeat quicker than normal._

_He brought his face very close to me; I could see every scar and blemish, all of his ugly face up close. I assure you it wasn't very pleasant._

"_Tell me how such a small, weak boy such as you possess such a great amount of power? What are these little secrets of yours?"_

"_Get away from me Snake-Face!" I said angrily. He stood abruptly and struck me across the face causing me and the chair to fall down, I looked pathetic. It was so hard to move tied to this chair, obviously._

"_Oh, so that's your special motivation? Your technique is getting old." I sneered. His eyes glowed red for a second. I heard his knuckles crack as he clenched his fists; I counted the seconds till the hand fell off. It was practically just bones!_

_He raised his wand and said "finite!"_

_The ropes tying my hands to the chair disappeared and I stood up dusting off who-knows-what._

"_Well, I'll just be leaving now. Thanks for inviting yourself over to my brain; we should do it again sometime. Ta ta." I said quickly, heading for the door. The door slammed shut as I approached it. I grabbed for the doorknob but it turned into sand the minute I touched it._

"_You never were a good host." I mumbled to myself. I was a tad bit on the frustrated side._

"_Did you really expect me to just let you walk out? I want you to face me like the weakling you are." I rolled my eyes as he approached me._

"_Yes, I thought I would just leave, since I've been able to do it for the past few years and since this is a dream I thought it would be easier." I replied._

_I watched as Voldemort's anger appeared more in his face and his eyes. I smirked seeing how much turmoil I could cause him just by being insolent. Sometimes I found it easier to be cheeky with Voldemort than I did with Sirius. Sirius always got this look in his eye that almost seemed like a special hex that got you to snap your mouth shut and back away slowly. _

_I could've sworn he would have learned that from Azkaban. Remus quickly corrected me saying he always had that look and gave it to James whenever he played a prank on him. Remus on the other hand would either ignore you; giving you a feeling of useless effort. Or he would raise an eyebrow making you feel stupid. I was abruptly shocked out of my musings when I felt pain course through my veins and I screamed to of both surprise and pain. Bad time to let your mind drift away. I mentally cursed myself for not staying alert. I always wondered how I could have so much pain in something that was only a dream. The pain disappeared as abruptly as it started._

"_You will respect me when I speak" Voldemort roared._

_I just slowly stood up and glared at him. I stayed silent thinking it would be wise to do so. I was right for Voldemort smiled maliciously. I kept a calm determined face even though my insides squirmed with worry._

"_The war is getting difficult, wouldn't you agree?"_

"_Yes for you it is." I said with a slight smile through my pain. _

_His face contorted dangerously as I braced myself for more pain. When nothing came I looked at Voldemort who was staring at me intently. It was bit unnerving compared to his usual hot-tempered attitude _

"_Join me." he said out of the blue._

_I looked at him incredulously "what!" I yelled in my confusion._

"_I said join me. Join the winning side!"_

"_I think you should've asked that before you gave me the cruciatius curse." I said dryly_

"_I gave you one last chance and you denied. You'll be very sorry. I'll kill your family and friends and I'll make you watch it all. When I kill you it will be slow and painful. You'll be sorry Potter, very sorry."_

"_Whatever, will you leave now or are you going to give me cruciatius curse so I'll wake up in a sweat." I answered as if I didn't hear his "I'm going to kill you speech." Voldemort raised his wand looking extremely angry but I quickly faded away by someone calling my name. I wished they had called earlier.

* * *

_

"Harry!" My eyes fluttered open to see Ron bending over me slightly pale. I had forgotten that Ron and I had bunked in the same room just too really catch up with each other, not with Sirius' and Remus' half answers.

My body was tense and shaky and my scar ached horribly. I hadn't felt it sting in a long while. Other than that I was okay but I bet you any thing Ron wouldn't believe me.

"Hey Ron, What time is it?" I asked rubbing the sleepiness out of my eyes.

"Um, I think it's like 4:00 in the morning, but that's not the point you look really bad. I was trying to wake you up for the past 15 minutes, you were talking in your sleep and you were shaking. Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine Ron, It was just a dream. Please don't tell Sirius. Pleeeeaaassse!" I pleaded. Ron looked at me with uncertainty.

"I don't know….." He said slowly.

"Please. Sirius has been edgy lately and he goes berserk if I sneeze. He'll be jumping off the wall if he heard I had a bad dream."

"But what if he finds out, he'll get even more loony, and personally he scares me easily when he's like that."

"Ron, it's just one thing, no biggie. I'm not hurt or anything"

"Well fine, as long as you try and make my mum as less mad as possible this coming order meeting. I have yet to face her" Ron said with a shudder. I nodded.

"I'll try the best I can without Sirius shoving me in bed again." Both Ron and I gave each other an exasperated look simultaneously and started laughing. The door opened with a tired looking Sirius.

"Go to bed, you guys need to recover especially you Harry." He stopped for a second and looked at me with confusion, "Why are you even up? You didn't have a dream or any pain did you?" he asked, suddenly out of his sleepy mode. He walked up close looking concerned. I mentally groaned preparing myself for yet another 20 questions on how I feel.

"No Sirius." I answered quickly, hoping he'll leave. It was just a strange fantasy of mine for he kept on going.

"Are you sure? You look a bit pale and you're shaking. Are you cold?" He said looking closely at me.

"I'm fine"

Sirius put his hand against my head as I rolled my eyes. "You feel warm."

"I'm fine, Sirius!" I tried to shoo his hand away, where's Remus when you need him. Then I felt Sirius checking my mind probably to see if I'm lying.

"Really I'm FINE" I mind-spoke emphatically. Sirius gave me a slightly surprised look.

He still looked very uncertain.

"Okay, Okay. Don't blame me for not believing you, Harry. Just get some sleep and we'll see how you are in the morning." Sirius said, I just nodded passively waiting for him to leave. Sirius headed slowly out the door took one last look and shut the door.

Ron started snickering and he wasn't really trying all that hard to conceal it.

"Shut up!"

--------- ----------- ------------------ ------------- --------------------- ------------------ -------------

I groggily woke up to find Ron wasn't in the room anymore; I wasn't surprised for it was 10:00 in the morning. I was still tired; I had barely slept after the dream going in out and out of sleep in a constant drowsy state.

I still wondered what exactly did Voldemort want to know, I was pretty sure he didn't try that hard just to get me to join him. He was easily sidetracked and he was not really himself….that much.

I sat up and rubbed my tired face and quietly got out of bed. I threw on a t-shirt and some jeans and headed out the door. The house was unusually quiet, though I was used to Hogwarts around this time of year. I wondered how Hogwarts was doing; I never thought I miss it so much. Well, maybe I did but I still would love to be at Hogwarts.

My mind set back to the line of thought, of Voldemort. He wanted information. What was so great about my past? What did he have to know. I really was too tired to be thinking this hard.

I dragged my feet wearily down the hallway towards the stairs hearing my stomach growling. Trying to think but not really trying hard enough, my mind kept on wandering to the thought of pancakes whenever I tried to concentrate on Voldemort. I fell out of my reverie, literally, as I realized suddenly that I had bumped into somebody only by feeling a rush of air as I was falling to the ground. I was abruptly caught and found in the presence of two grey eyes.

Naturally I should've suspected that. I apologized quickly as I stood up fully and moved away from his arms.

"You okay? You look dead on your feet?" he asked, his voice etched with his familiar concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, I wasn't paying attention." I said, my stomach growled, "Well being hungry might be a factor in my clumsiness also." I said jokingly. He smiled warmly.

"Well there's food downstairs, well there might be, Ron might've eaten it all. Just make sure you take a nap or rest a little while today. You look pretty tired, probably by your late night talks with Ron." He said with mild reproof, I gave him a sheepish smile and headed downstairs.

I wondered why Sirius looked so distracted, even while he was distracted he still managed to fit his two protective cents in. I mentally smiled at this.

I reached the food and found that there was plenty. Remus was sitting in his usual spot but since it was so late in the morning he was reading a book instead of the morning paper. Probably was waiting for me. He looked up from his book and took out his wand.

He muttered a warming spell "Eat up." He said with his usual greeting smile. I sat down and filled my plate watching Remus read who also seemed to be distracted for he was flipping backwards and forwards through the pages like he missed something then would stare at the page with a blank look.

I had a vague feeling that something was going on that involved me. Remus and Sirius seemed a bit detached from everything, especially me. Not that I minded or anything, Sirius smothering me really didn't bring absolute happiness, but information being held back from me wasn't just on my top ten pet peeves for fun.

I ate quickly and went wandering the house to find Ron and Hermione. I listened carefully and found two voices that were most obviously arguing. I added two and two together and found my two best friends.

I walked in and Ron quickly looked at me with an irritated face.

"**_SHE_**" he said with a long, drawn-out accusing tone, "Says that I deserve anything my mum does to me _because I disobeyed the rules_." He said the last part in high-pitched mocking tone.

"Well you do, it was wrong for all of us to do" She said with much conviction.

"Easy for you to say. Your mum and dad don't know anything about this!" He answered

"Well I told them in a letter just this morning. I didn't want to deceive them."

"What! You told your parents! Do you like to get in trouble!"

"No I just know what's wrong and what's right. I deserve to be grounded or something like that!" she said defensively.

"But, but!" Ron answered flustered. I interrupted before Ron could say anymore stupid stuff. Even though I half agreed with him and the bad side of me said Hermione was nutters.

"Hey guys, notice anything weird about Remus and Sirius today. They seemed distracted to me." I said quickly and loudly. They both looked at me.

"Now that you mentioned it Remus only took one sip of his tea and put it in the sink and he had that anxious look in his eyes when he knows something is about to happen. Sirius kept on running his hands through his hair and staring at your empty seat. That's not really something new, but what was new were the looks he was sharing with Remus." Hermione replied with very observant details. I wondered if she knew more about my guardians than I knew.

"Remus put salt in his tea instead of sugar and Sirius didn't even laugh when Remus spit it out." Ron pointed out bluntly in less particular terms. I smiled at that.

"Do you think they're hiding something from me." I asked.

"Maybe they know something about you-know-who's plans" Ron answered.

"Or maybe it's just how they've been acting lately since the battle and we just noticed." Hermione pointed out logically.

"I don't know, maybe there's something wrong with me. Something happened after the battle or something" I said with a tinge of worry.

"Or maybe they're just waiting for Dumbledore to show up so they can speak with you." Said Remus' voice behind me. I turned around to see Remus leaning on the doorway looking straight at me.

"Sirius and Professor Dumbledore are waiting in my study to speak with you Harry." He said calmly if not a little anxiously. I walked slowly to the study many steps behind Remus trying to find out if I did something seriously wrong.

Maybe they found out about the dream, that's the only thing I could think of. I quickly tried to think of a million excuses of how to get out of this one. Trying to find a way out. I prepared my self as much as I could as I walked inside of the study.

Sirius was standing up by the fire looking agitated and giving a slight glare at the headmaster. Albus was sitting on a chair with a stoic look on his face drinking what looked to be a cup of coffee.

"Have a seat Harry." Albus said. I sat down quickly and Albus handed me a cup of coffee. I thanked him as I set the cup on the table. I started to wring my hands, my thoughts going million miles a minute. Hoping with all my might they didn't find out.

"We know about the dream." I vaguely heard Albus say through my nervous trance. Oh no! What am I going to say! I looked frantically at Dumbledore, and opened my mouth,

"Dream? It really isn't as bad as you think, Voldemort didn't tell me anything. It was quick and not that much pain." I said quickly. For one of the few times I saw all Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore look shocked. I was bewildered to the point of oblivion, what did I say.

Dumbledore was the first to regain his composure and said with a slight smile, "I asked if you wanted some _cream_, Mr. Potter." He said with a reproachful look in his face. Oh Merlin, I mess everything up. He went from Harry to Mr. Potter. I wasn't even in trouble and I gave myself away. I really shouldn't walk around with a guilty conscience.

I looked anxiously at Sirius and Remus, Sirius had an odd look on his face. He looked disappointed, protective, and something I couldn't place. Remus looked like he was about to give a lecture.

"Harry why didn't you tell us you had a dream? One about Voldemort is very serious. I know you feel the need to hide stuff from us but were here to protect you and-," Remus was interrupted by incessant snickering. I looked to the noise's direction, and to my surprise Sirius was red in the face trying to look serious but was to busy holding in laughter.

"Sirius now is not the time to be joking around." Remus said reproachfully.

"What? Harry did tell us, in an odd way." He said giving up on holding in his laughter and laughed right out.

"Sirius." Remus said half-heartedly, his mouth twitching slightly.

"Oh loosen up Moony!" Sirius said through his laughter,

"Fine, Just don't do it again Harry!" he said trying to make it look like he meant it but his smiling face didn't help much.

I just stared in shock on how easily I got out of that one. I gave small nervous smile wondering what this little meeting was about.

"Okay, let us get back to why we are here." Albus said with an amused twinkle in his eye. The group immediately sobered.

"The reason we are here is because we want to start some new training with you." Albus said.

"Remus and I don't really agree with it but we believe it's up to you. Considered it, don't jump right into it." Sirius said solemnly. I looked expectantly at Albus.

"We want you to go through endurance training. So that you can get used to your full power. The last battle showed us what your power could do, and if you could control it fully we might just be able to win this war and win it quickly." Albus said solemnly. I was about to say yes but I remember Sirius' words.

"What does it involve?"

"To unleash your powers and let yourself get used to it. I know it will be very exhausting and most likely painful."

"Will it cause Ron and Hermione and discomfort?" I asked.

"Yes and no, they only feel a tenth of you feel and only for a few seconds. It'll be like falling down and getting up to them." I thought for a few minutes and stared around the room. Remus and Sirius still looked very anxious. I decided and gave my answer hoping Sirius and Remus would agree.

"I'll do it then. If it'll help win the war I'll do it definitely!" Remus and Sirius looked a little disappointed but agreed with me. I was relieved.

* * *

It was the next day and Ron looked very worried. He was pacing back and forth most of the time while Hermione would tell him to sit down and they would start up a fight. If you hadn't already figured out there were a lot of fights during the day.

My new training would be starting in a week's times, so I could recover a little bit more. I felt fine but Sirius was having me take a nap every time I yawned. I had gotten into the habit of holding my breath right before I yawned and finding a place where Sirius wouldn't find me to let it go.

This kept Ron humored for a few minutes before he remembered his mum again and started to pace causing Hermione to get annoyed and starting up the cycle again. I held my amusement in secret for fear that either of them might take it the wrong way.

Finally the moment came all too soon when the doorbell rang and Ron practically jumped three feet in the air. It was actually pretty funny that Petite Mrs. Weasley could scare tall, 16-year-old Ron.

Once the door opened, the order walked in leaving only Mrs. Weasley in the doorway who was staring right at Ron. Ron gulped loudly as the twins passed by.

"She hasn't been this mad since we accidentally put blinking, colorful warts all over her face." Fred said.

"I don't think she believed the accidental part." George said solemnly. I snorted.

"RON BILIUS WEASLEY!" She walked into the house as Sirius shut the door quickly not wanting to attract neighbors. Ron took a step back. She walked up to him looking very foreboding. Ron wasn't hiding his frightened face very well. Suddenly out of nowhere she grabbed and hugged him, she started crying.

"Oh my baby, thank Merlin you're still alive. I was so worried, don't do that ever again." Ron looked very shocked; I contemplated if this was getting out of jail free week, first me and now Ron. The twins mumbled something about the younger ones always getting it easy.

Mrs. Weasley let go, and kissed him on the cheek, "Now all you kids go upstairs while we do this meeting." She said wiping away her tears. Ron ran straight up stairs still in a state of shock.

* * *

After the order meeting the Weasleys left bringing Ron with them saying they didn't want to be a bother to Sirius. Even though Sirius insisted it was no trouble at all, Hermione agreed to stay, mostly because Remus had a very large library to keep her busy.

After the meeting was over I was left playing chess with Sirius and Hermione and Remus were discussing a book. Out of nowhere a knock on the door rang through the halls. Sirius had a bewildered look on his face but took out his wand and headed for the door.

We followed him for our curiosity overwhelmed us on who would be here this late at night.

Sirius opened the door to find a very old man dressed in white robes with weird blue markings on it. Sirius dropped his wand in shock and both Remus and Hermione looked surprised and excited. I had no idea who this guy was but obviously he's pretty well known for all three of them to be shocked.

"You're the druid of the Stonehenge circle!" Hermione squealed with delight. I look at here confused.

"Oh c'mon Harry you got to know this one. Do you know how rare it is to see a druid of the Stonehenge circle?"

I shrugged and looked with interest at the druid.

"Oh sorry here come inside." Remus said quickly if not a little ashamed. The druid nodded and walked inside.

"Why are you here?" Sirius said bluntly as we all took a seat.

"I'm here to tell you a secret that has been held with the druids for a long time. For it is time for it to be revealed." He said solemnly.

"It would be an honor." Remus said with much respect.

"What do you mean?" I asked, still very confused.

"I believe I'll have to start with the beginning. A long time ago the druids had started to come around. They were the first magic people known in the past. One man decided to build a circle in honor of the druid magic, an Arithmancy circle. He built it and suddenly the stones began to glow and words started to be engraved into them. At first he had no idea what the words meant but they were slowly revealed to him. They told of four of the worst dark reigns that were to come and how four helpers were going to help destroy the darks forces.

It said it was the druids' jobs to find them and to tell them of their destiny. Only when the time came for a helper to be revealed would they understand a piece of what the stone said. The first helper was a seer named Joseph who helped a pharaoh defeat a man who sent many famines into the lands. The second helper was another seer who was blind named homer. He helped Prince Theseus defeat the evil monster in the labyrinth maze. The third helper was a powerful wizard called Leonard Da Vinci. He helped the king destroy the dark lord who created what the muggles knew as the black plague. Finally the last helper was one who went by Benjamin Franklin who helped George Washington defeat the dark lord who tried to take over the land they had found.

You may be wondering what this has to do with you well some new writing has shown up and it points to you. Each helper were given a vision and they wrote it in there own special way on a personal belonging. Each vision written down held a piece of information for the biggest reign of darkness to come. Only the chosen one can find these items and bring them to the Stonehenge circle, gather the clues and get the last bit of writing to find the helper and find away to defeat Lord Voldemort Once and for all.

The stones have told us that you, Harry potter you are the chosen one." The druid ended dramatically.

A/N: I know a month is way to long to update a story. But I work and I'm just really busy. It took me a long while to finish this and it really isn't my best but I hope you guys Like It. I'm thinking about answering reviews in my user profile, tell me what you guys think. Get ready for some action and some unique qualities in the next few chapters! Oh for my user group, those who have joined are welcomed to email me and request to be on the staff! A real quick note, I'm going to be putting the summary for Misplaced hope in my profile in a few days so keep watch:)


	19. Of Boring Meetings and Plane Trips

**_"You say that love is nonsense...I tell you it is no such thing. For weeks and months it is a steady physical pain, an ache about the heart, never leaving one, by night or by day; a long strain on one's nerves like toothache or rheumatism, not intolerable at any one instant, but exhausting by its steady drain on the strength."_****_ -Henry Brook Adams_**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: I didn't really beta it that well so lease forgive me for bad grammar. Lol

A cool breeze past by as everyone try to digest what was said. It was a surprise that the druid didn't even crack a smile at the strange expressions. Remus looked like he was about to say something then would stop as his eyes glazed over. Hermione looked like she was trying to figure out if this was written in any book she read and WHY she had missed it. Sirius was the strangest; he was glaring at the druid like he said something totally horrible.

My face slowly broke in a smile with a mischievous glint in my eyes at that chaos that would ensue by this mere comment. Excitement dripped into my senses. Even though the tension could be cut with a knife I didn't really care at the moment. I took a deep breath,

"Road trip!" I said excitedly with humor dripping with the words. Ah, it was like watching your favorite movie with anticipation for your favorite part. The whole room fell into loud objections, intellectual reasoning, and excited comments.

"No! It's too dangerous-," Sirius exclaimed.

"Oh! We would get to go to the states, and travel all over and-," Hermione cried.

"Are you sure this would be wise?" Remus Replied.

It went on.

"Of course it wouldn't be wise look at Harry-,"

"I heard Egypt's beautiful at this time of year-,"

"I read that it may help his health for a change of atmosphere-,"

Oh yes, and on.

"Yeah, it would be a dark dungeon from Voldemort catching him!"

"I've wanted to see the statue of liberty for the longest of time!"

"You're always so cynical; this would be a very educational trip."

And on

"No, No and No! I'm the godfather and I say it's too dangerous!"

"And To go and see all the different magical communities!"

"Well by the looks of it, it's the only way to rid Voldemort."

And finally……..

"How do you know that '_Druid_' isn't a deatheater trying to trick us!"

"That's impossible!" both Hermione and Remus said at the same time.

"QUIET!" a voice rumbled through the chaos, Hermione immediately shut up. Sirius turned almost growling at the druid; his eyes full of distrust. Remus gave me an exasperated look, seeing right through my innocent façade. I averted my eyes quickly.

"I'm not of Voldemort, and never will be for I would instantly die. It is impossible to fake being a druid!" at that point both Remus and Hermione both gave Sirius an "I told you so" look, only giving Sirius a darker look in his eyes. It was then I partially regretted what I had caused, whatever.

"If you want to defeat Voldemort it is mandatory to find these pieces that were made by the helpers." The druid said solemnly, "I believe it does involve what you guys would call a 'Road Trip'"

He paused for a second and waved his hand. A map that looked holographic floated in thin air. "The four places you'll have to go are Italy, Egypt or around the Middle Eastern area, and the United States. Harry will be able to locate the object. We will not know how until it happens. I admit there are some perils, but that is to be expected at this time. We will have to be discreet. I will help you throughout you're journey. Will you accept this quest that is a dire need?"

All three of us said yes quickly, Sirius just snorted and angrily and left the room. Remus sighed and looked at the druid. "Are you finished sir?" he asked, the druid nodded. "Would you like to stay the night, I'm sure there are a few people that may need to be involved."

"Yes, I will. Thank you for your hospitality." The druid then quietly sat down as Remus left the room quickly. Hermione hesitantly sat next to the druid with eager eyes. At this point the druid smiled, "Go ahead, and ask away." I left after this. One, because I didn't want to listen to all the million questions that Hermione is going to ask and two, I wanted to see if I could eavesdrop on Remus and Sirius' conversation. I was anxious to hear what exactly was bothering Sirius even though I had a nagging feeling on what it was.

I snuck into the kitchen and got a drink of water, just so I could have a viable excuse if I was caught. I listened by the stairs for the conversation. I could hear the voices pretty clearly; on the account their voices were a bit raised.

"Sirius it's not going to help if you ignore it!"

"Ignore what, that we're throwing him out into danger once again! It's like we're saying hello Voldemort kill him for us, will ya!" A voice boomed.

Okay, I lied; it was full blown out ear-ringing raised.

"It's not about that at all, why do you insist on sheltering him like this? You're in the prophecy! You know how big a role Harry plays in this war!"

"Yeah, I am the one who is supposed to guide him. I think this isn't a good idea!"

"Stop being selfish Sirius!"

"Selfish! Is that what you call trying to PROTECT Harry! You're the one who's selfish; you just want to go on this trip for your own knowledge!"

"No, that isn't true at all, you are the one who wants to hold on to him forever and let everyone else suffer under Voldemort's reign. This one thing that could end it all and you won't do it because YOU are too afraid and too SELFISH!" my eyes widened, it was a rare day indeed when Remus raised his voice.

There was a silence. I didn't know if Sirius was sulking, glaring, or, Merlin help us all, thinking over what Remus said. It lasted a while, a few minutes passed by before I heard Sirius clear his throat.

"You're right Remus, if this gets rid of Voldemort, less suffering for Harry."

"w-what, oh- um good." Remus sounded clearly taken aback, so was I as I dropped my glass cup on the floor. I yelled out in surprise and I quickly knelt down fumbling the glass pieces. I heard the door open abruptly and quick footsteps down the stairs. I slowly looked up to see my guardians looking down at me, not all too happy. I think they got the drift that I was listening on their conversation.

"Erm, hey! Heh-Heh, what's up with these cups, we're magical but we still can't make unbreakable glass cups. Eh-heh-eh-heh."

Remus gave me a dry look and Sirius gave me a condescending glare.

"May I ask why you were drinking a cup of water by the stairs, when the kitchen would've been much easier?"

"I was heading to the other room." I said half question, half statement.

"_Funny how these mind-links work so well." _Sirius mind spoke as I jumped into the air. Crap! I never get away from anything!

* * *

"Bloody Hell! Are you serious?"

We were sitting in the Weasley living room with my Trainers, Professor Dumbledore, All the Weasleys, my guardians, the druid, Hermione, and pretty much all the order. After everything was explained by the druid Ron opened his mouth and of course he didn't say anything the least bit intelligent. Hermione glared intensely, a lot of the order frowned, some with good humor quirked their lips slightly, Molly Weasley on the other hand,

"Ron! I will not see such language ever come out of that mouth of yours, In front of our guest even!" She yelled. Ron immediately quieted down, slumping in his seat. I could've sworn I saw the druid quirk his lips but blamed my imagination. Professor stood up regally with his familiar smile and twinkle.

"Well I'm sure we must get the plans started for this trip. I trust that you three are recovering properly?" We nodded in unison, I wondered what would become of all this, my heart filled with excitement for an adventure, an approved one at that.

"Plans must be made for there is a school to be handled, and this mission must be held in secret for as long as possible. The fewer setbacks the better. Do you have any suggestions?" Dumbledore asked the druid politely. The druid stood, with a slight nod.

"The amount of people to come must be small as possible. Harry of course should come, and his two guardians, which is to be expected. Hermione and Ron must come for they are apart of the prophecy."

"I do not think it wise for me to attend this trip-," Dumbledore was cut of by many objections, mainly Molly.

"You must go! How will the children be safe!"

"I'm NOT a child." Ron exclaimed vehemently.

"Ronald you have no say in this matter. I will not let my child go if you insist on throwing them into danger." She screeched.

"Molly, be reasonable." Remus started.

"Reasonable! You expect me to be reasonable during this war! Dumbledore should go to protect them, yet he has his own agenda in mind!"

"Molly." Dumbledore interrupted her tirade; He gave her a pointed look, his serene manner thrown out the window. She immediately quieted, "I don't believe it would be wise for me to go because it would make it obvious during the school year that I am missing. Suspicions would be raised and the travelers would be in more danger than if I was not to come." Dumbledore said solemnly.

"But the kids." She pleaded meekly.

"Molly we've seen their power, they're very strong, they aren't children anymore" Sirius said, I smiled with pride at the mere thought that Sirius did not think of me as a child. Molly quieted and sat down, shooting Ron worried looks from time to time.

"Sir, I do have a question." I said politely, slightly raising my hand to professor Dumbledore. He looked at me with a smile.

"Are you wondering about your new addition to your training we were going to start, Mr. Potter?" I looked perplexed for a second on how he was able figure that out. Sirius' ears immediately perked up.

"Yes sir." I said still looking confused.

"Ah, we'll be using port keys for the weekly meetings the five of you will be attending to give me an update, and to spend a day training altogether." Dumbledore answered in an informative matter. Finally. Plans were made in a strategic way while the order put in their input. There was plenty of arguing and now I knew why the order meetings took so long. We all ended up extremely bored. Well Ron and me at least. Hermione was working hard on not looking bored. But even she had a few doodles on the notes she was writing. Ron and I were playing tic-tac-toe on the notepaper that Hermione shoved into our hands, demanding we should be responsible and write notes. Hermione sent an occasional glare at us, we could care less.

Through much arguing I had gathered that were going to Italy first, searching in Milan, Florence and Venice. Questions rose about how we should travel in the order of events but it was quickly brushed away by the druid. He was saying it didn't have much to do on where we went first.

By the end of the meeting Ron and I had plenty of paper filled with a variety of games. Hangman, tic-tac-toe, connect the dots, well you get the picture. We rose with everyone and Ron and I trying to look as casual as we could, even though I lost at almost every game. I swear Ron is not just good at chess.

The meeting broke and most everyone left immediately, some quietly grumbling. Remus came up to me.

"So how did you like the meeting?" He began.

"Oh, it was okay. You know, took some notes." I stammered.

"I see…" His eyes wandering at my "notes," he gave me a raised eyebrow looking at my notes that I foolishly left on the couch. "You seems to have a creative way of taking notes, you too Ron" Ron was standing next to me hastily putting the notes away. I blushed at his stern expression, with mysterious glint in his eye. "See to it that you pay better attention next time." He said giving me a playful smile as he walked to Sirius and Dumbledore, who obviously were at odds.

"Remus still has that professor air to him." Ron said nervously, I nodded.

"I told you guys to take notes; I mean were sixteen we should act like it." Hermione said in her regular I-Told-You-So Voice.

"Well if you want us to act like adults maybe shouldn't rub every time you're right in are our faces." Ron retorted. I sighed as another heated argument started.

I walked casually to Sirius and Remus to see what they were speaking about. Sirius looked a bit more calmed down and I took this opportunity in a stride. Dumbledore welcomed me with his regular smile, although he looked a lot more tired.

"Hello sir."

"Hello Harry, I thought we would start your new training today before you left for your trip. Is that what you want to do?"

I looked at my guardians, Sirius looked a bit disgruntled and Remus looked, well he looked very impassive. I just shrugged,

"Okay, do you want me to get Ron and 'Mione?" I asked.

Dumbledore nodded and told me that they were meeting in the sitting room. I walked quickly to Ron a Hermione and mumbled something. They stopped in mid-argument and followed. We went to the sitting room, Sirius ran to my side.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked with slight urgency. I nodded patiently and gave him a smile. We walked in the middle of the room and I looked hesitantly at my closest friends. They both looked determined to help me, I hope that'll I'll always be able to do that same. Sirius squeezed my shoulder reassuringly; I gave him a thankful glance.

"Okay Harry, hold Hermione and Ron's hands." Dumbledore ordered, we did as he said. He gave the usual instructions. "Are you ready?" He asked and we all nodded.

"Ron and Hermione, Go!" Dumbledore commanded. They concentrated on letting my powers go. I felt it rush into me again, like a sea of lava pouring suddenly into my veins. I closed my eyes tightly, as I shook. I felt myself loosen the grasp from Ron and Hermione. I tried hard to stand still as it overtook my body. My senses went out, solely focusing on the pain.

My knees finally buckled under the pain, I didn't know how long my powers had been around but I knew I had to get rid of this energy. I forced the magic through my hands. Suddenly my senses came to me as I heard a loud bang and a couple of screams.

I feel to the floor the pain forcing through me, I could feel it dulling. I slowly blacked out.

* * *

I woke up again, everything was strangely dark…..oh wait, that's just Sirius' hair. He was looming over me, clouding my vision. His voice suddenly rang clearly in my ears,

"Albus what the heck just happened!"

I moved my hands to cover my ears from the piercing sound of Sirius yelling. All his racket was making my head throb…..well, even more than it did. Sirius noticed my small movements and looked directly at me with a mixture of emotions.

"You're Awake!" he yelled again. I moaned, didn't he get it. Sirius was about to start a long string of questions, loud questions, until a hand appeared on Sirius' shoulder.

"Sirius, give him some space, Merlin knows that headache, he most likely has, isn't getting any better with you bellowing in his ears." Remus quiet voice intervened. Thank you Remus, I could almost hug him if my limbs were not so sore.

Sirius moved out of the way and the shadowed light came full force. I shielded my eyes abruptly, feeling like I was some type of vampire.

Remus and Sirius both helped me up, as I shakily moved to an armchair. I looked around and saw a large hole in the wall, my eyes widened.

"Did I do that? I'm so sorry." I said frantically searching for words to apologize for the damage. Then there was hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Remus' face, a bit of humor sparkling in his eyes.

"Harry, we can just fix it." With that Remus waved his wand and the wall was back to normal.

"Oh." I said quietly, wallowing in my embarrassment.

Albus clapped his hands and smiled slightly. "Well I believe that is quite enough for today. I'm sure you Harry will like to get some rest. Ah, Hermione I've been speaking with your parents and their consent was given but they wanted me to give this to you." Dumbledore handed her an electronic device of some type. It was a block with numbers on it.

"Oh Merlin! A cell phone, these are expensive and brand new. This type of technology is phenomenal!" Hermione excitedly took the phone from Dumbledore. I wasn't all that interested; it looked like a big block with a wand sticking out of it. Yet when Hermione began to explain it I remembered reading up on it at some point in time. The idea was amazing with muggles concerned.

"So this celly phone thing works like the telly-phone except you can carry it around? How do these muggles think of these things!" Ron exclaimed looking at the black box. Hermione and I rolled our eyes at Ron's exclamation, Remus gave a slight chuckle, and Sirius looked bewilderedly around trying to find out what was so funny.

"Your parents wanted you to call them as much as possible and said they would miss you terribly. You'll be head for Italy in three days time. So pack lightly. But yes I must be off. Good day." Albus said and with a quick stride he left the room for the fireplace.

"Oh, I must go now and leave. I'd hate to bring the wrong stuff. We got to pack as quickly as possible. And don't you procrastinate, Ronald. Come with me!" Hermione said quickly, grabbing the phone from Ron. Ron gave here a disgruntled look and grudgingly followed, surprisingly enough not giving her a retort. You could tell he was quite excited to get out and about.

"I'll come to." I said hurriedly getting up but immediately pushed down by two arms on both sides. I glanced at them to see very incredulous faces.

"Hey, I'm fine really! What's with the looks?" I said, really wanting to get up but the hands still firmly planted on my shoulders.

"You just fainted Harry; do you honestly believe we're going to let you run around with no rest when you're trips in three days?" Remus said with a raised eyebrow.

"Ahh, c'mon, I feel just fine! I'm sixteen and very capable of making my own decisions thank you very much. I mean I'm almost of age!" I said my teenage side sparking up.

"But unfortunately you're not of age yet so you have to do as you're told and sleep is your only option." Sirius said with a slight annoyance.

"But that's all I've been doing these past few days! I'm tired of you forcing me to get rest when I feel fine. Sure I just fainted but I'm not lying on the floor anymore! I'm tired of lazing around, I'm tied of sleeping all the time, and I'm tired of you mothering me all the time!" I said a little bit louder than intended.

"Harry, I know what's best for you. You're pale, you're shaking, and you got all the obvious signs of exhaustion. I just want you to get some rest." Sirius said very slowly almost as if he was ready to explode. My heart started to beat like a drum with fear sparking from the tone of voice. But my frustration was larger than ever. Don't they understand how horrible it is to be stuck in bed when it's my responsibility to save the world? I need to get stronger not lay around all day.

"You don't know what's best for me; you don't know how **_I_** feel! You're not in my body. I want some action not all this bloody crap. I don't want to take a stupid nap like a five-year-old when stuff needs to get done! So stop forcing me to take a STUPID NAP!" I yelled, my heart regretting it, but my mind pulsing with anger.

Sirius walked straight in front of me and pushed off Remus' hand. He put both his hands on my shoulders and looked in my eyes with anger. I could feel the pressure on my shoulders, it wasn't hard enough to give pain but it was enough to tell me he was angry. If looks could kill I would be carving my gravestone.

"You will listen to me and you will get some rest or I will make sure this trip is postponed for a week!" Sirius said through gritted teeth. I scowled hiding the flinch that came by habit. Remus came through; I temporarily forgot he was there.

He came up and pulled Sirius away from me.

"This is stupid both of you are fighting over something stupid. Harry you're acting like a brat and Sirius you're acting like a crazed mother hen!" Remus raised his hands to our retorts,

"Uh-uh, I'm not listening to this anymore. Harry!"

I jumped, slightly startled by the disgruntled werewolf.

"Get up and run across the room and back," Remus ordered.

I gave him a skeptical look. He returned it with a patient I'll-be-here-all-day glare, waving his hands forward. I rolled my eyes and got up, shutting off the wave of dizziness. I ran to the wall, my pace slowing at every step and I slowly jogged back to the chair, falling into it like a bag of bricks. Remus proved his point quite clearly I put my head in my hands to hide my face burning with embarrassment and frustration.

I felt so worthless, I slammed my hand on the chair, grabbed me hair with frustration. I can't get anywhere this way; I'm everything Voldemort and Vernon said I was. ARGH. My mind was mentally screaming insults at me. I hated this.

"Happy, Sirius, you're point is proven. I'm going to check on Ron and Hermione." I heard Remus say as he left the room. It was quiet for a moment my hands still holding tightly on my hair. I heard soft step walk towards me, they kneeled down and gentle hands took my hands off my hair and held them, my fists stayed clenched.

"Harry, I'm sorry, Remus was right this fight was stupid, there was no need for yelling. Will you look at me, Harry, please?" Sirius asked gruffly. I refused my mind full of dark thoughts.

"Fine, don' look at me. Harry, you're not worthless or stupid or horrible. You're strong, you just don't see it." I looked up hesitantly.

"I'm sorry, Sirius. I was acting like Dudley; I was being a spoiled kid. You given me all this and I just give you junk. I can't give you anything in return but a headache." I said solemnly.

"That's not true. You fulfill me. You are something I cannot live without. I said one time I'll never leave you, and I'll keep that promise. I will!" Sirius said determinedly.

"Thank you Sirius" I said slowly getting sleepier. The exhaustion was pulling me down.

(Warning POV change!)

"To tell you the truth I love you like a son, like my son. There is nothing I would not do for you. I want to be there for you all the time. If you want to come and do stuff I'll let you as long as you don't faint" Sirius not hearing any reaction to the two surprising things he said he turned around seeing his godson sound asleep.

He was a little regretful that Harry did not hear him but pleased that he was getting some rest. He transfigured the chair into a bed and conjured up a blanket putting it on him. He caressed Harry's face gently, then shut out the lights and left the room softly.

What he didn't see was Harry smiling softly and one tear running down his cheek as he drifted off into a peaceful oblivion.

* * *

"Hurry up! We're going to miss the plane!"

"Why in the world are we going on a plane anyways? Why can't we just apparate?"

"Why do you always ask these questions it's quite obvious, you know?"

"C'mon, we don't have all day!"

"Guys we really don't have time to fight"

"Hurry up, hurry up or I'll levitate you to the car."

"Sirius, the car is started you're just blocking the door way for them."

"Oh, sorry."

It was a sight to be seen, five wizards hurriedly rushing into a car. There was a red head and a bushy-haired girl fighting back and forth and a handsome black-haired man constantly looking at his strange pocket watch. Then you could see a man with sandy brown hair who rolled his eyes as he tried to pull the man into the car. What was the most peculiar, in the muggles' mind, was me, in a way. I was trying to be invisible as possible with all these muggle staring at everyone but at me the most. I wasn't even doing anything!

I ran in the car stuck in-between Ron and Hermione. Hermione brought a huge book. I commented that the plane would crash with that book on board, Hermione gave a sarcastic laugh. Ron, well he started freaking out. It took all four of us to calm him down. The rage warrior afraid of planes, how ridiculous.

We got on the plane and took a long drive to Italy. I slept most of the time drifting in and out of conversations. Ron and Hermione didn't fight all that much Ron just watched TV most of the time. He was the reason I was waking up so many times. Laughed and exclaiming how muggle TV is so great.

Remus and Sirius were quietly discussing strategy and plans. I heard tidbits; I was too tired to eavesdrop effectively. Once we got there we got a room in a very nice hotel. We first went to Milan looking at all the sights there. There was nothing. We acted like normal human tourists. Hermione was the best at it; Ron just complained that he was tired of looking at pictures that didn't even flinch when you yell at it. That was a sight, Ron yelling at a picture to move. I wanted to run away from him. Sirius just slapped his hand over Ron's mouth and apologized in broken Italian.

On the third day we arrived in Florence and we went to see a picture in the Uffizi gallery. When my eyes laid on the Da Vinci's "Adoration of the Magi" it started to glow.

* * *

A/N; No amount of sorrys could say how sorry I am for not updating so long. I really have been extremely busy lately. With college, and working 35 hours a week, taking 2-hour long bus rides back and forth each day. I just have a hard time. Lol….but no excuse. I'll try my hardest to update. I can't give you any promises. If you guys are wonder what the picture looks like just google it or look it up on yahoo. You'll find it right away. I have a lot of twists coming up and some crazy stuff. You're reviews make me stronger and make me want to update! Please review this chapter, if I get enough I may update within the next week. I'll give your mouse some cheese if it reviews! 


End file.
